The Crossroads of Fate and Destiny
by LindseyXZ
Summary: Gohan, along with the world, finally find salvation after many years of torment, when a priestess with mysterious powers finally puts the androids to rest. Little does anyone know of the dark past this woman had once lived. A past no longer remembered... (ON HIATUS)
1. Destinies Converge

**Author's note:**

Now, this is perhaps the weirdest thing that ever crossed my mind, but I had to jot this down into a text document otherwise I would have gone crazy! I always had this lingering idea about a crossover involving Future Gohan and Kikyo. I figure that in strangest of ways that there is a kind of distinct match between the two characters. I find they relate with each other in a variety of ways. I've had this idea on my mind for a while, so I decided to bring this idea to life. I do this to primarily save my sanity! ^~^'

Take note that Kikyo will be more less similar to her pre-death version before she was resurrected. But I guess that will be obvious in the beginning of this chapter... Just thought I should warn you though if you are expecting her to have a cold personality. ^~^"

**Warning: **

**** BEFORE you start reading; please don't make reviews about DBZ characters being unbeatable and whatnot. It's not a wonder those who write some really good Sailor Moon x DBZ crossovers get discouraged. So before reading, decide if you can imagine a few DBZ characters being picked off by another character from another anime series. If you can't see it being possible, then this story is not for you. But if you can, then give this story a try! ****

Now, without further ado, I give you my first chapter of The Crossroads of Fate and Destiny! Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destinies Converge**

* * *

**Pain** and despair... That was all that she could feel. Pain because her life was nearing its end due to what her arch nemeses had done to her. And despair, for she would never see the one she loved ever again. However, her soul had finally found salvation. She was free from hate, and free from the attachments that kept her from moving on. She knew now that it was her time to finally rest.

"I have finally become an ordinary woman," the young woman said longingly, as she was held gingerly in her lover's arms awaiting her fate.

"Kikyo... You were the first woman whom I ever cared for. And yet...I couldn't do anything for you."

She took one last glance towards the silver-haired half demon, and came to realize that this was the first time she had caught a glimpse of him to ever shed tears.

"This is the first time I've ever seen you cry, Inuyasha," she said, as was astonished to see such an emotion portray itself within the eyes she knew once as being colder long ago when she had first met him.

"Kikyo, I... I couldn't save you!" Inuyasha cursed himself with remorse.

"You came for me. That's enough," she spoke softly with a sincere smile.

"Kikyo..." he said under his breath with sadness enveloping it. His cheeks were tear-stained from his own sorrow and his guilt. And soon after, he and Kikyo came closer to share one last passionate kiss, with tears streaming down their faces. Once they were finished giving all of their passion into that last kiss, her body went limp and her damaged body dispersed into a white light. Her soul surrounded Inuyasha and then encircled his comrades, before bidding them all a final farewell. White serpents surrounded her soul, and lead her up towards the starry night sky. Her soul had been salvaged, and she ascended to the other world... She was finished. Complete. At peace...

* * *

**After A Millennium Of Time... A Dark Future...**

* * *

The world during this day in age was a desolate one. A world that had no light. All this world ever was for those living in it, was hell. It was a never-ending apocalypse over-run by androids, who appeared to look like two young teenagers. Each and every waking day, there were to be more terror to befall the inhabitants of Earth. All the people in this world could ever do was wait. Wait to die, wait to live; wait for an absolution, that would never come. There was only one half Saiyan who would ever cross the androids' path. Humanity would have stood a chance if his father were to still be alive but, nowadays there is no sense to dwell on the past. Altogether, it is best to let go, leave things in the past and move on with life.

However, this half Saiyan was trapped and lost at the same time. All he could do was wait for the moment to fight, and the next one after that. For the majority of his life, he had been constantly fighting to protect what people he could from the vile androids. For thirteen long years since the androids reared their ugly heads and killed each and every one of his friends, he has waged war against them, even though he knew he was at a severe disadvantage. Every time he went to challenge them, he would be fortunate enough to survive with an inch of his life. Yet despite of all that had happened to him, he still pressed forward. He still believed there was a way to overcome this dark fate.

The androids came to a city. They desecrated the land, bent on causing destruction and more bloodshed. Young Trunks and Gohan came to the scene shortly after, witnessing the after effects of the androids' mayhem at a local amusement park.

"Oh look who decided to spoil our fun. You're looking as gloomy as usual." Eighteen said sarcastically. Then the android turned to her counterpart, "This is really getting old, don't you think?"

"Of course, he's always here to ruin our fun time." Seventeen uttered in contempt.

"So then do something about it! Besides, I find he's always much cuter when he's limping. What do you think?" Eighteen suggested with a tedious tone.

"I think that's a good idea, Eighteen." Seventeen agreed as he smiled a cold menacing smile while walking to his adversary.

"Let me take care of this, Trunks." Gohan told his young disciple as he got into a combat position.

"I got it." Trunks said as he backed away from the engaging battle.

Seventeen started off with a back-flip kick, and Gohan jumped up into the air to avoid the hit. The vile android then fired a blast, and Gohan phased in and out to evade it. He powered up to a Super Saiyan, and Seventeen flew after him to land a punch, which Gohan blocked. The android landed a barrage of attacks only to have Gohan block them all. But then the black-haired android did a flip along with kick that sent Gohan flying back into a pole. Without a moment's notice, the vile machine rushed in to land a punch on Gohan. And then punched him in mid-air into a building.

As soon as Gohan got his footing on solid ground, he fired a blast at Seventeen who evaded it with super speed only to get punched in the face.

"Come on! You can do it!" Trunks exclaimed to himself, as he smiled faithfully from the sidelines.

Gohan and Seventeen were exchanging another barrage of kicks and punches at a wild rate. And Seventeen then got booted in the face. The android started falling out of the sky, just as Gohan was coming after him to attack. Then in that instant, the blonde duplicate android got in his way and gave him a blow to the head with her palm, sending him flying into a window and causing him to fall to the ground having it shatter on him.

Seventeen flew right next to Eighteen, with his teeth gritted furiously, "That bastard's gonna pay! When did he get so with it?" Seventeen wondered as he bore an outraged look at how the fight was not tipping in his favors.

Eighteen turned her head towards her brother and smiled smugly, "Who knew he could best you? How about we do this together?"

The duo went in flying pursuit after Gohan. Eighteen made the first hit, hitting him in the leg to make him lose his balance. And as she did so, her vile black-haired twin had hit him hard in the chest with his knee. And Gohan had yelled in pain when the blond android had given him a blow to the chin.

That's when Trunks came flying in to stop the duo's onslaught on his mentor. "NO!" He cried.

Eighteen in an upside down position, shot an energy blast at him in order to temporarily subdue him. Then Trunks came flying after Eighteen as she flipped up to the top of the Ferris wheel, with Trunks in her pursuit.

"I really don't have time for you. You'll be even more disappointing. You better get out of here. Last warning, punk," the vile blond diva said callously.

"So you can gain up on my master again? I'm not going to let that happen! You'll fight me!" Trunks exclaimed as he came after Eighteen to land a merciless assault of punches, which Eighteen merely dodged and punched him back in the process. Eighteen punched Trunks only to have him knee her in the stomach. Eighteen was in shock from the pain, then she got mad and hit Trunks upon the face, causing him to fall. And before he could fall, she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and held him up, smirking at him.

"Go for it! You ugly snake!" Trunks yelled.

Eighteen growled out of anger and was prepared to finish him off with a powerful blast.

Gohan turned his head to Trunks' location while confronting Seventeen, "Trunks! No!" Gohan exclaimed fearfully. Gohan flew after Eighteen, and Seventeen sent a blast to hit Trunks as Gohan kicked Eighteen to stop her attack. Seventeen's blast had hit Trunks, and the young disciple was thus falling out of the sky.

"Now die!" The heartless blonde android yelled, as she fired her blast. The older half-Saiyan caught Trunks just in time, and he turned his back towards the blast to act as a shield for his disciple. He crashed to the ground, still holding Trunks; who was now unconscious. He opened his eyes to see the duo standing before him, smirking mischievously. He tried to move, but his body would not respond in the moment.

"_Move! Move! MOVE!"_ He thought anxiously, assuming the outcome of his defeat.

Eighteen crouched down to him, licking her fingers and began touching his face, irritating the fresh wounds, "All these cuts and bruises just bring out the mother in me," she said sadistically, as she pulled him by the hair, lifting him up part way and causing him to drop Trunks onto the heated pavement.

He wanted to scream, but he could not. His eyes were clamped shut, and his mouth was open wide straining for the attempt to yell in pain, as Eighteen kept on punching his stomach in repeatedly. He could feel as though something was cracked and broken inside him. A trickle of blood came up from his throat, and came gliding down his battered lip.

"Come on Gohan. Where's that stiff upper lip?" The blond asked while smirking.

And in that moment Seventeen held out his hand as his twin held Gohan up, "I really did enjoy this game. You managed to get us on the run. But you should know by now that all of your senseless fighting did nothing for you. You failed all of them. Your friends, your family, all of them. There is nothing left. They're all gone, and it is about time you followed."

Seventeen's smirk became broader as he noted upon Gohan's gaze towards Trunks, "And don't worry about the kid. We'll take good care of him, after we are finished with you. Any last words before we part ways?" He asked as an energy blast formed in his hand.

Just in that instant, before Seventeen could unleash his attack, a pink light hit the androids in their arm, severing their arms from their bodies. The androids eyes widened in shock due to the sudden counter attack that was made against them. And Gohan fell to the ground, with what remain of the Eighteen's arm clasped to his hair.

"W-what b-b-but h-how?" Seventeen said in a fearful voice, taking in the sight of his missing arm. Eighteen was also shaking and gasping in fear. They looked around with fearful eyes, only to not know where or how such a possibility came to be. Who attacked them?

Gohan was looking also for the source of were the blast had come from. 'Where did it come from?' Gohan thought. However before anyone could surmise of were the blast had come from, another pink energy wave hit Eighteen in the chest and then Seventeen eyes narrowed when he noticed an arrow protruding out of Eighteen's chest. An arrow that radiated with such power, that it gave off huge thunderous waves of light.

"Seventeen!" Eighteen yelled for her diabolical twin in fright.

"NO! Impossible!" Seventeen was staring in panic at his twin.

NO! THIS CAN'T BE!" Eighteen screamed as the pink light intensified, resulting a huge explosion. Gohan had to cover his eyes and Trunks to shield from the debris in its wake. When the dust had cleared, what remained of the blonde haired diva, was ashes in stale wind.

Gohan's eyes were twitching anxiously, while watching for what would come next.

"_Who saved us?"_ Gohan wondered with amazement in his mind over and over. Shortly after, he heard foot steps coming towards the battle field. And then he saw a woman. His vision was a blur, and he was not able to see what she looked like.

"_Who is she?" _Gohan thought incredulously, with his vision still hazy.

Seventeen turned around to come face to face with a young woman, carrying a bow and arrows, dressed in traditional priestess clothing. Her hair was black, tied in a loose hair ribbon and she had brown eyes.

"YOU! YOU DID THIS DIDN'T YOU? YOU PATHETIC HUMAN, HOW DID YOU ACCOMPLISH THIS? FOOL! THIS IS SOMETHING YOU WON'T LIVE TO REGRET!" Seventeen yelled in utter venom, as he took in the sight of her with hate while wilting with terror at the same time. The woman just stood there with an emotionless face. And yet, her eyes held the utmost contempt for the diabolical android. Beyond that emotionless face was that of utter abhorrence.

"You say that humanity is pathetic, and yet I can tell you started out as a human. What you show me is fear. That is something a true artificial being can never express. And the blood of who you once were, can never be erased. So in order to feel you are above humanity, you seek helpless people to prove to yourself that you are that superior being. You do that to convince yourself, don't you? It's pathetic! Trying to make excuses for your vile actions!" She said with pure disdain.

"I'LL KILL YOU!" Seventeen dashed towards her, attempting to punch her head clean off with his one good arm. When he tried to make contact, he was forced back by a barrier, and was thrown backward to the ground by its magnitude.

"Nothing is stopping me. I shall put an end to your life," the priestess said as she notched an arrow on her bow and prepared to fire.

Seventeen got up off the ground holding his arm and eying up his new adversary horrified, 'I have to get out of here! I have to make a diversion. SHE'S TOO STRONG!'

In a hasty attempt to escape, Seventeen launched a powerful blast to the ground causing debris, as he started fleeing to the air at full speed. The priestess was able to catch a glimpse of the android fleeing and ran to an open clearing out of the debris. "You won't get away!" She yelled as she fired her arrow towards Seventeen. The arrow just managed to miss and graze him, as he made his escape.

"_I've lost him... We'll meet again," _she thought to herself as she looked on into the horizon. Then she put her bow down to her side and turned over to see Gohan, who was still on the ground. She saw that he slowly tried to stand, yet stumbled as he made his way to boy and fell. While witnessing that, she saw that his hair had changed from blond to an ebony color.

"Who... are... you?" Gohan asked in as pained voice with a surprised expression.

She merely came to him when he asked, "Try not to move," she said.

Gohan reached into his clothes and pulled out a small bag and pulled out a single bean that was left in the bag, "Pl- Please... give him this," he said as he just barely held out the bean to her.

She gave a nod at his request, taking it from his hand and putting it in Trunks' mouth. The young boy accepted the bean and began opening his eyes slowly.

Trunks got up of the ground and looked at his mentor. "Gohan!" He gasped, "What's happening? What happened to the androids?"

"_That boy was healed by a bean? But of what kind?"_ The woman thought as she was looking at the boy out of surprise.

"I.. I.. don't know." Gohan replied to his disciple. He was in far too much pain during that moment to ask.

Trunks looked her way with a face that resembled the need for answers, "Who are you? What happened?"

"I will explain everything later. But for now, we probably should leave. There is a shrine not too far from this city," the woman said as she began to walk closer to Gohan's, as did Trunks.

Trunks gave her a skeptical glance. Despite she was here to help, he had his suspicions of her, "Why should I trust you?" He asked.

She looked at him with what resembled pity, "You wish to take care of him yourself then? He has some serious injuries, and they are going to become worse if not treated soon. But if you believe you are capable, then I shall go. I only came here to put a stop to the androids. Nothing more."

Trunks raised his eyebrow, "You're crazy. You couldn't stop the androids."

She closed her eyes, "If you think I lie, go ahead and ask your friend."

"T-Trunks!" He heard his mentor grunt out of agony, "It... It's true..."

"Gohan!" Trunks had gasped, "Are you alright?" He then came to see the woman turn to leave them both behind.

"Hey wait!" He called out to her, and saw her stop, "I'm going to need you to help me. Please will you help us?" He asked of her, anxious for his mentor's sake.

She gave the young boy a nod, before coming back to them, and grabbing his mentor by one of his arm's, as did Trunks.

Gohan did not care where he was going. And as he thought so, his vision began to fade entirely...

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when they made it to the shrine. The interior of the hut was well-kept and rather cozy looking, despite being in such an old abandoned shrine.

"Let's place him on that bed, and take off his boots," the woman said.

"Okay," Trunks nodded.

They placed Gohan on the bed, and removed his boots. And after doing so, Trunks turned to see her at the doorway staring back at him, "Watch over him. I will be back in a moment," she said with a serious demeanor, before walking out and closing the shoji door behind her.

He looked back over to Gohan, who was still unconscious. Now he wondered how his mentor managed to continue fighting the androids all those years, and still remain alive. He heard the door open again, and saw the woman walk in with a bowl of water and some cotton swabs. She kneeled down to the older half Saiyan, placing the bowl she had on the floor.

"I need your to help remove your friend's shirt so I can apply some ointment to his wounds. Can you lift him up so I can do so?" she asked while dabbing a swab in the bowl.

Trunks proceeded to lift Gohan's back off the bed, then she slowly removed Gohan's shirt to reveal the wounds he recently obtained from the androids, before cleansing them. While doing so, she caught the sight of worry on the boy's face as he watched his mentor's breathing become slightly heavier.

"Do not worry, he only has a few fractured ribs. He should be fine in about a week or so. And it will probably just take about a month for him to fully recover," she assured, before she went into another room and over to a cabinet, that appeared to be full of medicinal herbs.

"What are you doing?" Trunks asked full of curiosity.

"I am making your injured friend an herbal remedy to help him heal quicker," she said as she was mixing herbs in a small bowl into a gel-like substance.

"Boy... Your remedies are ancient, aren't they?" Trunks said, he walked and stood beside the woman to look at what she was making.

"Perhaps. But they work just as well as any ointment to reduce swelling and ease pain somewhat," she said with a smile, as she finished mixing all of the ingredients in the bowl.

"Now, let us go shall we? We need to go treat your friend's wounds," she said while walking back to the other room with bandages.

"_He does have a lot of old scars, how could one's body take such damage?"_ She wondered, as she began applying the ointment she made to his cuts and contusions.

Trunks watched her carefully as she was tending to Gohan wounds, "So what happened to the androids? I only remember being hit somehow."

"We cannot worry about them now. All we can do is focus on the task at hand here," She said as she was now putting on bandages to some of Gohan's deeper flesh wounds.

"You're right. Best to focus on what's happening now," he agreed. After saying so, Gohan soon after grunted in slight agony due to the ointment and opened his eyes.

"Gohan are you alright now?" Trunks looked in concern for his 'older brother'.

Gohan smiled weakly at him, "Yeah, I'm okay kid," he vocalized hoarsely as he got up off the bed. However, his body protested while doing so when he grunted somewhat out of pain.

"Excuse me, it is perhaps best not to move around. You haven't given any time for your wounds to heal. It is best for you to rest and be at ease for now," the young priestess suggested softly, despite she was somewhat surprised that he could lift himself up in his current situation.

She poured a cup of water and finely ground medicinal herbs into the cup and handed it to him, "Drink this, it should ease your pain somewhat."

Gohan gladly accepted the drink and slowly began to drink it. Then he looked towards her in recognition, his memory of the fight was coming back to him, "I- It's you! You're the one who stopped the androids!" He exclaimed.

"She said that to me too," Trunks said disbelievingly. Most likely, the androids just left them for dead when they thought him and his mentor was dead.

"You can be at ease and know that they shall not do anymore wrong in the meantime," she said with smile shortly after.

"I saw everything that happened! That's incredible! Man! I wish I knew your secret!" Gohan exclaimed rather loudly with surprise, even though it caused him to grunt out of pain to sit up and express how he felt. And as he was sitting up, she wrapped a gauze bandage around his torso and chest.

With a narrowed eyed look, after seeing Gohan's actions, he knew that this was no lie. It was truth. "No way," Trunks voice trailed off.

"You never did tell me your name," Gohan said as he looked at her in fascination.

"It's Kikyo," she looked at face with kindness in her eyes.

"My name is Gohan. Thank you for helping us," Gohan replied with the same kindness.

"Pay no mind to it. I only did what I believed was right. But I think it's best for you to lay down rest and for now," she said while wrapping a bandage around his arm.

"You're right. Besides, my chest sort of hurts now," he said with a somewhat pained look while rubbing his chest. as she just finished wrapping the bandage around his arm and torso.

"There you go," she smiled softly at Gohan as he rubbed his tender arm.

A look of gratification began to etch itself upon his face, "Thanks that feels so much better now, the pain is starting to go away."

She nodded back at him before saying, "There are plenty of medicinal herbs growing in parts of this region that I was able to use."

"Thank you," he replied back for everything she did for him and his young disciple. She nodded back at him, before getting up and walking toward the entrance of the hallway.

As Gohan was lying down on the bed, he was wondering where she was going, "Hey, where are you going?" He asked.

She turned back to him before smiling once more, "I shall prepare some food for you two. You both seem rather famished and could use something to eat."

Then she heard Gohan's stomach growl and he put his hand on his stomach.

"That would be very much appreciated!" Gohan grinned, then his face turned to that of a solemn expression, "But, it seems to be a lot of trouble you're going through just for me and Trunks. Isn't there other people here that need you?"

Kikyo smiled lightly back at him,_ "He seems thoughtful of others, he thinks of others before himself. I can see this man is rather selfless."_

"Do not worry of such things. You are not the first one to receive help. Many people who take refuge in this shrine are survivors from different cities, that I have tended to along the way," was all she said due to his thoughtfulness.

Gohan and Trunks' eyes were full of gratitude. "Thank you miss, you are very kind!" Gohan said thankfully.

"Yeah, thank you!" Trunks also replied.

"Just calling me Kikyo is fine. However, if it puts you at ease, I will ask Trunks to help me prepare dinner," she stated as she then turned to look at Trunks, "Would you like to assist me, Trunks?"

Trunks had a sour look on his face after she said that and sweat dropped at the thought of cooking, "I don't think you should trust me when making dinner, my last experience didn't turn out too well," he said, remembering his last time cooking with his mother, and the rice he was boiling turned to that of a water-gluey texture.

Kikyo merely chuckled at the youth, "Do not worry. I will be sure to help you every step of the way, alright?"

Trunks reluctantly agreed, "Oh alright, but don't say I didn't warn you," with that said, Trunks and Kikyo left the room to prepare a meal. As soon as the priestess and his young disciple left the room, Gohan closed his eyes.

"_The events that came to pass are that of strangest things... Trunks and myself go to confront the androids, also nearly die all the while. Then she comes along. She fought those two androids like it was second nature to her, but she seems to be just an ordinary person," _he thought with an intrigued mind.

Soon after, thoughts of his father came to his mind, "_Dad, if you were still around, nothing would have gone to this extent. The androids wouldn't have gotten this far and this world would have been a better place to live. You must think pretty low of me now..."_

Gohan started to feel guilty because deep down, he felt that it was his duty to keep those around him safe, he promised to keep that vow on his father's and friends graves. Every time he was defeated by the androids with an inch of his life, he felt that his father looked down upon him with shame and that he was unable to stand on equal grounds with him...

Shortly after, Gohan had let sleep take him allowing that thought to still continue to cloud his mind...

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

**Author's note:**

The chapter may seem quick, but my mind did not want to convey this any differently. Anyway, tell me what you think, and bring on the constructive criticism! It would really help me if people could tell me their personal thoughts so that I can improve as a fanfiction writer! ^-^

**** And as said earlier; please don't leave reviews about DBZ characters being stronger in comparison to other anime characters. ****

~(~(Thank you for reading!)~)~


	2. A Lost Soul

Thank you for the first two reviews so far! Anyways, this is my second chapter to my story. Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 2: A Lost Soul**

* * *

During that night in the kitchen, Kikyo and Trunks were busy preparing dinner over a fuel powered stove top. Trunks mentality was either crush or be crushed. But, generally those rules only applied to fighting. Never the less, he was always determined to learn new things. His task besides that of fighting, was to help Kikyo make a stew, a chicken stew with _rice _to be exact...

"Well done Trunks, you're doing very well at making a pot of rice. You see, when you rinse the rice to get rid of the excess starch, add one and a half cup of water for every cup of rice, and bring to a boil and leave uncovered at medium heat, the less of chances you'll have of a product that is sticky or gluey." Kikyo complimented Trunks, she had always liked children and became very fond of them. She looked at the children she grew fond of as if they were the younger siblings she never had.

Trunks gave her a small grin of achievement for complimenting him, "Thanks, Kikyo. With your help, it was as simple as One, Two, Three! By the way, that chicken stew is smelling great! What vegetables did you add?"

"Just your standard vegetables such as, carrots, potatoes, peas, onions, corn along with roasted sliced up chicken and rich chicken broth," she said with a smile, thinking about how much she loved to interact with children and teach them new things.

The way she described the stew made Trunks' mouth water at the seams of his lips, that he was slowly loosing focus on the task at hand.

"Trunks, I would keep an eye on the rice."

Her saying so snapped Trunks out of his insatiable love to eat, when he noticed he was still cooking rice.

"Oh! Sorry, guess I kinda dazed off there." Trunks blushed at the thought of himself being overtaken by the thought of food.

"It's alright. now Trunks, since the rice is boiling, turn down the heat to medium low and place the lid on the pot, tilted to allow the steam to escape," she instructed.

"Okay," Trunks did as he was told and turned down the heat, placing the lid on the pot on a tilted angle.

While giving the stew an occasional stir, Kikyo wondered why a boy like Trunks would even consider fighting the androids. "Trunks, why is it you and Gohan decided to fight the androids? What I do not understand is why he would let you fight in the first place," she inquired while noticing how his stare went downward.

Trunks looked down to the floor, when he replied, "Well I haven't been fighting the androids as long as Gohan has... He has been fighting them for thirteen years now. Gohan has suffered a great deal since then, first watching his father die due to a radical heart virus before the androids showed up. Then watching his close friends get easily picked off one by one, when the androids attacked a few months after his father's death."

Kikyo looked downward as well with slight melancholy, "You mean he has had to endure that for so long? And at such a young age?"

Then it came to her, how could a boy go into combat? "How is that possible though, he would have been a boy back then. How could a boy of that age go to fight the androids no less, more so yourself?"

Trunks laughed bitterly at her questions, "Well, to put this simply, me and Gohan aren't your average people."

Kikyo thought about what he said, she remembered sensing Gohan's presence, and remembered how his hair changed color. "You are right about that Trunks, I remembered how strong Gohan's presence was, when I first discovered you and him. When you were fighting, I believe that Gohan's energy gave me a lead of where to find the androids. Whenever the androids were attacking another city, I always sensed a peculiar presence."

Trunks look at her and smiled, "What you did back there when you saved us, was incredible. Me and Gohan were hardly stood a chance. But you managed to destroy one with a single arrow."

Kikyo smiled at him once more, "I am just glad that I helped who I could. But now that the rice is finished simmering, we should probably serve some meals. Here are some bowls, just put a couple scoops of rice into each bowl and I'll pour some stew on top."

"Sure, I can't wait to eat!" Trunks said as his insatiable appetite was coming back in full swing...

* * *

They made it back to the room Gohan was recuperating in, with a few bowls of stew to find Gohan was sleeping soundly. Kikyo looked towards Trunks and said. "Trunks can you wake Gohan up so he can have dinner?"

Trunks walked over to Gohan's bed and nudged him a bit, "Hey, Gohan wake up."

Gohan slowly opened his eyes to the site of Trunks' face before grunting awake, "Trunks, what is it?"

"We made some food." Trunk replied.

Kikyo put the bowls of stew on the table that was in the room and turned to see Gohan getting off the bed and trying to stretch, then he grunted in pain because he pulled a tender muscle in his torso.

"You should not be doing any kind of vigorous stretching right now, take your time," she said softly to him.

Gohan walked to the table slowly along with Trunks, and took their chairs and began to eat. Kikyo was very astonished at how fast they could eat, it was like they didn't even take time to breathe. By the time she was at her third spoon full, they had already finished their portion.

"That was very good! The rice was nice and fluffy this time, best meal I had in a while! Trunks did you make the rice?" Gohan asked.

"Yeah, I did thanks to Kikyo's help. She's really good at cooking!" Trunks said happily, while having his mouth stuffed with food.

Kikyo gave them an astonished look and said to herself. "I suppose you were very hungry indeed..."

A moment later, Kikyo began to laugh and clueless as Gohan always was, could not grasp why she was laughing. Was there something on their faces?

"What's so funny?" Gohan asked with a clueless face.

"Just the way you eat, I find amusing. You would think someone thought you came from a pack of wolves." Kikyo replied.

Gohan blushed for a second nut then looked at her with a smug expression, "Hey, I resent that you know."

Trunks turned to Gohan with a sly smile on his face. "You have to admit Gohan, the way we eat is rather atrocious to some people. At least Kikyo finds it more amusing."

Gohan just scratched the back of his head out of embarrassment, "Well, I guess most people would find that not as proper etiquette for decent table manners."

Kikyo got up of the chair she was sitting on and smiled, "However, do not expect me to find it amusing all the time. I think once is enough. I will be back to prepare your bed Trunks, so you can sleep for the night," she stated as began to walk off towards the kitchen with the few empty bowls in her hands.

Shortly after Trunks looked down to his hands that were clasped together, "She really did save our necks out there. We should be very grateful that she stumbled upon us."

"I know, what happened earlier today, was that of one in a million. We were lucky." Gohan said in all honesty. Then he gave Trunks a curious look, "So, how did the cooking session go?"

Trunks looked up to his mentor and smiled, "It went great. She is really good at instructing first-timers. We also talked a bit too..."

"Hmm... What about?" Gohan asked.

"Well, maybe I told her too much. You see, she was wondering why we were fighting the androids and she was wondering why you were allowing me to fight alongside you." Trunks replied earnestly.

"Well, what did you tell her?"

"I told her how we aren't normal people and I told her about how your dad died because of that damned heart virus. I also told her about how those androids killed all of our friends back then... Maybe I shouldn't have said anything." Trunks said with a down-cast face, remembering Kikyo's expression.

Gohan put his hand on Trunks' shoulder and sincerely smiled, "Trunks, I don't want to burden her with my past, she has already done enough as it is. We have only known her for a day, and I don't want to force my life's story upon her. She doesn't deserve that. Besides people all around the world have suffered just like us, we're no different."

Trunks nodded, "Alright, I promise not to say that much."

"I sure hope I was not keeping you waiting long," Kikyo said as came into the room with a bed sheet, a small bed foam, a quilt and a pillow.

Gohan gave her a toothy grin, "No, not at all."

She placed the bed foam on the floor near Gohan's temporary bed and began to tuck in the bed sheet, spreading a quilt on top with a pillow.

"Alright Trunks, your bed is made, so you can go to sleep if you like. I'll leave you now, so you both can to get some sleep," she got up and walked to the Shoji door to the hallway, placing her hand on it while giving a small smile to them, "Have a good night."

"Goodnight!" Gohan and Trunks said in unison. She left down the hallway with a very serious expression on her face...

* * *

Later that night, in a small old shrine, with lit torches around her. Kikyo was meditating. She had been sensing a rather dark aura for the past couple of days.

"I have to ascertain the whereabouts of this impure aura that has been presenting itself off and on lately. It has remained as elusive as before," she said to herself, with her eyes closed and began concentrating. "_How can this being hide an impure aura of such magnitude?"_

Then she sensed another aura approaching her from the outside of the small shrine.

"_This aura... It's Gohan's, what has compelled him to not rest? What's this great sadness? This great sadness that permeates his aura? I have sensed that his aura has not changed since I have first met him," _she thought, while still trying to locate the other unknown aura.

Gohan walked up the few brick steps to the temple and lightly touched the wooden gate of the temple shrine, peeking though one of the holes. There he saw Kikyo, she appeared to be in a trance sitting on her knees with her hands together.

'What is Kikyo doing in there? She seems to be in a state of deep meditation, maybe it would be wise that I don't disturb her,' he thought as head began to head back the way he came.

Just as Gohan was about to turn around and leave, Kikyo opened her eyes, "If you would like to talk to me, feel free to," she said, while getting off the floor and coming to the shrine gates to open them.

"_Man! She has very keen senses, I didn't even make a sound. Can she sense power levels?" _Gohan thought while being surprised at the same time.

There, Gohan stood face to face with a smiling Kikyo, "I see you have been watching me for some time now."

He smiled brightly, rubbing the back of his head, "Sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you. I heard Trunks did a pretty good job following your instructions earlier."

She smiled sadly in response and said softly, "It's quite alright. And yes, he did very well. He talked somewhat of your past with me. I understand you have suffered terribly since you were very young. I feel sorry that you had to endure that..."

He was somewhat taken aback with her sudden response. Gohan closed his eyes and sighed, "Listen, about what Trunks said, I don't want you to feel concerned about it. It shouldn't have to be your burden, okay? Besides I've gotten over it," he smiled yet again, trying to act assuring.

She looked at him in pity. "Do not be ashamed that you yearned for a better life, it is of no cause for damnation."

"Kikyo, why are you asking me of this all of a sudden?" Gohan said warily.

She could see the pain that he held in for so long was evident in his eyes, "I wish to hear of your story. And because... I hope that you will allow me... to touch your soul," she said hesitant with all sincerity.

"I just don't understand you Kikyo, why are you so determined to look deep within my heart?" Gohan was curious about why she was persistent about finding out more about his past.

Kikyo closed her eyes again when replying, "I do not even have to try, your heart is plain for me to see. Your smile tells it all. What I see is nothing but a façade... Just from sensing your aura, I can assume you have held this pain in for a long time. But I do want you to tell me, what is it that makes you so unbearably sad?"

His eyes widened by a small fraction, and he was taken aback by her sudden statement once again, "You are saying... I'm sad?"

Kikyo came closer to him and placed her hands on his shoulders, embracing him. His eyes widened in surprise with her action, "Even though I touch your very soul, I cannot feel you have let go of anything in your past. You have kept all that pain deep within you for many years," she assumed as she embraced him more tightly, but with tenderness.

Gohan stood there, unmoving, feeling as though he had lost track of time as unshed tears began to form at the rims of his eyes before he finally found his voice, "You're... You're right, I wanted to makes amends for not being able to save my friends that day. I felt that if trained and confronted the androids as much as possible, my father wouldn't look down upon me in shame."

Still embracing him, she looked up to him, "Do you believe your father would think of you in such a way?"

Gohan chuckled bitterly as his unshed tears began to spill over, "No... I've known my father long enough to know that he was a very accepting person. Over the years, I guess, I forced those thoughts of shame on myself. Maybe if I didn't believe what I thought was true, I wouldn't have had this bitterness. I was the fool to think that..."

"How painful it must have been. You have done more than enough good in this world. Do not blame yourself or feel guilty because of something that was not within your ability to control. So please, let your soul become free... There is no need to keep that feeling inside of you anymore," she said softly.

That was all Gohan needed to hear as he started to sob silently on her shoulder, with her still embracing him gently. After some time, he had calmed down, they were both standing in the same position, he made no move to break the embrace she cocooned him in. In all honesty, he relished this moment; he felt he finally attained peace with both his body and spirit after many years of suffering. For the first time in his life, he felt free.

"Thank you, I've held that in for so long, that it just felt good to let it out. Words can't even describe how much you have helped me. My life was trapped in such chaos, that I didn't even know what to do or where to turn to... I was just lost... So I thank you," he said out of new found contentment, a feeling he had been missing for years.

She released him from her embrace, "I told you to not to worry yourself of such things," she then took hold of his hand and looked brightly at him, "Come. Let us go inside and get some rest. Tomorrow a new day shall begin. And we as people, must break away from the past if we hope to push on forward with our lives," she said wisely, whilst holding his hand with hers and walking back to the inside of the temple.

* * *

During the short walk back to the temple, Gohan had been thinking about what Kikyo had said to him. She was right, why would he carry such guilt to begin with, when everything that happened in the past was something he had hardly no control over? When they both made it back inside the hut, they came back to the room to find Trunks was sleeping soundly. Kikyo was about to leave after she bid Gohan Goodnight, but before she could, he gently grabbed her hand.

"Huh?" she said softly as she looked back to him with a questionable stare.

"Kikyo?"

"Yes, what is it?"

He looked into her eyes with sincerity and gratitude, "Even though I have known you for only so long, I have to say that you are very giving to those you wish to help, and that you have been a good friend while doing it."

She smiled softly at what he said, "That makes me happy that you think of me as such. If it is one thing I have learned in life, it's that no matter how powerful or successful you may be, people depend on others. We are all part of a great wheel, whether we know it or not. So you should not feel ashamed that even you; yourself were in need of help."

He smiled back at her wise comment, "Thank you Kikyo, you are very wise to think like that. I wish I did in my younger years, but I had no one to turn to. Well, Goodnight," he then walked into the room to get some sleep.

Kikyo walked down the hallway to her room wearing a sincere, down-cast expression with her mind in thought, "_There is not one person in this world, who never feels lost; who has never needed others to guide them out of the darkness. Those who try to be forever divine, those who try to be forever kind; and even those who are tainted by evil. Everyone wishes to be saved."_

Just before she went to sleep, she idly said her last thought of the night aloud, "I wonder how fate shall lead us?"

* * *

The next morning, the birds were chirping their morning melody; and the sun had yet to peak over the mountains. Gohan woke to the sounds of their chirping noises, and decided that it was time do a short morning workout. He noticed Trunks was still sleeping and decided whether or not to wake him and have him tag along. He smiled at his sleeping 'younger brother'.

"_Nah, I'll let him off the hook this time,"_ he thought as he left the room, while rubbing the some of the sleep from his eyes, going down the hallway, to the outside.

When he made it outside to breath in the fresh morning dew, he caught a glimpse of Kikyo putting up laundry on a clothesline. Kikyo noticed him almost instantly and turned to smile at him.

"You're awake already, Gohan? I take it you are feeling better?" She asked curiously.

"Good Morning to you, Kikyo. I feel I have made it through a good recovery," he said with such morning enthusiasm as he grinned in the traditional _Son_ fashion.

"Good Morning. I'm glad to hear that you are doing well, and I will be sure to help you change your bandages later," she smiled softly.

"Actually, I don't think that will be necessary. I heal pretty fast," he said with such certainty, while smirking slightly.

"Well we will just check to be sure," she replied, as Gohan grinned cheekily again, while rubbing the back of his head.

"_He seems more at peace since last night. I can see it in his spirit and his face has a certain softness," _she smiled at the thought.

Gohan saw that she was still putting up laundry on the clothesline and wondered if she would want his help.

"Here, let me help you," he offered.

She chuckled at his insistent behavior, "Why don't you give yourself some time to wake up? I will be done this soon."

"I insist," he said stubbornly, grabbing a shirt and snapping it up on the clothesline.

"Alright, if you insist," she replied as she continued adding clothes to the line.

"I thought about last night when we talked, I came to realize that we are quite alike, you and I." Kikyo suddenly brought up.

He looked at her somewhat confused, "Huh? What do you mean? I'm pretty sure that on a huge margin, we both lead very different lives."

"I think you are mistaken with your conjecture. What I mean to say is that we try to live without doubt, without mistake. I suppose last night reminded me of myself and of my past," she said thoughtfully.

Gohan put his fingers on his chin, his eyebrow partly raised. "Then, what about your past?" He asked.

Kikyo stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Gohan, "You see, I wondered the countryside training to become a priestess. I also was assisting those who were terribly injured by the androids. Some who managed to escape with their lives were fortunate to survive after I treated them. And others we're not, so they died while in my care because of their injuries," she confessed, then continued what she was doing.

Gohan gave her a look of understanding, "I see... So you were in the same position as me..."

She chuckled at him again, "In ways, yes. And in others, no. I accepted that people who live in such a world; such as you or myself, would face unbearable torment and fatalities. I felt such emptiness before. However, I overcame it. There are just some of those individuals who cannot be saved with such life threatening injuries. To live is to die, to die is to live. That is my resolve," she wisely said while being open with him.

Gohan was fascinated with her short, but open speech, "Kikyo, I'll say this, you are very strong-willed."

Kikyo shook her head slightly, "No. Inside I am an ordinary woman, yet I cannot reveal myself as such. With the way the world is, you cannot waver, otherwise your negative thoughts will consume you."

She had finished hanging every piece of clothing to dry and walked back towards the temple, leaving Gohan to stand there.

"_Kikyo, what is it that you're hiding?" _He wondered as he looked towards her retreating back. In the short time that he came to know her, she had always been a mysterious person to him...

* * *

**To be concluded...**

* * *

Tell me what you think!

Also, If this chapter didn't make any sense, forgive me. I have been working on this chapter here and there, generally while staying up late all night... So I might have had not enough brain power. Also, the next chapter may take longer because I'm trying to make a good plot line as I embellish a bit more. So try to bear with me!


	3. Revelations of One's Self

Well I'm back!

Sorry for those I made hungry with my last chapter, so I made sure not to embellish too much on the snacking aspect... ^~^

But you know when a Saiyan's got to eat, a Saiyan's got to eat!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Revelations of One's Self**

* * *

Half a week had passed since the incident with the androids. And there had been no news reports on any radio station about any android sightings since then. During that time, Gohan and Trunks would help as Kikyo's assistants with injured victims who were still in the process of recovering. When she went to go get fresh medicinal herbs from various parts of the region in the early mornings, Gohan and Trunks would also often go with her to help her pick some. They had felt they owed that to her for what she had done for them. Despite Gohan was showing signs of being fully recovered, Kikyo wanted him to stay and rest at the shrine. Yet still, he chose go with them because he did not want to stay doing nothing.

"Hey Kikyo? Is this a medicinal herb?" Trunks asked as he waved the plant he picked in the air.

Kikyo who was holding a woven basket full of herbs turned to Trunks and smiled appreciatively, "Yes, well done Trunks. This plant is known as saruhozuki which can be used to greatly reduce swelling," she said as she took the herb from him.

"Well it looks as if it's going to beautiful day." Gohan said with his arms behind his head.

"I suppose it is. However, we should probably head back to the shrine. I am fairly certain we can make do with what we have so far." Kikyo decided as she began walking towards the shrine.

* * *

During the early afternoon, Gohan and Trunks had their lunch, which turned out to be another amusing scene at Kikyo's expense. She was still intrigued by how much they ate, and in so little time. After wards, Trunks decided on venturing the shrine to get some fresh air, leaving Kikyo to have time to check over Gohan's wounds.

Kikyo slowly removed the bandages she put on him the other day. And to her surprise, she discovered that all his wounds were healed just over a little four-day's time. The whole process for Gohan was mildly embarrassing to him each time she checked his wounds. He never had a woman look him over for wounds other than that of Bulma, which was rather a normal thing for him. Then she gently placed her hand on a portion of his previously wounded torso, which made Gohan lightly blush.

"_His wounds have already healed. Yet, there seems to be no remnants of scar tissue either. Nothing... This man... He nor Trunks must not be of this world for his injuries to heal in such a short period of time,"_ her eyes trembled slightly at the mere thought it.

Kikyo was staring at him while she had her hand on his torso, examining him. And Gohan was starting to get more nervous at the thought of her doing that.

"Kikyo, is anything wrong?" Gohan asked nervously with a more flushed expression, thankfully she did not notice.

She looked towards his face again, "No, nothing of the sort. However, now that you ask me that, I do have a question. How is it that you can heal during such a short time? Some of your injuries were quite deep and there is apparently no traces of scarring," she said eying him suspiciously, as she sat beside him on the bed.

Gohan closed his eyes and sighed, as he thought with dread, 'I hope she doesn't freak out after I tell her this...'

He looked her in the eyes be fore saying, "Remember what Trunks said about us not being normal people? Well, we aren't... exactly human... "

Kikyo was staring at him rather bewildered and speechless at the same time. "_You are... not 'entirely' human?" _She thought incredulously.

"Hmm," she closed her eyes and coming to the sudden realization, she answered, "Now I understand, why your aura is so much stronger than that of a normal humans and how you can heal in so little time... I assumed you were not that of a normal human being to begin with, when I noticed your hair changing color."

His face turned to her at her reaction, seemingly disturbed, "You seem... to be taking this very well," he said while he was awkwardly surprised by how she took it. She didn't seem the least bit edgy about the fact of him not being entirely human.

"I am not utterly stunned by the fact you are "not entirely human" as you say... I was surprised to say the least... Yet if you are not all human, then of what species are you? Are you even of this world?" Kikyo replied with a quizzical tone. Then she blinked a few times as he made no notion to speak. And she took note of his face that had faulted into a stone cold expression. She closed her eyes regretfully, she must have been far too obnoxious, "Forgive me. I was rude. I should have not asked that..." she said staring into his eyes regretfully.

He smiled somewhat, "It's okay, I don't mind at all in fact. It's just been a while since I really ever talked to anyone about myself and my past," he gazed downward as he began to think of what to tell her.

"Well, for starters, I should probably talk about my dad's origins," he sighed and lowered his head at the thought of bringing up his father to her. However, he was going to tell her, he had a feeling that after all she did for him so far; she had a right to know.

"You see... my father... was not born here on Earth, he was born on a distant planet, known as planet of the Saiyans. The Saiyans are... or were primarily born for combat. When my father he made it to this world, he was no more than an infant, sent in a space pod. He was discovered by an old man named Gohan, who found him in the woods and later became my father's adoptive grandfather. And I guess you finally figured out where my namesake came from," he said dejectedly, with his eyebrows knitted together and his head somewhat to his side.

Kikyo blinked at him a few times before replying, "I understand, and yet I do not follow... What was the sole purpose to send him here to this world, what could they possibly desire in doing so?"

His began to fidget anxiously, with a crooked smile on his face, "When my father was sent to Earth, he was originally sent to rid the Earth of all life; so that the planet would be available to be sold to other celestial buyers," he answered.

Kikyo's eyes narrowed slightly, "You mean... He was sent to kill the world's inhabitants?"

"Yes... And this is what's ironic, during the course of my great-grandfather looking after him, my father as a child was uncooperative and very aggressive, such was the Saiyan ways... Until one day my father hit his head falling down into a ravine, causing his memory to be lost. So afterward, he became a regular happy boy and later... a hero... I always wanted to be like him, to be as strong as him. I dedicated my whole life to be just as strong as he was. Or strong enough just to stop the androids at least. But I can't replace him. No one can," Gohan's said faintly as his eyes shimmered slightly.

Kikyo noticed his eyes become more glossy, her face turned to that of a saddened one, "_His eyes... show such sadness... To even bring up his father must be very hard for him even still... Yet there seems to be more to his story... However, for his sake, I shall not pry," _she thought.

She placed her hand on his and looked into his onyx pearl-like eyes as she smiled sincerely, "Stop, that's all I need to hear... Do not say any more. It is good that you told me more about yourself, I understand more about you. Gohan, if you need someone to talk to, I am free to listen," she tenderly said.

Gohan placed his other hand on top of hers lightly and smiled back, "Thank you Kikyo, for everything."

Kikyo nodded as Gohan got his blue under shirt and put it on, along with the orange top to his fighting uniform.

Shortly after some time, Trunks came through the door, "Hey Gohan? Are we ready to go? I bet my mom is worried sick about us."

"Yeah, we should probably get going," he said as he tied his sash around his waist.

"Wait. There is something I wish to ask you, Trunks." Kikyo said, causing Gohan and Trunks to glance curiously towards her.

"Huh? Yeah, what is it?" Trunks replied.

"I have been trying to fathom why your name sounds so familiar... You would not happen to be related to Bulma Briefs, would you?" She inquired.

Trunks smiled brightly at her. "Yeah, she's my mom!"

Kikyo chuckled a bit, "So I see. I heard a great deal about your mother's accomplishments and the machines she has invented over the years. She seems to be quite an extraordinary woman, you must be proud to be her son," she replied in the utmost certainty.

Trunks grinned and nodded. "I know! She's pretty cool, you'd like her!"

Then Gohan looked at Kikyo, grinned brightly and snapped his fingers, "I have an idea! Why don't you come with us, Kikyo? There you can meet Bulma, I'm pretty sure she would love some company, especially to have the company of someone who helped us!"

She blinked casually, "You are serious?" She asked curiously due to his sudden outburst.

"Yeah, come along with us!" Trunks said with much glee.

Kikyo placed her fingers under her chin, "Last I heard, Bulma Briefs resided at Capsule Corporation in West City... It would take some time to get there..."

Gohan chuckled lightly while rubbing the back of his head, "Actually it won't take as long as you think. So, would you like to come with us?"

She looked up to Gohan's bright smile and smiled herself, "Hmm... I suppose... Alright, I shall accompany you. I am positive most of the people who reside in this shrine shall be alright, most of their injuries have been healed, so I am sure they will be fine." Kikyo said as she walked to the other side of the room and grabbed her bow and arrows, placing her quiver on her back with her bow attached to it.

"Well then, let's go already! My mom's waiting!" Trunks said as he began to walk out of the room, with Kikyo and Gohan following suit.

* * *

When they made it to the outside of the hut, Kikyo was pondering on how they were going to get to West City in such a small amount of time. Normally for her, since she traveled by foot, it would take her at least a day or more. Depending on walking distance.

Gohan looked at Kikyo with an uncertain expression. "Um... Kikyo?"

She turned curiously to him, "Yes? is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong... But in order to get there... were... uh... going to have to fly. Which means I'm going to have to um... carry you." Gohan said rambling somewhat, nervous at the fact.

"Fly? You can fly?" She asked in wonder, then she remembered what he said earlier her about him and Trunks not being entirely human, "I... Oh... I understand..."

He timidly took her into his arms, gently sliding his hand under her knees and the other around her back, "Are you ready?" Gohan questioned. He did not want to scare her by just sudden take off.

She looked up at him in wonder and surprise, "Uh... yes... Yes, I am..."

Kikyo gasped as Gohan and Trunks took to the air slowly at first and then they began to speed up gradually. Gohan couldn't help but feel jumpy inside, when she gripped onto him ever so tenderly, while he carried her in his arms. During the course of being held in his arms, as they flew to West City, she was surprised to say the least; this was something she hadn't experienced ever before...

* * *

By middle of the afternoon, they made it to West City at Capsule Corp. They descended slowly to the front yard and Gohan slowly put Kikyo back on the ground on her two feet, then he had turned his head away from her, with a slight pink hue grazing his face.

Trunks raised one of his eyebrows due to mentor's sudden action, "_Hmm... This is very interesting. I wonder what's got Gohan all bent out of shape, he has been like that with Kikyo for the past two days."_ Trunks thought to himself.

"So Kikyo, how well did you hold out when we were flying?" Trunks asked.

"Quite fine," she replied as she gazed at the large dome-shaped building, "So, I take it this is Capsule Corporation, I presume?" She asked.

Trunks put his arms behind his head, "Yep, Home Sweet Home."

They walked to the entrance of building, but before they reached the door, a blue haired woman came stalking toward them; with her fists clenched.

"And just where in the hell were you two for the past four days? You both had me worried to death! Are you both trying to make me go mentally insane?" She yelled with her teeth slightly gritted, her face in front of Gohan's.

"S-sorry Bulma, it won't happen again, I promise." Gohan said shakily as he had his hands out in front of him with a "Please-Don't-Kill-Me" Look.

She crossed her arms, "What about you, young man? What do you have to say for yourself?" She said infuriated.

"I'm sorry mom, but I had to help Gohan fight the androids." Trunks answered with a stern face.

"What have I told you about not going to fight those mechanical demons, why is it that most children think their parents are so stupid?" She asked agitatedly.

"Mom," Trunks whined. He obviously had no way to back up his story.

This is when Kikyo walked up to Bulma and intervened, "Forgive me Miss however, if it is anyone to blame; it is me," she bowed her head out of respect for the older woman.

Bulma eyed up the woman strangely, "Just who are you?" She asked calmly.

"My name is Kikyo, I was the one who took Gohan and Trunks to a shrine near the city where the androids attacked. I was previously treating Gohan's wounds for the past few days and provided a temporary place for them to stay... Forgive me," she bowed again out of courtesy.

Bulma blinked a few times, "_She seems to be a shrine priestess. What a strange young woman she is... Her way of mannerisms are strict." _she thought.

Bulma sighed out of frustration, "Look, it's fine... I'm more peeved with those two for not telling me where they go most of the time. Anyways, thanks for looking after them," she said tiredly, looking at the two of them in frustration.

Kikyo nodded and smiled lightly, "You're welcome."

"By the way, my name is Bulma. But I'm sure you already know." Bulma said smiling, as she extended her hand to Kikyo.

Kikyo shook her hand, "Yes it is a pleasure to meet you, I heard about some of your achievements based on technological development and research."

"Well you heard right, why don't you come in for some tea and we can talk?" Bulma replied excitedly. It had been a long time since she had company besides that of her son and Gohan, which drove her insane because they only came to eat most of the time.

"Sure... I suppose. I do not see why not," Kikyo said.

~~~_Grumble~~~_

Kikyo and Bulma turned to the noise and saw Gohan and Trunks both with their hands on their stomachs.

"Um... Bulma? Do you have anything to eat? We're sort of hungry," Gohan said, looking pitiful.

Kikyo smiled knowingly and Bulma sighed again. "Yep, you are definitely your father's son," Bulma said as they began to walk inside...

* * *

Inside Bulma's illustrious home, in the kitchen, Gohan and Trunks were busy eating their meals. Which was a small portion to them, but large to the eyes of the spectators. This was very much the norm for Bulma. However, for Kikyo, it was something she would probably never get used to. During their eating frenzy, Kikyo and Bulma were conversing over a nice hot cup of tea.

"So, you are a priestess and you travel around the country to try to help people who have managed to escape from the androids, huh?" Bulma said as she sipped her tea.

"Yes, that's right. I have been assisting those who have managed to survive with bad injuries during the course of my travels. So I generally do not stay in one place for long." Kikyo replied.

Bulma turned to look at Gohan and Trunks, "Anyways, I sure hope these two didn't cause you too much trouble... Not that they would..."

Kikyo bowed her head and smiled, "No, they were no trouble at all. They were both well-mannered while in my presence."

"That's good to hear," Bulma began, "But there is one thing I seriously don't get... Gohan, how is it that you met her while you were fighting the androids? I want details," she asked or more so, demanded of him.

Gohan lifted his face from his bowl of food, "Well, the androids had me and Trunks on the ropes and were about to were about to take me out. If it were not for her, I don't think me and Trunks would be alive now," he replied as he smiled at Kikyo.

At that second, Bulma nearly spit out her tea she was sipping on, "Wait? What did she do?" Bulma screeched with wide eyes, looking at Kikyo, with bewilderment getting the better of her.

Kikyo closed her eyes, "Yes, I arrived there. And by shooting an arrow at them, I managed to catch them off guard just before they could carry out their attempt. I was able to put an end to the female android as well. However, the other managed to escape," she relied with a stern look.

The great C.E.O of Capsule Corp. was just baffled, and stared at the young priestess transfixed. "But then... how could that be? I thought the androids were invulnerable to any form of human weaponry. If a gun was shot at them... the bullets would just bounce off of them never mind arrows."

"I do not know either. I just wanted to do it. I just felt in that moment, that I could. So, that is what I did," the priestess answered nonchalantly, while being honest.

Trunks lifted his face from his bowl of rice and grinned, "Yeah, she saved our necks big time!" Trunks exclaimed, then he resumed eating.

Bulma was shell-shocked at what she heard, she never thought that the day would come, during a time and place when the androids were no more, or to that extent anyways.

"Whoa... I guess... I don't know what to say... except thank you for all that you did... Kikyo... for saving my son," she said to the point she was almost overwhelmed with joy.

She felt as though she would break down in tears, but she willed herself to hold in her tears of joy. The whole android scenario would be less hectic and at the very least. And from now on, she knew her son's life would be in a lot less jeopardy.

Kikyo nodded her head slowly and smiled sincerely, knowing that this moment was a tender one. "Then I am glad for you... and for your son," she replied softly.

Then Bulma decided to lighten up the mood by chuckling wholeheartedly, "And here I thought Gohan had the time to find himself a girlfriend! Boy, was I wrong," she smiled slyly at Gohan, just in time to see him spit out some of the rice in his mouth.

"BULMA!" Gohan yelled, his face beat red from the sudden embarrassment.

Bulma looked slyly at him once more, "Well, you do have to admit, that she is pretty good-looking. Good choice, Gohan..."

That is when he remained silent and put his face towards his food, blushing wildly.

Trunks raised his head from his bowl slightly, "_Now I get why Gohan has been acting weirdly,"_ he smirked to himself, "_This could be fun," _he thought excitedly.

Kikyo chuckled lightly at the man's predicament, "Thank you, I appreciate the compliment Mrs. Briefs. However, there is no such thing happening between us," she said nonchalantly.

"Oh no, just call me Bulma! Hmm... Well that's too bad, I think you and Gohan would probably make a good match." Bulma replied optimistically.

Gohan decided he had enough of Bulma's persistent teasing, so he got up from his chair, "Hey Trunks, do you want to go out and spar for a while?" He asked, hoping Trunks would give him an excuse to leave.

"Yeah sure, let's go!" Trunks replied, thrilled to go spar with his mentor. Trunks got up from his chair and followed Gohan to the outside.

"Gohan, be sure to keep it down to bare minimal, and be careful!" Bulma said to him while he was walking out of the kitchen.

Gohan waved his hand in the air, "We will," he stated calmly.

Then Trunks and Gohan went outside. Shortly after, Bulma turned back to Kikyo and saw she was not the least bit perturbed at what she said.

"_Gosh, she's a tough woman to crack any real emotion out of,"_ Bulma thought.

"Now that those two are outside, I'd say we deserve a little girl time to chat," the blue haired genius said.

"I see, so what is it that you wish to talk to me about?" Kikyo asked.

"Well... it's about Gohan... I came to notice he's been acting more happier, like he was during his early childhood years... I haven't seen that side of him for a long time, since before his father passed away... I'm fairly certain that whatever it was, it had nothing to do with you defeating one of the androids does it?" Bulma inquired.

Kikyo bowed her head with a downcast expression, "Actually, no... that is not the case. The first night he stayed at the shrine... he told me that for all these years, he believed that he was at fault for how his friends had died, and that his father looked down upon him... All I could do at that moment, was try to console him and help him through his pain," she said sadly.

Bulma looked down to her tea-cup and replied, "The majority of his life was filled with such trauma, he lost his father and fellow friends when he was about ten years old, and he took it upon himself to fight the androids. Ever since then, Gohan has been cold and distant at times as the years forced him to mature... Had it not been for Trunks all these years, who held Gohan together... I don't think Gohan would have had any shred of sanity left within him. My son is basically his only friend in the world..."

Bulma placed her hand on Kikyo's and looked sincerely at the young priestess, "Thank you... Thank you so much for doing this for him... I'm happy to know that after all of his painstaking hardships, he is able to retain some semblance of who he was."

Kikyo nodded and smiled, hoping that the people of this world would be able to live without constant fear all the time and that one day, there may be a world to live in without the need of fighting. She too was hoping for that of a somewhat normal life...

* * *

Evening had rolled around and Gohan and Trunks had come back from training to find Kikyo and Bulma were having a wonderful time talking to each other.

Kikyo was chuckling, "I see... so you had your husband walking around in a pink shirt, which he did not take too kindly to?"

Bulma laughed in return. "Lets just say a lot of people noticed him that day. I tell ya," she laughed some more.

"It must be nice to have such nice warm memories of those you love," Kikyo said trying not to remember anything of her past, nor the thought of thinking to bring it up. Then she brought her attention to the arrivals who came to the kitchen, "I take it you both enjoyed yourselves outside?"

Gohan rubbed the back of his neck, "Yep, pretty much! Trunks is getting better at tapping into his strength! I feel it, he's close to becoming a Super Saiyan!" he exclaimed while just Trunks just grinned beside him.

Kikyo closed her eyes and chuckled again, "As interesting as that sounds, I do not think Bulma agrees with the fact you are training her son to fight."

Bulma took a deep breath and sighed, "No, it's alright. As much as I don't want him to, he'll just go anyways... As long as he's not fighting the androids, I can live with that. Besides, it's in their blood to fight."

"So I have noticed," the priestess replied amused.

"Aw, it's not that bad," Gohan said as he grinned.

Bulma sighed again, then she smiled at the priestess. "Kikyo?" She asked.

"Yes Bulma?"

"It's getting sort of late, would you like to have dinner and perhaps stay a few nights with us? You said earlier that you don't exactly have a permanent residence. So you're more than welcome to stay with us for a while?" Bulma offered kindly.

Kikyo was surprised by her offer, but she felt the need to decline, "No, I could not impose... I cannot ask of such a favor from you."

"Why not, Kikyo? If Bulma doesn't see anything wrong with it, then I don't see it as a problem!" Gohan beamed as he grinned. He turned out to like Kikyo's company very much, and found her kind nature to be welcoming.

"Why don't you stay with us?" Trunks exclaimed. He too turned out to like Kikyo after all they had been through during the past few days.

"Three to one we outnumber you on votes." Bulma said in a crafty sort of way.

Kikyo laughed softly at Bulma's crafty remark, "Alright, I shall stay should it put you at ease. I appreciate your hospitality."

"Alright then, it's settled!" Bulma said happily.

* * *

Later that night, Trunks and Gohan were already asleep and Bulma was prepared to go to her room and get some sleep but before that, Bulma decided she would lend Kikyo one of her sleeping garments for the night.

"Hey Kikyo, would you like me to give you something to sleep in for tonight?" Bulma asked curiously.

Kikyo smiled at Bulma's generosity, "No, that is quite alright. Keep it for yourself Bulma," she declined kindly at the offer.

Bulma looked at her strangely, "_She really does not like to accept anyone's generosity,"_ she thought.

"Okay then suit yourself, there is a guestroom for you to sleep in, which is just down the hall at the third door from the right," Bulma pointed out.

"Anyways, Goodnight," Bulma said as she went to sleep.

Kikyo bowed her head, "Yes, have a good night."

She then started to walk to the guestroom however, before she made it to her room, she noticed another door beside her that was slightly open for her to see inside. There she had taken notice to the way Gohan was tossing and turning in his bed.

"Damn those androids..." Gohan murmured in his sleep as he continued to toss around violently.

Kikyo from the doorway looked sadly at him. "_Even still, he continues to fight in his dreams?"_ She thought as she came walking into his room, towards him. Her gaze darkened when she saw something crawl on to him; a shadow. It was a messenger from the Netherworld that appeared in plain sight, crawling on him.

"_Still... Evil threatens this man's life,"_ she thought, as the minature messenger took notice of her advancing hand. And just by touching it, the creature turned to ash.

She then lightly touched his arm, shaking him gently, "Gohan, wake up. You are having a nightmare," she said softly, hoping he would wake up from his dreadful nightmare.

Just her sudden touch seemed to be enough to wake him. He opened his eyes gradually to see her face, "Kikyo... what are you doing here? Aren't you going to get some sleep?" He asked groggily.

She looked at him sadly once more, "I was about to go to get some rest, and I noticed you were having a nightmare... You still fight them... In your dreams don't you?" She asked in a sad tone.

Gohan smiled at how she seemed to care for others. He always liked the way she cared for others. Just over the short time of knowing her, he came to like her more since they had met that fateful day.

He shook his head slowly, "I'll be alright. I just won't be able to sleep for a while, that's all... I think I'll go get some fresh air to clear my head," he said while getting up off the bed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Then allow me to keep you company?" She asked smiling.

"Sure, if you want," he replied with the same gesture.

* * *

Gohan and Kikyo went outside to the front balcony to breathe in the fresh midnight breeze while they enjoyed each others' presence, gazing at the stars in the sky. Gohan then blushed when he looked at Kikyo, remembering earlier what Bulma was saying when she was playing match-maker.

"Sorry about what Bulma said earlier this evening," he said breaking the silence.

Kikyo looked curiously at him, "What did she say that you feel the need to apologize for?"

"She said... uh... we would make... um... a good match." Gohan stammered, as he reddened even more.

Kikyo smiled amused at Gohan's childish antics. Even though he seemed to have matured so much as a warrior, he still seemed so innocent.

She chuckled at him, "Don't be... I did not find that embarrassing in the least, so you should not either."

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, with a blush still evident on his face, "Well okay, I won't think about it anymore..."

Gohan was amazed by her emotional strengths, it seemed as though nothing could penetrate her hard shell. And yet, in spite of that, he could see she had been keeping something to herself. Something dark and unpleasant.

'Could it be something else of her past?' Gohan thought.

"Kikyo?"

She looked at him. "Yes?"

"I have always wanted to ask you, what was your childhood like?" Gohan asked sincerely.

She shifted her gaze away from him and had not responded for the slightest of moments, as she recalled the memories of her own past. "My childhood is one I would never wish for any child. If that is what you mean," She answered finally while solemn at the same time.

"How so?" He asked interested, then he frowned in alarm to her grim expression.

"Before I knew anything of fighting, I was a happy and innocent child... However, before even that, I lived with my real mother at the time. Since I was born, my father later left for another woman, leaving me and my mother, so I did not have the chance to know him... As the years progressed, I was lonely while under my mother's care and she would often abuse me... I did not know why she was doing it to me... Each and every time she would beat me, I convinced myself that I did something terribly wrong... so I deserved what I received," she said with a blank face, showing no hint of emotion, as she began to have painful flashbacks of what her former life was like with her birth mother, as she had recalled it.

"Oh... I'm... Sorry Kikyo, I shouldn't have brought it up." Gohan said grimly, mentally kicking himself for bringing it up.

Kikyo lowered her head her eyes closed as she smiled out of sincerity, "No... it is only right... You told me of your own past," she continued with her story.

"I was eight years old when my birth mother abandoned me... I later was discovered by an older priestess of the village I was in and she took me into her care. Afterward, as I began to live with her, she cherished and loved me as if I was her real daughter... Since then, I never felt such loneliness again... By the time I was nine years old, my foster-mother trained me to become a priestess because of the spiritual power I possessed... Thereafter, I surpassed her in spiritual power; she could not have been more proud of me," she smiled sadly soon after, at the fond memories she had of the one who took care of her.

"I turned seventeen years old by the time... the androids attacked my village and when she confronted those beasts... they killed the one person I came to love so much... It has been five years since then, and what has kept me going so far was the thought of exacting my revenge," she said, as her eyes began to shimmer at horrid memory of what happened to her mother.

"If only I could have been at the village moments before the androids came, I could have possibly changed things. If I would have, I would not have had this bitterness," she concluded as she remembered the sight of corpses, the smell of burning flesh, and the screaming. The trauma of it all haunted every recesses of her mind to even recall what had happened that day. That's why she chose to breakaway from it all.

"You don't have to tell me any more, Kikyo." Gohan urged, he did not want her to be downed by the unfortunate happenings of her past.

She shortly after snapped out of the thought of her memories, and was surprised to see Gohan's hand gently on her shoulder.

He smiled softly, giving her shoulder a tender squeeze for extra assurance, "We will make it through this eventually," he said in an assuring voice.

She glanced back from behind to see Gohan's face before asking, "Do you think any of us will have a chance to lead ordinary lives without the need to fight?"

Gohan shifted his head to stare determinedly at the stars as he responded, "A day will come for all of us, when the people who live in fear will be able to live ordinary lives once again."

He turned his gaze back to Kikyo and looked into her eyes as he smiled, "It's what I have fought for all this time. When you came along, you made the majority of that wish possible."

Kikyo chuckled in advance as she nodded gratifyingly, "Thank you, you reminded me that there is still hope in the world, you opened my eyes to truth... That I can strive for my normalcy in life."

Gohan was relieved to see that he was able to give her some assurance to bring her out of her own doubts.

"Then I'm glad I could help."

They continued to watch the stars in the night sky. And a shooting star shot overhead...

Hope was the only thing anyone ever did have in this world. Yet in the end, hope is accompanied by despair. The question becomes when one would overpower the other.

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

So that's the third chapter set and done!

If you think I am moving too fast with the story, tell me. Thanks for reading! My next chapter will take some time, due to the fact I am making a picture and hoping to post it on Deviantart after I get a scanner for the first step...


	4. Liberation and a Nostalgic Past

Okay, so here is another addition to my chapters of my crazy story. Just a warning this chapter might be a little angsty...

The song that inspired me to write this chapter was:

"Be Human" By Scott Matthew

* * *

**Chapter 4: Liberation and a Nostalgic Past**

* * *

Another week had passed since Kikyo started to stay at Capsule Corp and she came to know Bulma for her nature to be persistent while being persuasive. As the days had passed, Bulma had taken quite a liking to Kikyo for her wholesome personality and selflessness as a person. When Kikyo helped remaining surviving refugees throughout the city, she would often volunteer to assist doctors with patients who had severe injuries. And at the same time, Gohan and Trunks helped out as well by providing clean water and food for refugees of other towns and cities; provided they were not training.

In the midst of all that was happening, Gohan felt that during all his years of suffering, he was in a coma for at least a decade's time. And he was just now waking up to remember what it was like to be human again. Instead of living only to be able to fight and kill, such as his past was. Truly, in the longest time, Gohan had never felt what it was like to be more free than what he has been for the past number of days. Since he came to know the one woman who made this life-long fantasy of his a reality.

Gohan was sitting on a chair in Bulma's living room, with his elbow on the arm of the couch and his head resting in his palm. He watched with a pleased gaze on his face, while he admired Kikyo as she and Bulma were talking. This however, did not go unnoticed by her.

"_Gohan..."_

"Gohan? Gohan?" Someone was calling him...

Gohan snapped out of his daydream when he noticed a hand being waved in front of his face. He then looked up to see Trunks.

"Yeah Trunks, is something wrong?"

There Trunks stood beside him, who bore an impatient look on his face because of how his mentor seemed infatuated with Kikyo. He vaguely wondered if she was into witchcraft.

"Can we go and train now?" Trunks asked impatiently.

"Sure! Why not? Let's go get some training time in!" Gohan suggestively replied.

Before they could leave the living room, the radio they were listening to suddenly beeped with an urgent message.

"We have an urgent message, the androids are now attacking Gingertown near West City! Those who are in the city evacuate while you can! Some citizens of the city are fleeing on foot! Will anything in this world stop their horrid reign of carnage?" The reporter on the radio station exclaimed in an utmost dire voice.

Gohan hastily got up off his chair. "Let's get going Trunks!" Gohan exclaimed.

Trunks nodded, "Gotcha!"

Bulma immediately ran over to grab Trunks' hand. "Trunks! You are not going anywhere! I will not allow it!" She scolded.

Kikyo walked at a quick pace to her room, coming back with her bow and arrows in hand. Gohan looked at Kikyo wondering what she was thinking, "Kikyo? What are you doing?"

She looked at him stern-faced, "Most likely the reason this disturbance is being caused, is because that android is stooping to such depths just to lure you and me out... I am positive that he still damaged from our last encounter. If that android wants me, I shall go find him..."

Gohan set his eyes on her like as if she was crazy, "But you can't go out there! You'll get hurt!" Gohan feared.

Kikyo turned her back to him before saying, "I am not going to debate with you on whether I should go or not. I have made my decision. And Trunks you are to stay here, only Gohan can come with me," she stated with an authoritative tone.

Trunks shook his head wildly, "No way! You both can't go fight that android alone!" He objected, disagreeing with her.

Kikyo whipped her head back in fury, "TRUNKS! You are to stay here! Do you understand?" She demanded.

Trunks didn't know what to say, he had never seen this side of Kikyo before since he had known her. He had always known her to be pleasant natured. He never seen her become so serious.

Bulma put her hands on her son's shoulders, "She's right Trunks, you will only get hurt. And I don't want that," she spoke softly, hoping to calm Trunks.

Kikyo kind of regretted yelling at him, she placed her hand on his shoulder, smiling softly, "Trunks, I know you wish to help and I know you have been training hard... But if you die, you have nothing. For now try to avoid fighting and build a future for yourself. We will be back soon, so stay with your mother," she advised.

Trunks sighed with his head lowered, like as if he was being placed out of the loop, "Fine..."

Kikyo could tell from the sound of voice he was using, she assumed he was lying to her face. Could it be their drive to fight? In any case, she did have something planned so he could not leave if that was his motive. Then she abruptly turned to the older half Saiyan, "Gohan, it is time to leave," she declared as she proceeded to amble to the front entrance.

"Right, we'll be back soon Trunks, that's a promise!" Gohan said as he ran to follow her outside. He knew Kikyo was making the right choice for the best of all their interests. However, now he wanted to end this android crisis once and for all. For that, he was going to help Kikyo in return. Personally he felt he still owed her.

* * *

Once Kikyo and Gohan made it to the outside, Kikyo stopped in the front yard and began holding her two fingers up.

"Kikyo? Aren't we going?" Gohan asked eager to stop the android.

Gohan was startled when he saw a huge energy dome erect itself over Capsule Corporation and noticed Kikyo stopped chanting.

She opened her eyes before saying, "The barrier should keep them safe for some time, also Trunks will not be able to leave. It might be underhanded of me, but this should prevent him from getting involved, should he try to leave," she predicted knowing all too well that Trunks would not be able to pull a fast one and try to join the fight.

She looked up to him, "Now let us go."

Gohan nodded, picked her up off the ground and took off into the sky, towards Gingertown...

* * *

Deep in the heart of the destroyed town, buildings were in shambles as a vile black-haired android was mercilessly ending one life after another. Those who were in his path were trying to flee, only to be wiped from existence before they could move any further.

"_That foolish human! If I come across her again, I will repay everything she did to me with death! I will have revenge for my humiliation and that of Eighteen's! There is no turning back from this!"_ Seventeen thought callously.

Seventeen fired a blast to send another 'innocent' man into hell however, before the blast could reach its target, his blast was intercepted by a pink radiant light, allowing that innocent man to escape unscathed and to live. Seventeen turned his head to the interference. There Gohan and Kikyo stood side by side, Gohan in his Super Saiyan form, in his fighting stance prepared, while Kikyo, with her bow at the ready. Seventeen maneuvered his footing towards the 'Pitiful Humans' and proceeded to stalk towards them, glowering at them menacingly.

Gohan shifted his eyes to Kikyo for a second, "Kikyo, I have a plan to end this quickly," he said in a hushed voice. Kikyo glanced at him for a split second, inquiring him to speak, "I'll try to get Seventeen at the right moment by grabbing him by his arms so he is wide open. The rest will be up to you. So back me up."

Kikyo nodded as she kept her bow and arrow drawn towards the synthetic being.

"THIS TIME, I'LL KILL YOU!" Seventeen screamed as he began to do a rush attack towards Kikyo. Gohan went in front to charge and land the first hit. And the two started landing a barrage of kicks and punches.

"I WILL TAKE MY REVENGE AGAINSTS THAT HUMAN! MY HAND WILL BE PLAYING WITH HER INSIDES!" Seventeen yelled enraged as he continued to try to attack back.

"Keep dreaming, cause that's never going to happen!" Gohan spat back, gaining the upper hand against the vile synthetic being.

Seventeen was somewhat at a disadvantage due to the loss of his arm in his earlier fight, so he could not block most of Gohan's attacks and was shortly after overwhelmed. Gohan managed to kick Seventeen in the jaw, he then used his speed to reappear behind his opponent and managed to successfully hold Seventeen by the arms. Seventeen's back against his chest in an arm lock.

Seventeen's eyes widened, his worst fears realized when he took notice to the human he had come to despise so much, had an arrow pointed towards him. "NO! LET ME GO! RELEASE ME AT ONCE!" He yelled in a demanding voice, as he tried to struggle loose from Gohan's powerful arm-lock.

"Kikyo! Do it now! I... I have him!" Gohan yelled in exclamation, struggling to hold Seventeen in place.

"Right!" Aiming for Seventeen's wide open chest, she released her arrow with all its force.

The arrow penetrated her target just as Gohan released his hold on Seventeen. He made it to the ground just in time to see the androids' tragic demise when he looked up to see the energy of the arrow almost nearly engulf the sky.

"_Awe! Incredible!"_ His face contorted to that of awe, as he beheld the site he took in.

"What?" Seventeen screamed, thereupon the arrow of pure light pierced a hole through his body, "_Why? Why couldn't I have at least killed that pathetic human?"_ The android thought in his final moments, as he met his end.

He let out a deathlike scream as his body was vaporized by the light from the arrow that illuminated the sky. In the end, no remnants of his being remained when the light dissipated...

Gohan had been gawking at Kikyo for some time. Hence, he began to scrutinize how Kikyo could be so formidable. She had the appearance of a mere woman, who could barely throw a punch, according from his own impression of her. Yet, still to him, she just appeared fragile despite all of the things he had seen her capable of doing.

After some time, she placed her bow to her side. She soon after discovered how different he appeared to her eyes, "This is the first time I have ever seen you up close while in this form you spoke of?" She asked astonished, "You called it Super Saiyan, is that right?"

"Um... Yeah this is it," he stated as his hair later faded from light blond to black, and his eyes from turquoise to black once again. He grinned while he kept his gaze on her, "I have to say you're an amazing person Kikyo, you changed the world with what you did," he said brightly.

She was delighted at the compliment and shook her head, "No, it was a group effort."

She then acknowledged the few scrapes on his face. "Are you injured Gohan?" She asked concerned.

Gohan rubbed the back of his head, grinning, "Nah, I'll be alright. Just a few scrapes."

She was also amused at his carefree nature. Even though they lived in such a dire world, he seemed to have such a positive glow. "Let's go back to Bulma's now, okay Gohan? There I shall tend to any wounds you may have," she decided.

"Yeah, we'd better get back, I'm sure they are both counting on us to come back in one piece," he assumed.

Kikyo was about to walk back to the direction of Capsule Corporation. However, before she could, Gohan gently took hold of her hand and she gazed curiously at him, "Uh... Kikyo. before we leave, there is something I have to tell you..."

"Yes, is something wrong?" She asked unsure from his tone of voice.

Feeling an overflow of joy, Gohan came closer to her with a passionate smile on his face and wrapped his arms around her in a warm, friendly embrace, "I just want to say thank you for being by my side. I am glad you were by my side," he softly spoke to her honestly.

Kikyo stayed in his unexpected embrace, his joy was infectious to her. "I'm glad as well," she began as she smiled, "Because we were both able to make a difference in this world. Now, I might be able to live the life of an ordinary woman," she admitted with hope.

A few minutes later he gracefully picked her up into his arms and flew back to Capsule Corporation.

* * *

When they made it back to Bulma's, Gohan put Kikyo down onto solid ground again and watched when she took down the barrier she erected over the dome-shaped building.

They walked inside and Gohan nearly got toppled over by Trunks, when Trunks jumped on him. "Gohan you're back! And Kikyo too!" Trunks exclaimed.

Gohan grinned with enthusiasm. "Yes we are little bro!" he declared as he hugged Trunks back.

Kikyo looked on, delighted at the scene. "_Those two have such a close-knit bond, that it seems to be almost unbreakable. They are just like as if they are brothers of the same blood," _she thought while watching Gohan and Trunks being reunited again.

Bulma came walking to where Trunks ran to and took note that they had returned. "You're back... So how did it go? Is everything all right now?" Bulma inquired.

Kikyo smiled wholeheartedly, closed her eyes and responded honestly, "Yes, there shall be no more wrong doing from those accursed androids ever again."

Said scientist face beamed brightly, "Oh... Thank goodness!" Bulma replied happily with tears beginning to come down from the corners of her eyes. What she heard was the best news of her life. The world could finally go back to being normal after such a long time of strenuous hardships and suffering... Well at least somewhere back to being normal...

Trunks saw that his mom was crying, "Mom is... something wrong?" He asked worried.

"No... everything is alright, I'm just really happy is all." Bulma replied as she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes.

Bulma eyed up the young priestess who brought salvation once again to the world, "Young lady, you truly must be an angel."

Kikyo was taken aback by Bulma's comment. Then she closed her eyes flattered by it before replying, "I am no such thing, although it is nice that you think of me as such. It truly is flattering. However, you should thank Gohan. He was the one fighting most of the time. I just finished what was started," she said honestly while giving a gracious expression to Gohan. He just grinned his usual cheesy grin.

* * *

Evening had rolled around. After Kikyo patched up any wounds Gohan had, he told Bulma and Trunks how Kikyo and him destroyed Seventeen with every bit of detail as they had dinner. However, Gohan left out the part about him hugging Kikyo, otherwise he would not stop getting teased by Bulma. If his mother was there, that would make her day for sure...

"...and that's how we destroyed Android Seventeen." Gohan finished.

Bulma looked at Kikyo wide-eyed. "Wow girl, you're really something else!"

"Yeah, no kidding!" Trunks said in the same fashion.

"I don't need any thanks. I wanted to do it." Kikyo chuckled earnestly.

'Just wait until Chi Chi hears about this! And speaking of chichi...' Bulma thought plotting something sinister.

"Gosh Gohan, with such great news I thought you would have told your mother about it. Why don't you go see her tomorrow morning. She must be very worried about you Gohan, besides it has been awhile since you have last went to see her." Bulma said thoughtfully.

Gohan nodded, "You're right, I should go and see how she is doing." Gohan then glanced happily at Kikyo, "Hey Kikyo, would like to meet my mom?"

Kikyo smiled back softly, "Yes, I would not mind that at all."

'He is fortunate... to still have family.' Kikyo thought sincerely.

"Great! Then tomorrow morning we'll go to Mount Paozu!" Gohan exclaimed ecstatic with a grin.

Kikyo was taken by surprise before she thought in coincidence with a dazed look, "_Mount Paozu? __That's near the village I grew up in... The village itself must be abandoned by now, considering people fled from there... It is such an irony... that after all this time, I am going back to the place where I was brought up."_

Gohan glanced at Kikyo for a second, and saw her far-away expression, "Is everything okay?"

Kikyo raised her head to look at him, with a confused face, "Huh? It's nothing. I heard of Mount Paozu, and that it is beautiful in that region." Kikyo lied, half smiling to act convincing.

His eyebrows knitted together, what he heard from her did not sound convincing before thinking to himself, "_I don't know if what you say is true Kikyo... Something is troubling you, that much I can tell..."_

* * *

The next morning, Gohan and Kikyo were preparing to set off to Mount Paozu...

Gohan turned his focus onto Kikyo, "So, are you ready?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yes."

Bulma grinned at Gohan and Kikyo, "Well we'll see you soon Gohan, be sure to tell Chichi I said hello," Bulma said.

Gohan waved his hand Laughing, "I'll remember that."

"See ya, Gohan! Come back soon! Bye Kikyo!" Trunks exclaimed.

"See you later, kid!"

Kikyo smiled, "Farewell Trunks and Bulma."

Gohan lifted Kikyo into his arms and held her as they took to the sky. Bulma kept her head to the sky where Gohan and Kikyo were flying, finding pleasure in discovering that Gohan finally found solace in life... That he was free from his own turmoil.

_"Just look at those two," _Bulma mused, _"I think that remarkable young woman is probably the best thing to have ever come Gohan's way... Just the way Gohan looks at her, I can tell something is beginning to form between them... And they seem ignorant about it... Well Kikyo is maybe playing ignorant, she's smarter than meets the eye. Her intuition is sharp. I suppose only time can tell though,"_ she surmised.

"Hey mom?" Trunks asked.

"Yeah Trunks?"

'Can we go inside? I want to know what's for lunch.' Trunks stated.

"Sure... Let's go inside." Bulma sighed tiredly.

"_Don't they ever stop eating?"_

* * *

While flying with Gohan, Kikyo gazed down to look at the ocean and terrains as they passed by them at such speed. She never knew that there were those who gifted with such possibilities.

"Gohan?"

"Yeah, what is it?" He asked.

"Every time you fly, I sense that you use your energy to do so," she assumed.

Gohan glanced curiously at her before replying, "What are you getting at Kikyo?"

She looked at him expectantly, "Is it impossible for others to fly?" She asked.

Gohan moved his head to stare in front to where he was going again, "No, it's not impossible. Actually you are very well capable. What strikes me as curious, is how you have so much strength, but you can't fly." Gohan observed while grinning.

She chuckled at the observant speech he had pulled off, "Well do not forget, I was trained in the ways of a priestess. You were trained vastly different from myself, as well with the fact of not being entirely human," she responded.

"My dad's friends were human too. You know... maybe I could teach you." Gohan said positive that she would pick it up easily.

"Perhaps if it is possible." Kikyo agreed.

* * *

Their feet touched the lawn of the Son Residence and Gohan walked towards his home with Kikyo following. He opened the front door, gesturing Kikyo to go inside first. She walked with him to the living room and Gohan saw his mother sitting in a rocking chair, looking very worried. Her father was sitting nearby on a couch equally worried for his daughter, who had to worry for her own son's survival... Neither noticed their arrival.

"Mom?" Gohan asked softly.

Ox King gasped happy to see his only grandson in the world, "Gohan thank goodness you have returned!"

Chichi's eyes began to weld with tears when she heard his voice, she turned to glance at him instantly, "Gohan... you're back... and you're home!" She exclaimed shakily when she got off the chair, holding him tightly. Gohan put his arms around her comforting her as best he could.

"I'm home, mom. Everything is okay. I am here now." Gohan said soothingly.

"My baby boy is okay! He's okay!" Chichi muffled into his shirt as she sobbed openly, clutching onto him tightly more desperately, afraid he might leave and never come back again.

"Shh... it's okay... It's okay," he said consolingly, rubbing his mother's back gently, taking her fears away.

Ox King was very pleased to see his daughter have all that worry lifted from her shoulders. Kikyo was very much pleased as well, while watching from the sidelines at the entrance to the living room.

After some time Chichi had calmed down and her tears stopped, he pulled away and kissed her cheek, smiling softly before finally saying, "Mom, there is someone I would like you to meet."

He turned towards the door. Chichi and Ox King did as well, blinking to the sight of a beautiful young priestess at the doorway.

"I'd like you to meet my friend Kikyo."

Kikyo smiled and bowed politely, "Hello there, it is a pleasure to meet you both."

Chichi gazed at the priestess, "My goodness Gohan, she's a beautiful young woman! She is just the type of woman to be your bride!" Chichi exclaimed.

Kikyo stood there blinking a few times, perplexed at what his mother said before saying bemusedly, "Pardon me?"

Gohan's facial expression sported that of a red hue grazing his features when he heard that, "Oh Mom," he sighed tiredly.

"_Great... She just meets her and she's already gushing about me getting married," _Gohan thought out of embarrassment, as he recalled all the other times his mother would pester to him about settling down with someone.

"Alright, I'll drop the subject... But I still think she's just your type!" Chichi replied happily, whilst being optimistic.

"Mom... Please don't," her son begged.

"Okay, Okay," she complied.

Kikyo soon chuckled, and Gohan became embarrassed even more, "Kikyo what's so funny about it?"

She chuckled more, "Just over the time of knowing Bulma and now your mother with the way they come to such assumptions. I find it so funny, that it's ridiculous."

Chichi looked affronted about what she said, "It's not ridiculous, it's true!" She retorted.

Gohan just sighed out of embarrassment.

* * *

Later on at the dinner table, Chichi was so happy her son had come back, that she decided to make him a good home cooked meal. During dinner, Kikyo and Gohan explained how they met each other and how Kikyo saved Gohan and Trunks, by defeating the androids. Both Chichi and Ox King were astonished just as much as Bulma was after what they had heard.

"Hmm... That is interesting. You said sacred arrow?" The Ox King asked. Kikyo nodded to affirm what he said.

Gohan looked up from his dinner plate. "Why do you ask Grandpa?" Gohan asked.

The Ox King crossed his arms, "I heard of that technique through the grapevine, it is rumored that the arrow itself is made of souls which is meant to cleanse and purify all evil. I thought it was just a legend, but it seems that this young woman here, is the only living proof that such a powerful technique exists." Ox King said in thought.

Gohan was amazed at what he heard, "You mean to say the arrow she shoots is something of legend?" Gohan asked out of wonder.

Chichi was also bewildered, "Wow, this young woman is full of surprises. Those two have to get together!"

Then she turned her head to Ox King. "Don't you think father?"

"Whatever you think Chichi..." Ox King said unsure.

Gohan's sighed for the hundredth time again, "Mom..."

Kikyo smiled amused by this display, "_He has such a close-knit family," _she thought while adoring the scene between mother and son.

Chichi glanced towards Kikyo gleefully, "Anyways dear, I would feel honored to have you stay here for a few days! Besides, you saved my son's life!"

Kikyo closed her eyes smiling, "I'll accept your hospitality. Thank you." Kikyo said as she opened her eyes once more.

'I have a feeling that she will be just as persistent as Bulma is, so there is no sense in trying to reject her offer,' she thought still smiling.

"I knew you would see it my way!" Chichi announced happily.

* * *

After a long conversation, Ox King went to sleep. It was already midnight and Chichi was starting to get tired. "Okay, I am heading off to sleep. Kikyo, you can sleep in the living room on the couch. There's a blanket and pillow for you."

Kikyo bowed her head, "Thank you Chichi, your kindness is very much appreciated."

Chichi smiled at this woman's behavior, she liked her a lot already, "You're welcome dear, Goodnight," she said walking inside to her room.

Gohan grinned. "Night' mom!"

Gohan soon focused his attention on Kikyo. "Sorry my mom got carried away earlier..."

Kikyo shifted her head to look at him, "It's quite alright, I can tell you mean a lot to her. She is only looking out for your well-being."

He sighed scratching the back of his neck, "I know she's trying to mean well..."

She smiled while watching his contemplative gesture, "She does those things because she cares for you. You saw how relieved she was when you came home..."

"I know what you are trying to say. And I understand," he replied honestly.

"And you are fortunate to still have friends and family who care for you. At least you know you can have someone to always be there for you," she advised with optimism .

He was starting to grow befuddled. Why did she feel the need to remind him of that when he knew he had family and friends that cared for him?

"You say that as if you don't have anyone close to your heart," he surmised, gazing at the twinkling starlight.

She became intrigued by his sudden insinuation, "Why do you think that?"

"By the way you told me, it may be a guess, but I feel you have no one to hold dear to your heart..."

Closing her eyes, Kikyo chuckled, "I see you are very insightful... and at the same time very thoughtful of others."

Gohan gave a nervous grin while scratching the back of his head, "You really think I'm all that?"

Kikyo nodded, "Yes, you are a very interesting man Gohan."

He rubbed the back of head again, "I'm glad you think so, I could say the same about you too."

Kikyo gazed to the stars before saying, "Perhaps I have someone close to my heart while not even knowing it... The sands of fate reveal all truth in the end," Shortly after, she went to walk inside.

Gohan turned to see her leave, "Are you going to sleep?"

She glanced back to him giving him a soft smile, "Yes. Have a good night Gohan," she stated as she began to walk inside.

When she left, Gohan was depressed about how Kikyo was acting. She was hiding something from him and she did not want to let him in on her feelings...

* * *

The next morning, the sun had yet to peak over the mountains, and Kikyo was sitting at the kitchen table alone, enjoying the quiet moment. Chichi later came to the kitchen rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"Gosh, you're quite the early riser aren't you?" Chichi said groggily.

"I suppose I am. I prefer to get an early head start during the first morning's light." Kikyo smiled.

Chichi smiled at Kikyo's elegance, "I'll make us some coffee."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem, young lady."

Kikyo and Chichi were drinking a freshly brewed cup of coffee afterward while conversing with each other. Chichi talked about when she married her husband at the World Martial Arts Tournament and how they had met before even that. Kikyo was intrigued to say the least. From the way Chichi talked about her husband; Goku so highly, Kikyo knew that he was a very honorable and selfless man.

In the midst of the conversation, unshed tears formed at the rims of Chichi's eyes. "During Goku's last moments, I just held his hand close to my heart before he passed on... and so, I know he will no longer need to suffer." Chichi said sadly, while forcing herself to hold in her sobs.

Kikyo looked down to her finished cup of coffee, "To face reality of how life comes and goes must be very hard... We have all lost friends and family to that of disease, famine and tragedy. We live in troubled times even still, we live in a world of fear."

Soon Kikyo looked up and smiled at Chichi, "However, I believe the future will change. All is the will of the people who make the future."

Chichi wiped the tears from her eyes with her hand, "Oh... Such a bright girl you are!"

Kikyo got up off her chair, "Thank you for the coffee, and for telling me your story," she bowed her head and walked to leave the kitchen.

"Where are you going Kikyo?" Chichi asked.

"I just remembered I have an errand to attend to. Can you tell Gohan I'll be back soon when he wakes up?"

"Well aren't you going to have breakfast with us?"

Kikyo shook her head, "No, I am fine. Thank you for your concern however."

Chichi smiled, "Okay, I'll tell him. Now you be careful alright?"

Kikyo smiled at the older woman's concern for others, "I'll be alright, I'll be back soon."

She then left the Son Residence.

* * *

The morning was misty outside as some time passed, Kikyo was walking throughout the terrain of Mount Paozu, nearing a small village that was all too familiar to her. It was just as she expected, what was left of the village was rundown and abandoned. There was a thin layer of mist, which blanketed the old village she remembered as once being home.

"_The village is just as I remembered it to be... A mere phantom of the past."_

Kikyo chuckled bitterly to herself while she thought, "_It would be wrong of me to tell Gohan to forget his own harsh past whereas, I still dwell on my own. How ludicrous of me..."_

Everything that remained of the village was in shambles, the grounds that surrounded it left undisturbed. It appeared to her, that the land around here had not been trodden amongst for the longest time. And She continued to press on as she ventured the village.

"_I do not even know why I came back here... Was it because my memories of this place forced me to come back here?"_

* * *

Back at the Son's Residence, Gohan came to the kitchen, waking up rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He noticed how he did not sense Kikyo's presence anywhere around the house. Chichi smiled at her son as she was making breakfast for him.

"Morning Gohan, did you have a good sleep?" Chichi asked.

Gohan grinned, "Morning. Yeah I slept okay."

Gohan's face gave a concerned look, "Mom? Do you know where Kikyo is?"

Chichi shook her head, "No, I don't know. She just told me she had an errand to take care of and left. She said she would be back here soon though."

Gohan was still concerned. For a while now, Kikyo had been acting weirdly since he brought her with him to Mount Paozu.

"I think I'll go find her after I eat." Gohan decided.

"You should go find her, something just feels off about her." Chichi added.

After Gohan quickly ate his breakfast, he had went out to go find her.

* * *

He arrived near a village which was familiar to him. During the course of fighting the androids, he had been to many towns, cities and small villages much like this one. All of them were full of life and some even of prosperity before the androids destroyed everything. He soon saw Kikyo who appeared to be standing in front of many tombstones as he walked closer to her. Kikyo turned around to see him staring at her full of concern.

"Kikyo... what are you doing here?"

Kikyo half smiled sadly before saying, "I do not know why I am here. I suppose my thoughts led me here for some unknown reason. Perhaps my memories had given me a lingering desire to be here."

"Kikyo... is this where you were brought up?" Gohan guessed timidly.

Kikyo nodded, "Yes, this is where I once resided. This is where my journey began," she said and looked onwards before continuing, "Once fate is set in motion, the threads of fate are tangled and they cannot be undone..."

Gohan gazed toward the ground and sighed, "I'm sorry... If I knew bringing you with me would've dredged up painful memories, I wouldn't have asked you to come with me."

She finally knew why she had come back to this place. It was a feeling of nostalgia. She shook her head slowly at his apologetic expression. There was nothing he needed to feel sorry for, "No, do not apologize... In a way I am glad I was able to see this place again. Even if this is all there is, I am happy."

Gohan looked at her confused. "You're happy?" He asked.

She smiled sincerely at him, "Yes, I am... The reason why I am happy is because I focus on the good memories. I take the bad with the good. I have no regrets on how things happened back then, and I still do not."

Gohan put his hand on her shoulder and smiled sincerely as well, "Let's go back, Kikyo."

Just one last time. She needed to see this place again, so that she could finally put the past behind her, and move forward. Soon after, she closed her eyes and nodded once more, "Yes, there is no need to be here anymore," she said as they began to walk back at a leisurely pace.

There may be many years of suffering to endure, only to believe you might not endure it, your fate's something else.

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

I hoped this chapter kept your interest! XD!


	5. Moving Towards the Present

This is the fifth chapter to my story, my first few chapters I find had a bit of rough start, but I think that this will be a successor!

If you listen to the soundtracks from the Inuyasha OST's that relate to Kikyo, you may find the story to maybe be more interesting!

They are called: "Kikyo no Kokoro", "Sokushin Butsu Hakushin Shounin", "Mune Ni Himeta Omoi", "Beautiful Memories", "Kanashimi no Hate ni", "Hakureizan", "Wana", and "Yokoshima Naraku"

Most of the song names are pronounced in their native tongue... They helped me think of what to kinda type... ^~^ Love those soundtracks! ^v^

Well, onto the story!

* * *

**Chapter 5: Moving Towards the Present**

* * *

Chichi was watching Gohan and Kikyo converse like as they were indeed old friends outside, and she smiled at the sight, "_Thanks to her, Gohan has seen the better ways of life for what it is. Gohan doesn't hold all that guilt inside of him, he has finally learned to let go."_

Deep down, Chichi was glad there was someone by his side to save him from a premature death and even worst, from himself. She too had realized a major change in her son's personality. The happy boy who died because of despair, was brought to life once again before her very eyes.

She was busy cleaning the Kitchen and noticed she was running low on some house hold essentials, "Oh Gohan?" She called outside.

Gohan casually walked through the door with a look of question on his face, "What is it, mom?"

Chichi smiled at her son, "I was hoping you could get me some things from Chazke Village. We're running low on some things."

He grinned complying, "Sure. What will you be needing?"

Chichi thought about it for a second and figured there were too many things to count, "Hold on, I'm going to quickly jot down a list that you can take with you," she decided as went off to make a small list. After a few minutes, she came back with the list of what she needed on hand.

She handed the list to Gohan, "Here you go, Gohan."

He took it from her hand, "Thanks mom. I'll be back I soon as I can," he said as he was prepared to walk through the door.

"Oh and Gohan?" Chichi asked before he could race out the door.

Gohan looked back behind him when she attracted his attention, "Yeah mom?"

Chichi smiled, "Nothing, I was just thinking that you may want to take Kikyo with you too and show her around?"

He gave her a bright smile, "Actually, I was going to ask her. Thanks for reminding me. We'll be back soon then."

"Alright." Chichi said while smiling.

When he made in to the outside, he saw Kikyo gazing at the tree beside his home, her hair blowing in the late Spring breeze. Kikyo watched the as some of the leaves fell off from the tree with a serene look on her face. Then she had turned her attention over to Gohan.

"What was it that your mother needed you for?" She asked serenely.

He put his hand behind his head, grinning, "She needs me to go get some things from Chazke Village and I was wondering if you would like to come along. Uh... Of course you don't have to if you don't want to," he rambled.

She smiled because of the way he seemed almost nervous when he was asking her, "I would not mind that at all. Although, I prefer to walk this time around."

"Okay. Well then, let's go," he said as he clasped his hand with hers.

They walked side by side down the trail to Chazke Village. After some time of walking down the path, Kikyo decided to break the silence.

"Gohan, I have been wondering. Why is it you felt the need to hold me the way you did that day when we destroyed that android?" Kikyo said somewhat curious.

Gohan turned his head to the side away from Kikyo's wondering gaze, with a titch of pink was on his face, "I guess I was just overjoyed that we had finally destroyed the androids..."

Kikyo laughed briefly due to the way he was acting, "I see," was all she said as she decided to drop the subject, despite it was humorous.

When she chuckled he became more nervous, "What's so funny?"

She chuckled more, "You seem to get almost nervous or embarrassed over the littlest things. You should pay no mind to it. You will face such situations as a fact of life no matter where you may go."

He kept to himself as he blushed all the merrier while they continued to walk along the path to the village.

* * *

When made it at the entry point to the village, they came to notice the village itself did not have many people. And yet, the village still deemed to be active and shops also appeared in business, despite the crucial time people had to endure.

As Gohan was looking around the village, he wanted to know what Kikyo's old village was like. He had been curious about it for some time since had found her there, "Kikyo, what was your home village like before the androids came?"

"The village I grew up in was very poor at the time, we had to famine for countless times. The androids caused fear for others, which meant little or nothing for some of the small towns and villages to live off of," she replied, she looked around the small village.

Gohan's eyebrows knitted together, "Gosh, I had no idea. To think the people suffered even then."

Kikyo smiled slightly, "We have all went through troubled times. But, we will have to look past it."

Gohan smiled warmly, "I suppose you're right."

They had made it inside the local store of the village moments later and walked towards the counter, there was an old man who bore a welcoming smile to his costumers. "Gohan! It has been a while since you were last here," the old man greeted.

Gohan brightened, "It has Mr. Lao. How have you been?"

Lao's face brightened when asked, "I have been doing okay, a lot of people have been relieved since they have heard of not much android activity. So things have been peaceful for the past few days now. Anyways, what will your mother be needing today? "

"I was hoping you could help me with this," Gohan said while holding the list his mother made for him.

The said man nodded, "Sure, just hand me your list and I'll get what you need," Gohan handed him the list and Mr. Lao went to go get what he needed.

As Gohan and Kikyo where waiting for Lao to return, a young woman with brunette hair tied in pigtails came through the shop doors. "Gohan," she gasped when taking in the sight of him.

"Lime! How are you?" He beamed while replying.

Lime smiled, "I have been doing alright, and yourself?"

"I've been great." He said back while grinning.

Lime went up and gave him a friendly hug, "You should come by here more often."

He grinned cheekily, "I'll try from now on."

Lime had let go of Gohan and turned her attention over to Kikyo, "So, who's this Gohan? Is she your girlfriend?" She asked slyly. She always did find an amusement poking fun at him and she grinned more sinisterly when she saw a small pink hue graze his face, he was such a typical boyscout to her. And during all this, Kikyo smiled at the other woman's sense of humor.

"No, she's a good friend of mine," he countered nonchalantly, trying to follow Kikyo's earlier advise by not taking some trivial things so seriously.

"So then, what's your name?" The brunette asked.

Kikyo smiled, "It's Kikyo."

"Pretty name. I take it you're not from here?" Lime asked.

"No, not exactly," Kikyo replied.

Lao came back with a bag filled with groceries and he saw that his granddaughter was there, "Here you go!"

Gohan graciously took the bag of groceries from the old man, "Thanks a lot," he said while he grinned.

Lao turned his attention to Lime, "Good, you are here. I'm going to need help stocking the selves with more supplies. No rest for the restless it seems."

"Be right there Grandpa," she said back before facing Gohan and Kikyo again, "Well, he needs me. I better go help him, seriously he does too much for his old age," she said cracking another joke.

Gohan waved his hand walking to the door to leave with Kikyo, "Well, we won't stop you. Take care!"

Lime waved as well, "You too. Be sure to visit more often, okay?" She gave a kind smile.

"I will. See you later." Gohan replied walking out the door.

* * *

They were walking back leisurely down the trail, and was Kikyo smiling all the while. She never came to realize Gohan had time to even make some friends of his own. Even though the majority of that time was spent fighting the androids.

"Those are very nice people who you know." Kikyo said on a sudden whim.

Gohan smiled proudly, looking on into the clear sky, "Yeah, I've known them since I was a kid, in the past I would often go get my mom things she needed from their shop," then he shifted his attention to her, "And you know what I have noticed?"

She looked at him in question, "What is it?"

He made eye contact with her own brown pearls, "You are a good friend too, you are an important person to me," he said with a genuine smile.

Kikyo blinked a few times, then she laughed lightly, "Are you trying to seduce me?" She just could not resist saying that.

Gohan thought for a moment and he thought that what he said was somewhat strange. And he blushed at the mere thought, "Wh- What? No, that's not it at all," he exclaimed, nearly dropping his bag, embarrassed.

She continued to laugh, "I was playing Gohan. I understood what you were trying say perfectly."

Gohan's eyes moved towards his bag of groceries, "So you are not taking what I said the wrong way?"

Kikyo smiled at his innocent naive question, "No, not at all. Do not get worked up over it."

Gohan nodded to himself as they proceeded to walk back. Never in the longest time did Kikyo think she would find someone who was interesting as he was. His personality and quirks made him all the more fascinating as a friendly companion. And while thinking so, she looked forward as to where their friendship would lead them to in the future.

* * *

Back at the Son Residence, Chichi was busy preparing lunch. She knew Gohan would be very hungry when he returned, much like her husband was. How much she had missed him over the years, her heart still ached as she remembered the day Goku had died that day, the memory replaying in her mind so clearly.

"Mom? We're back," Gohan said while placing the bag of groceries on the counter.

Chichi banished those memories of sadness away, turning around with a smile to see her son and Kikyo had indeed returned, "Well, speak of the devil. I take it you both had a good time?"

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "You could say that. I also got what you needed."

Chichi smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Gohan. Lunch with be ready soon."

Gohan grinned licking his chomps, "Great! Can't wait!"

* * *

After they had lunch, Gohan was sitting back rubbing his stomach satisfied, "Thanks mom, your cooking's the best!"

"You are welcome." Chichi beamed.

Kikyo gave a somewhat crafty smile, "I presume you shall be satisfied till dinner?" she wondered, considering how much Gohan had consumed.

"Yeah it should hold me for a while." Gohan replied with a grin.

His true naivete was showing through his playful exterior. Apparently he did not catch the sarcasm behind her question, "Anyways Kikyo, you said you wanted to know how to fly?" He asked.

Before she could answer, Chichi interjected, "You know what, that's a great idea! Why don't you two go together for a while?"

She found Chichi's eagerness to get them to go together rather unusual, "Would you not want me to assist you with the dishes?"

Chichi shook her head, "No you are a guest and I absolutely forbid it. Now you two go on." Chichi disagreed wholeheartedly.

"Alright," she chuckled at the woman's insistent personality.

Gohan stood up of the chair he was sitting on, "Shall we?" He asked happily. Kikyo nodded and followed after him.

* * *

They had later found themselves in a field with lush grass. Gohan instructed Kikyo how harness her inner strength, which she knew how to do already; judging from the amount of control she had. Gohan found the energy surrounding her and pulsating through her hands to be phenomenally pure. The purest to have ever sensed in his life. He knew right then and there, that her powers were very unique.

She smiled at his own bewilderment. "Do I pass your test?" She assumed he had nothing more to say.

"Uh... yeah, that's great," he said out of his own stupor, "Now... what you have to do is focus that energy to the bottom of your feet. Remember, the energy is what's going to make you fly, you have to imagine being lifted into the air by it. Make sure to keep all of your muscles relaxed," he instructed, no longer in his own stupor.

Kikyo did as instructed and closed her eyes, beginning to put all of her focus and will power into directing her spiritual power to her feet. The wind began to change direction, and her hair blowing the opposite direction it was blowing in. After a some time, she was able to finally convey her energy into her feet. She soon felt the gravity change, she felt no more strain on her legs, she felt light and no longer heavy. And soon after, she opened her eyes to see her feet were indeed no longer on the ground.

Gohan raised his fist into the air. "Alright, you did it!" He exclaimed triumphantly, as he whooped for joy.

Kikyo was still floating in the air, with a smile of achievement etched on her face. He found her show of strength to be quite stupefying while watching her. How could such a normal looking woman have so much power? Although she may be human, over time, he came understand that even humans have their own unique and special qualities. And after knowing her for some time now and after everything he had seen her capable of doing, he found her to be awe-inspiring.

She slowly made her way back to solid ground before saying, "Such possibilities of flying I have never even heard of, I had no inkling there was such a possibility to manipulate spiritual power to do so."

"Pretty amazing, huh?" Gohan smirked.

Kikyo nodded, eyes closed, with a confident smile, "Yes, it is quite unimaginable indeed."

Gohan scratched the back of his head, "Good, that means were even then," he grinned notoriously.

Kikyo stood in utter bemusement, how did he mean _even_? "Even? Can you define how you mean by that?" She asked.

Gohan started to fidget with his fingers, "Well... the thing is... After you saved me and Trunks... I felt I still owed yo-" he rambled, but was cut off before he could finish.

"Stop," Kikyo interrupted softly before she began saying, "I told you before not to be concerned about it. You, your friends and your family have already done enough me for all I did, I could not ask for any more. Do not forget I was also after the androids for my own ideals," she said sternly.

"But Kikyo," he said with slight objection in his tone, while he frowned.

She smiled as she came closer to him, taking hold of his hand in both of hers, "I do not wish for you to continuously do favors for me on account of feeling that you owe me. I have no desire for that," she said softly, hoping he would understand that she had no desire to have him owe her for anymore.

Soon after Gohan smiled tenderly, "Okay, I'll let it go... But Let's make a deal..."

She gazed curiously at him, "What would that be?" She asked tentatively.

Gohan used his free hand to grasp hers softly, "Whenever you need anything don't hesitate to ask me, I just want you to know you are among friends," he said while looking straight to her face.

Kikyo smiled amused as she closed her eyes. He was such a selfless person to her. And she surmised that his selflessness as a person could never be deterred. Yet despite all that, she did not find his sense of selflessness towards her peculiar at all. The way he was acting towards her she found to be more of a peculiarity none the less.

She stared quizzically at him, "Why go to such depths even still after all I told you?"

Gohan smiled tenderly once more, "Because I want to."

She knew there was no way to overthrow his own desire to be selfless towards her. She shook her head slowly, "I will be sure to keep that in mind, should you insist on it."

He grinned the childish grin he inherited from his father when she agreed with him, "Then I'm glad we could see to an agreement," he began to walk to a lake all too familiar to him, forgetting Kikyo's hand was still in his.

"Could I have my hand back?" She chuckled while following his footsteps.

Letting go of her hand, Gohan had that all too well nervous grin plastered on his face as he scratched the back of his head, "Sorry about that... It's just that there is a special place I want to show you that me and my dad would go to all the time."

Kikyo had a look of contentment when he asked her that, she nodded, "Alright, feel free to show me this special place of yours."

They walked along the field together venturing towards the lake that was nearby. As they walked, Kikyo found her own life had changed for the better since she had met him. He was always by her side, and hers by his.

* * *

They had found themselves at an open clearing revealing a crystal clear lake, the sun's rays were reflecting off of the water's surface. There were pine trees all around the area they were in. Kikyo came near the surface of the water and crouched down, she could see her reflection quite clearly as she smiled lightly to herself. Shortly after Gohan walked up beside her, and he smiled sincerely as he remembered the times he spent with his father at the lake when his was a child.

"This is where my dad would take me often, we would have a great time swimming and having water fights too," he said, thinking back to the past.

She glanced back to him smiling serenely, "This place must be very special to you."

He sat down on the grass beside her, and he looked as though he was deep in thought before saying, "I just wish I could see my dad again... Even if it's only for a second... You know?"

She sat beside him, smiling sympathetically, "I am sure we all think as such nevertheless, we have to take life as it comes. Once the threads of fate are tangled, they cannot be unwoven, no matter how much we wish to turn back time. We can only live in the present, looking toward tomorrow."

Gohan glanced to her, his eyebrows knitted together with a small frown, "Some of the things you say are very fascinating, you would think that you had a previous life long ago in the past. You think so wisely," then he smiled lightly, "But you're right. There is no sense in dwelling on the past."

She looked down towards her hands. "Sad however true. I myself thought so much of how I could change things, and it lead nowhere. We cannot change fate all the time. Some things that are destined to happen are bound to happen, regardless of what we desire," she said wisely. They sat together side by side watching the sunset descend beyond the mountains, as the night's sky was coming into effect...

* * *

The next day, Gohan went by himself to get some early training time in. And Kikyo offered to help Chichi weed her small garden in front of her small home. Chichi was delighted to say the least, the young priestess proved to be more than helpful.

"You seem to know lots about weeding and you have been a great help." Chichi said full of gratitude.

Kikyo smiled at the older woman's gratitude, "I used to help my mother harvest medical herbs often when I was young. And she would teach me how to weed the garden so we could have a better harvest."

Then Chichi grinned ecstatically, "I have no doubt in mind now. You will be perfect for Gohan!"

Much to her expense, she knew Chichi's banter would not end for some time. All she could do was listen to older woman's wishful thinking. She had taken the time to think briefly over what had happened yesterday, and wondered to herself; could there be more between Gohan and herself than she realized? The way he acted towards her the other day, he seemed to be more passionate. How did his heart beat? Was it beating with only intents of pure friendship or pure affection?

* * *

There had been a TV news broadcast about strange occurrences happening with people disappearing in some small towns near West City. One being Bridgetown, which Gohan and Kikyo came to investigate. What remained of the inhabitants were nothing but their clothing floating in the stale wind. Some people were still alive, who Kikyo had sought information from regarding this appalling situation. And she was talking to an old man who resided in the town to see if she could find more details.

"You say that it was a sort of creature that had done this?" Kikyo asked.

"Yes priestess, many people were killed by it," the old man exclaimed fearfully. Apparently from the way he was talking to her, she assumed he had close call himself.

"Were worried that it may be some kind of curse," another man said equally frightened.

She had turned her attention away from the evidence that remained of the people who had inexplicably disappeared before saying, "Yes, I understand. I shall purify the site."

Said old man looked grateful, "That would be such a service to us priestess! How can we repay you?"

"What a great relief," another man of the crowd said.

She looked on around the town,_ "Useless, but it will put their minds at ease... I don't detect any sign of evil here no longer... In fact the air itself is unusually clean and clear... However this presence is faint and much similar to the presence I sensed back at that shrine... There is something more to this," _she pondered again what this strange occurrence meant. Could it be a demon? Or something more? Something did not add up.

"So, did you find out anything?"

She turned around to see Gohan had come back from talking to other survivors, "Yes, I was somewhat. It seems to be some sort of creature and despite that, there were no details about it... You have not been able to come across anything either?"

He had shaken his head, "No, not at all, not recently anyways."

She saw a loose shirt on the ground with traces of blood on it, that appeared to belong to a child from the looks of it, "I see," she replied solemnly.

Then she abruptly turned her focus over to him with the shirt she had picked up, "For some time now, this aura I have been sensing, has been changing constantly. All this time I have been trying to ascertain its whereabouts. Most likely it is the cause of this epidemic."

After that he had caught on, "So you are saying that what you have been sensing, is probably trying to remain hidden?" he inquired. Then his clenched his fist angrily, "Damn it! I thought it was over finally! And now there is something else out there?"

She hated to be the bearer of bad news while watching his frustration, "Yes, and I understand that all of the clothing I came across, bore a tear in the center of each shirt," she said while holding the shirt that indeed had a tear in the center of it with traces of blood.

He examined the shirt and his mouth parted slightly, "It does too, but what could this mean?"

She closed her eyes thinking, then replied, "From what I understand, that creature they spoke of is draining the life from its victims, leaving only their clothing behind... If that is the case, we must make haste and discover this entity soon before more people befall this fate," she conjectured.

"We should go and see Bulma. She might know something about this." he added, hoping she might know something about the strange happenings.

* * *

They had arrived at Capsule Corporation to see if Bulma heard anything herself regarding the strange phenomenons that had been present. They explained all of what they discovered in Bridgetown. And why there had been the disappearances of many residents of the few small neighboring towns. All they knew was that there was an ominous presence that had yet to reveal itself.

"It's almost as if things have taken a turn for the worst since the androids were defeated, things have become more complicated," Bulma said worriedly. After the discussion about a possible enemy they would most possibly have to face, she had her face etched with worry.

"Don't worry Bulma. We'll find some way to deal with it." Gohan grinned, hoping she wouldn't take the current situation too drastically.

"Yeah mom! The androids were defeated. What could be worse?" Trunks beamed assuring.

Kikyo smiled despite they were trying to assure Bulma and lay her worries to rest. Although, she silently thought otherwise. She knew something had to done or more people would continue to die. Time passed by at a seemingly fast pace and soon after, she was feeling the same presence drawing near to them. And she immediately jumped to her feet.

"_That presence again!" S_he thought with recognition as she turned her focus to where it was coming from.

Gohan grew befuddled by her sudden action. What caused her to jump from her seat? "Kikyo, what's wr-" he stopped saying anything as he too felt a weird energy closing in fast.

He saw she had ran to where her bow and arrows were, and then run towards the front door of the building, "Kikyo, wait!" He exclaimed as he followed her along with Trunks.

"Trunks! Come back!" Bulma cried, her cry falling on deaf ears.

When they made it outside, they did not have to wait for long to see where the presence was coming from. What was standing before them, was something they could not perceive. It was a being that had no resemblance to being human whatsoever. The creature they heard rumors about was no such rumor...

The creature was green and had a long tail with a sharp tip on the end. It had wings similar to an insect and those eyes, those horrible eyes like a snake's made it all the more fearsome. Gohan and Trunks stood there in utter perplexity, facing fear in the eye at what they saw.

Gohan's eyes trembled at the sudden realization of the monster, 'Who, or what the heck is that thing?' He thought frantically.

Kikyo looked the creature straight in the eyes, "Tell me who you are. Are you the one responsible for these strange occurrences?" she said with a demanding, firm tone.

The said creature chuckled a dark, maniacal laughter at her question as both Gohan and Trunks stood transfixed at the scene before themselves. What would the outcome bring them? Would they be able to see tomorrow?

Only time could tell one's fate...

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

This chapter is a tad bit short. I had many random ideas coming from the top of my mind, but there were some I decided to keep out because I felt that those ideas would not fit ideally in this chapter...


	6. Shadow of a Doubt

Sorry I took a while, I have been so tied up trying to get into my college courses that it's just been a pain. Prerequisites, prerequisites, gotta have them! Bah! Anyways here is my new chapter! Hope you enjoy it!

* * *

**Chapter 6: Shadow of a Doubt**

* * *

Gohan and Trunks stood baffled, however ready to face the unknown foe if necessary. And Kikyo had her bow drawn towards the creature that had come out of nowhere, her aim dead on to the center of the creature's head. She deliberately fired a warning shot, which just passed the side of its face, its vile, sinister features grew to be more prominent.

"I'll ask you just one more time. Who are you? Tell me what your true purpose is for being here," she demanded, drawing another arrow, coming near the end of her leniency.

It chuckled darkly, "What? I never thought someone such as you would be asking such meaningless questions. So you find me that interesting do you?" It inquired in such a monstrous way, that your only instincts would tell you to flee.

"I am the one who's asking the questions," she stated more sternly. She saw its tail wagging back and forth, she assumed that tail was what creature used to penetrate through the bodies of its victims to drain life.

The creature merely laughed at her pursuits, "Foolish woman... Unfortunately for you, my secrets will not be unlocked so easily."

Gohan roared as he turned into a Super Saiyan, and his aura surrounded around him violently, "It doesn't matter who you are! We'll still destroy you whoever you are!" he stated, as his voice was laced with a seething tone in the moment he began to charge after the new enemy.

"Gohan! Avoid its tail, do not let the sharp end touch you!" Kikyo exclaimed, as she noticed Gohan was making his advance to the creature.

"My, aren't we amusing today," the creature just chuckled at Gohan's efforts and began to engage in battle, relentlessly blocking blow for blow as he attacked. Gohan kept striking back, keeping in mind to also keep an eye on the monster's tail while attacking. The creature appeared behind him and hurled its tail towards him, intent on absorbing him. And he quickly dodged and landed back on the ground again as did the creature.

The creature slowly placed its hands together, laughing menacingly, doing so, "Ka... Me... Ha... Me..." It began to conjure slowly, with malicious intent.

Gohan watched shell-shocked, gasping slightly in fright. "_Im... Impossible! Is he about to do what I think he's doing? There's no way! He would've had to train under Master Roshi or my dad!" _He thought outraged.

Kikyo eyes widened at the sudden increase in the creature's energy. 'How could he possess an aura of such magnitude? What type of being is that thing?'She looked on anxiously.

"Gohan!" Trunks raced at full speed towards him. "Trunks! Stay back!" Gohan yelled, as Trunks stopped in mid-flight.

A powerful ball of energy formed in the creature's hand, making its vile eye color more prominent. "No! This can't be happening!" Gohan frantically exclaimed.

"Haaaa!" The creature yelled, firing its attack towards Gohan and towards Capsule Corporation. Gohan put his arms in front, preparing to block the oncoming attack. And at the last second, an all too well-known arrow intercepted the creature's attack and sent it spiraling to the sky, dispersing it entirely.

"What?" The creature looked around to where the interception came from, 'Hmm... Seems that woman does have some power after all... Too bad it will be short-lived... She will prove to be a most satisfactory meal. But, I'll deal with her soon...'

Gohan took a moment to catch his breath And all the while, the energy he was feeling now emitting from the creature felt familiar to so many others he remembered from before. His eyes widened when he finally came to the conclusion that the portion of the energy he was sensing at that moment, was exactly the same as his father's, "I don't understand! Why do I feel my dad's energy in you? Who are you? Why can I sense the energy of so many people who I know?"

The creature began to snicker, "Very well Gohan, seeing as you are literally dying inside to know. I don't see any harm in telling you."

Gohan narrowed his eyes as he took this appalling situation in. How was it possible? How did it know his name?

The creature looked sinisterly before answering. "My name is Cell, I am an android, created by the brilliant Doctor Gero. I am his single perfect creation," it chuckled darkly.

"An android?" Gohan was at loss for any other words at the moment. How could that thing be an android?

Cell continued, "You see... in his efforts create a supreme fighting organism, Doctor Gero devised a means by which he could merge the cells of the world's greatest fighters. And the then cultivate them into a singular invincible entity. Unfortunately, he came to realize that his project became too complex to be completed during his lifetime. As such, he diverted his attention to more ingenious pursuits, after he had set his computer to compile the enormous task he had begun. The computer worked nonstop to meld the cells which had been collected from the mightiest warriors to ever walk the Earth. Warriors such as the Mighty Saiyan Prince Vegeta, and as you noticed, Goku's cells were put into my design along with yourself. In the end, most of these sources and others were formed into one, and although some traits were chosen by the computer to be more dominant than others in the final design, at least some element of each were retained," the monstrous Cell chuckled full of himself.

Kikyo took all this information baffled, her eyes twitching every second. "_I see... The multitude of traits also worked fine as a cloak to disguise his presence. And for that reason, I was not able to ascertain his whereabouts."_

Gohan could not believe what he was hearing, was there even such a possibility? "You know the Kamehameha wave because you have my father's cells in you?"

"That's right." Cell confirmed. "Goku's cells were not the last to collected however, as it turned out Frieza had a brief stay on Earth. And although the majority of him was machine at the time, it was possible to extracts some cells from him before he was finally met with his end at the hands of Goku."

"Then tell me, how did Gero get the cells?" Gohan demanded.

"It's quite a simple explanation really, by now you must have noticed Doctor Gero's tracking device. The tracking device is very small, insect like, very comparable to common house fly. And now they are not needed anymore, since my completion at the lab ended days ago." Cell cackled maniacally.

Gohan growled, his fists clenched, "I thought the androids destroyed Doctor Gero along with his lab!"

"Luckily the main computer was hidden in a bunker below the laboratory." Cell corrected.

"I see... It's not too late! I'll find that computer and destroy it!" Gohan exclaimed.

"Don't get ahead of yourself boy. The computer will continue to work conducting plans for Doctor Gero's dream of world domination. A pity you won't be around to see it. Now, let's stop with all this chit-chat."

"Just one more question! Why were you created?" Gohan demanded anxiously waiting to find out the purpose of this said android.

"My, you are full of questions to be answered. I suppose I'll answer this last one for you. it's very simple really... You see, I cannot realize my full strength from the energy of humans alone. According to the computer, I am looking for a specific source of power... More to the point, I require the power of both androids Seventeen and Eighteen, to reach my final perfect stage."

Gohan, Trunks and Kikyo's were all further appalled by what was revealed.

"What?" Gohan exclaimed as a cold chill went down his spine. Trunks backed away in fear.

"N-n-no w-way!" Trunks syllabicated fearfully. He counted his blessings knowing that the androids were destroyed.

"See, I think you know where they are. And that's a good thing." Cell pointed out.

"I'm glad you think so." Gohan said as he soon began to smirk, he knew there was no possibility for Cell to complete his evolution now in this lifetime.

Cell laughed with his arms crossed, "What's with the smug attitude? You hardly seem to be in the position to be laughing about anything. Besides, I thought the androids would have taken care of you."

"They would have, but it's seems I got lucky and was able to destroy them." Gohan smirked, despite he knew this battle was going to be rough.

Cell eyes had a disbelieving look to them, "What? I know that is not possible!" Then Cell regained his composer. "I see... You are bluffing aren't you. You are spewing nonsense to buy time before you become apart of me? And I see you have no idea where those androids are..."

Gohan's smirk became more broader, "Perhaps I am speaking nonsense. It all depends on what you think."

"Such a determined spirit. I'll enjoy consuming you. Now, lets continue where we left off... But, before we do, there is something I have take care of... Or rather someone," the beast cackled vilely. Gohan and Trunks took to their stances unknowingly of what awaited them.

Cell phased out of sight and reappeared behind Kikyo, she did not even have time to sense that Cell was behind her, "First things first... This woman over here must die!"

"_Oh no!"_ Gohan felt panic overcome him. As if ice water was coursing through his veins as he raced towards her, intent on stopping Cell. Kikyo's eyes widened as she was about to meet the sharp end of the creature's tail... And her own fate. In that moment, her sight blurred, she did not feel anything. She saw Gohan who was holding her in that instant, and came to realize she was no longer near the monster.

"Kikyo, are you alright?" Gohan stared worriedly into her eyes.

"I am... fine," her face was washed over with surprise. She was willingly acceptant of her fate and yet, he had come to save her from that fate. Even if it mean risking his own life for hers.

Cell maneuvered his head to look behind himself and laughed, "Excellent work Gohan. It looks as though you saved that human for now."

Gohan glanced up to the creature in rage, "Leave her out of this! This is between you and me!" He growled.

"On the contrary, once I am done with you; everyone will die. Including that human you are protecting. So why not resign yourself to become apart of perfection? I promise to make it quick and as painless as I can for you, if you are willing to cooperate with me."

Gohan looked over to Trunks who was by his side, "Trunks, I want you and Kikyo to stay back."

Trunks nodded, "Right."

Gohan released his hold on Kikyo and made his way over to Cell and firmly placed his hands together, "Ka... Me..."

Cell laughed maniacally, "So, it's a test of strength you want? Very well!" Cell began to conjure energy for the same attack.

"Ha... Me... Haaaaa!" They both fired the same attack simultaneously and the ground crumbled at their feet. The extra energy Cell absorbed from those innocent people he had absorbed, was shortly after giving him the upper hand in this showdown of power. And When Kikyo noticed that Cell's strength alone was outdoing Gohan's, she knew she had to take action.

"No Gohan!" Trunks cried fearfully.

"_I have to do something! I have to stop this now! This is my chance!" _Kikyo thought with a determined mindset. She had drawn back another arrow and when aiming, she saw something that appealed to her. Inside the creature's chest, there was a dark shadow that pulsated.

Trunks saw she was preparing to shoot her arrow, "Kikyo what are you going to do?" He knew of her strength, but could she really change the events that were taking place at that second?

"_The presence of his power is being forced out from that spot! There!"_ she released her arrow with all the spiritual energy she could muster in that single shot. Her arrow immediately tore the creature's Kamehameha wave to shreds and pierced his chest; hitting the blind spot.

"Argh! What's... this? Curse you!" He barely squeaked out, as he no longer had control over his body. Shocked at the purification power conflicting with his own, he screamed fearfully as portions of light began to illuminate and consume his body. Bolts of purification power surrounded him violently. When Cell's attack was canceled out by Kikyo's arrow, Gohan released the full force of his Kamehameha wave.

"NO, NO, NO!" Cell screamed as he was disintegrated into nothingness. In the end, no remnants of his presence remained, as his entire body was swallowed up by the wave of raw energy.

Gohan relieved that the battle was over, fell on his knees, battle-worn, with his hands supporting him. He was breathing heavily from exhaustion as he returned to normal state, sweat dripped off from the contours of his face. Kikyo and Trunks sprinted over to him both wearing faces of deep concern; Kikyo most of all.

Kikyo gently placed her hand of his shoulder. "Gohan... rest, and be at ease..."

"Gohan, are you all right?" Trunks asked his face never-changing from concern to any other expression.

"Don't... worry... I'll... be fine," he said in a while taking in large quantities of air. And with that he had finally collapsed on to the ground.

"Trunks! Gohan! Kikyo!" Bulma cried as she came running out when she saw the monster was defeated.

Kikyo turned over to Trunks, "Trunks, I need you to help me get him inside."

He nodded and helped bring Gohan inside as Gohan was trying to regain his breath.

* * *

It rained heavily that night, Kikyo and Bulma dressed Gohan's wounds during the time he was sleeping. The severity of the condition he was in was not critical to say the least, as he was merely drained entirely of his strength. Trunks knew his master would be fine since his situation was not life threatening. However still, the young disciple was concerned for his mentor.

"Do you think he'll be aright Kikyo? I mean you're way better at this than I am." Bulma trailed off anxious for Gohan's sake.

"It's nothing to worry about. He should be fine I am sure. He just merely exerted too much of his strength. He should be fine in the morning," she assured as she look him over once more.

Trunks and Bulma were relieved to know Gohan would pull through just fine.

"_I am so happy for Gohan, he is in very good hands... He is fortunate to have met her the way he did. And I don't think Chichi could be happier," _Bulma smiled as she thought with a peace of mind knowing he would be alright.

Soon after, Kikyo's attention was obstructed when she felt Bulma's hand on her shoulder, "Well, if you think he's going to be okay, then lets leave him rest. Come on, I'll make us some tea," She offered kindly.

When they began to leave Gohan rest, Kikyo took one last glance at him before leaving. And she thought that if he were to continue fighting, would he be condemned to such a fate until he had died? Would his life be snuffed out by his own driven desire to bring peace amongst the world and to save others? She had a strong foreboding, that if he continued this path he was leading, would it lead straight to his own demise? In the end, she felt as though she was becoming more of a burden to him instead of the opposite because she was always being protected by him...

* * *

"Time for bed young man." Bulma announced to her son.

"Yeah okay... Well, goodnight," He yawned while walking off to his room.

"Would you like another cup of tea?" Bulma asked.

"No, that is quite alright." Kikyo replied as she stared into her cup as if she was deep in thought.

"You seem to have a lot on your mind. What's the matter?" Bulma asked inquiring the young priestess to speak of anything that was on her mind.

The priestess then looked up from her tea-cup, "No, nothing is wrong. However, I do have a favor to ask you for. Is it possible you could tell me all you have to offer about this Doctor Gero person? What were his true motives behind creating the androids?"

Bulma complied and told her everything about Doctor Gero. How he was a top scientist for the old Red Ribbon Army that Goku had destroyed, how he created androids to realize his dream for revenge, and how he was responsible for world's never-ending nightmare.

"From what I heard, Doctor Gero's creations turned on him, and killed him in the end." Bulma finished.

"I see. So this catastrophe all started so he could have his revenge? It amazes me how someone could go so far as to plotting their petty revenge. How foolish..."

"You've got that right. A lot of people suffered because of him." Bulma replied.

"Is there any chance as to where his laboratory could be found?"

Bulma thought for a moment, "I don't know but, I might be able to find something to give us a lead as to where his lab is hidden."

"Good however, time is rather limited. We need to find his laboratory to ensure that man's ambitions are no longer a danger to this world." Kikyo decided that the best course of action was now to determine the whereabouts of the lab. Then all of this madness would end.

"I'll see what I can do, but it may take some time. I'll see what I can find tonight." Bulma complied.

"That's fine." Kikyo got up off her seat. "Goodnight," she smiled slightly.

"Goodnight. I'll be sure to tell Gohan and you any information if I can find anything."

"I appreciate it." Kikyo bowed her head out of respect and went onwards to her guest room.

* * *

Just as she was walking to the guest room, Kikyo walked past the room Gohan was resting in, the door was left slightly ajar for her to see inside. Then she thought to herself. Why? That was the question. Why was it always for her? Why did he always feel the need to protect her and treat her differently from all others? She reevaluated the very of it thought over and over. What was he trying to express to her with his actions that he could not express in words?

Then again, she felt that she was over-analyzing him for no reason at all, and proceeded to the guest room.

* * *

The first light of morning came around and Kikyo went to check up on Gohan to see if he was awake. When she made her way through the door, she saw him sitting on the side of the bed with his eyes closed.

"You're awake already? How are you feeling?" She asked while greeting him with a soft smile.

He shrugged casually before saying, "I was sort of, and I seem alright. A little stiff, but that's nothing a little training can't fix."

She chuckled at his enthusiasm, "I would recommend that you rest for a couple of days. You exerted a fair amount of your strength yesterday, so it would be more feasible to rest for now," she suggested softly.

He gave a bit of a sad, disappointed frown because of how she suggested otherwise. And yet he knew she was right, logically. She stood in front of him for a few minutes more. And as he watched her, he sensed that something was plaguing her thoughts. Out of concern, he was about to ask if anything was wrong. However, before he could...

She sighed downwardly, "I am sorry," she apologized with a downcast face.

He became disconcerted when she said that. For what reason she admitted her apology to him, he did not know. "What for? Talk to me," he said softly, beckoning for her to continue what she was saying.

She came over and took her place beside him, "I must be such a burden," she looked down to her lap, with a feeling of guilt washing over her.

"What are you saying Kikyo? You are far from a burden! I could never think of you like that at all!" He urged, trying to pull her from her inadequate thoughts.

He placed his hand lightly on her shoulder, "If anything, you have been a source of hope for a lot people," he continued softly.

She closed her eyes and inwardly laughed bitterly at his urge to be of comfort to her, "There is more to what I mean..."

"Then what is it? You can tell me," he said softly.

She sighed once more, "You see, I show my weakness to no one... I must never have any doubts regardless of any situation. And yet... No matter how much I desire to do good and help others, the truth is... I think I also burden people I do wish to help at the same time," her voice trailed off somewhat inaudible.

He smiled at her with tenderness. "Don't... Don't say that. You are strong, Kikyo. What you did for me and for so many others, was something I always admired you for."

She let out a hitched breath as she was unsuspecting of such words he said to her.

"I can only show how proud I am of you. You are everything a friend... You're everything I could have hoped for," he took her hand in his and squeezed her hand softly.

He stood up off the bed with her hand still in his, "Now come on, I'm sure Bulma's awake and is making breakfast. Besides, I'm hungry," he grinned.

She took her hand back from his and laughed silently to herself. One moment he could be so serious, and then in an instant he would revert back to his usual playful self. Even still, his qualities to her were that of a unique combination. At times she could never understand why he was the way he was however, she was intrigued by him none the less.

She smiled sincerely at him, "I'll come join you soon," she began, "Do not be concerned about me. I would just like to be alone for a few moments," she requested as she wanted to be alone with her thoughts.

He nodded slowly at her request before replying, "Alright then... But, I don't want to hear anymore guilt trips from you. You are too good of a person for that. I promised that from now on, I would not think that my dad looked down upon me. Now I want you to make that same promise. Okay?"

To her, he sound as if he was almost pleading her to relinquish those thoughts she had been having about herself. Soon after she closed her eyes and nodded once, and accepted his pleading request. "I promise... I vow to give you my word," she promised. He smiled softly at her and turned to walk out of the room, however, before he could...

"...And Gohan?"

He turned back to face Kikyo with that clueless face he always wore, "Yeah?" He responded.

She smiled gratified for his words, "Thank you."

Hearing her say that so sincerely, he rewarded her with such a bright goofy smile. And he shortly after abided to her wishes and left her to herself, still wearing that smile.

When the room was left vacant of any other presence, she was left to her own cogitations and at the same time, she did not know she had shed a lone tear. She was shocked to feel that teardrop glide down her face. She had not shed any tears for as long as she could remember. Since the one who took care of her had died. And she began to think; why? Why did her heart yearn so? Was it because she felt a sense of security by being with Gohan? Why did she follow him? She could not choose what she wished for most. Was it is merely a close-knit friendship? Or was there more to the friendship she felt with him?

"_Which does my heart wish for?"_

* * *

Some time had passed, and Kikyo found her way to where Bulma, Trunks and Gohan were to see they were all eating.

"Well, Good morning." Bulma greeted.

Kikyo bowed her head to return the respectful greeting, "Yes, Good morning."

They had sat together in harmony having breakfast. In the midst of that moment, Kikyo had a feeling that she had attained a relationship to these people as more than friendly companions. They welcomed her into their home without a second thought, and for the longest time, she always wanted to feel what it was like to have people who were close to her, akin to that of family. She could not have felt so contented as she did now.

Afterward, Bulma decided to inform Gohan and Kikyo on were Doctor Gero's lab was. "...Yeah, so his lab seems to be in North City in one of the mountains. Oddly enough, I was able to find out from one of my dad's old science magazines. Leave it to my dad to keep old valuables." Bulma grinned.

"North City? I see," was all the priestess had said.

"That means we can go and find this lab and destroy it before anything else can happen." Gohan added, determined to end the nightmare which had plagued the planet for years.

Kikyo soon stood from her chair, "Thank you for the meal, Bulma," she bowed out of courtesy and turned to walk away from the table.

Gohan raised an eyebrow due to her action. She had not been acting as he remembered her to be. What caused this change in her? "Where are you going, Kikyo?"

She turned back around to face him, her facial features were stern and unchanging, "To put an end to this..."

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

I know, I know, the battle description was probably tacky, and the portions of this chapter must have seemed I don't know... Mushy maybe? Any-who, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!

~*~*~*~*~*~*~* (((Thanks for reading!))) *~*~*~*~*~*~*~


	7. His Eyes, The Reflection of His Heart

Okay, this is chapter 7 and ongoing... Well, hope you enjoy reading this! ^v^

* * *

**Chapter 7: His Eyes; The Reflection of His Heart**

* * *

Kikyo stood before all three of them. And her grave facial features remained stagnant. Was she serious? Did she plan to find Gero's lab and attempt to go about it alone? As Gohan observed her, he sensed that something was troubling her. Was it because of what had transpired with that monster? Was it because she felt obligated? That it was her way of saying she still felt guilty? And for that reason, why? Many thoughts bombarded his mind when he thought as such. Nothing with the way she had been acting was right since yesterday. This impression of a stand alone complex he felt arising from her gave him a sense of unease.

"You can't be serious! You don't even know what awaits you!" Bulma shrieked, outraged by Kikyo's abrupt decision before continuing, "You should at least let Gohan come with you."

When he saw she ignored Bulma's protest and went to get her bow and arrows, Gohan got up and advanced over to Kikyo. He stopped her movements by placing his hand on her shoulder, "Then I'm coming with you, I don't care what you say. You are not doing this alone," his voice was firm when he decided.

She turned around to face him and smiled, "No, I can manage with my own strengths. You should stay behind and rest," she begged to persuade him.

"Kikyo, I don't want to hear it. I'm coming with you," he said gruffly. He placed both of his hands on her shoulders and felt them drop by a fraction. She placed her bow down to her side and nodded.

"That means I can come too right?" Trunks surmised by the situation.

"NO you are not!" Bulma disagreed with her son's motivation to be apart of the plan.

"Mom..." Trunks whined.

Gohan smiled at his pitiful acting _younger brother_, "Sorry Trunks, but I have to agree with Bulma on this one."

Trunks' hopes of going had been shattered as his shoulders slumped downwards, "Fine..."

* * *

Gohan and Kikyo had made it to North City. And during that time, Kikyo had not uttered so much as a to word him. They descended from the sky towards the mountains and she began to walk ahead, leaving him to follow in her footsteps. The air around them was brisk and unwelcoming, the terrain was dark and silent, such as how he saw her as she was.

"You've become really good at flying. You have really improved!" He said out of the blue, as he grinned brightly to lighten up the dark silence that was around them.

"I suppose I have," she responded with nearly no emotion and nonchalantly as she continued her pace, not turning a blind eye to look at him.

'His words... and the trees surrounding the areas we walk... This moment reminds me somewhat of that time...'

~~~~ Flashback ~~~~

_A girl at the tender age of nine was practicing. She had drawn and shot her first Sacred Arrow that had hit the center of the tree. In that moment of the girl's accomplishment, the sound of clapping resounded near her._

_"I am impressed Kikyo," an older woman said as she came towards her from behind, observing what the little girl had accomplished._

_"Priestess Theresa! It's you!" The girl exclaimed happily._

_The older priestess kneeled toward the girl and lightly rubbed her head, "You will make a great priestess one day..."_

~~~~ End of flashback ~~~~

"_As I think back, I suppose in the end, I have to accept my duties as a priestess... Yes, I am a priestess before being an ordinary woman, that is my destiny," _she thought as she remained searching for the lab, having not found a hint of anything suspicious.

Gohan's shoulders slumped and he let out a disgruntled groan at her response, "You know... at times I don't think you are the same Kikyo I know..."

What he said stopped her in her tracks, she shifted her footing back toward him and smiled softly, "I am just me. Now, we have to keep going."

As he watched her press on forward, he was unable to grasp this change in her still. What had caused her to be distant? They had searched high and low throughout the mountain terrain, the sun began to center the horizon, with the chilled air remaining as harsh as they progressed. As they forged ahead, they neared what remained of a small mountain. And from its appearance, it appeared to have been disturbed some time ago.

She paused in her footsteps, she felt an eerie feeling set upon her, "_I sense a great wrongness about this place... almost avail."_

_Gohan who was following_ by her side stopped as well, "Anything wrong?"

She shut her eyes, with a simple nod of her head, "I believe we have found what we seek."

Surely enough as they neared closer, traces of old mechanical parts were everywhere along with the rubble of what remained of the mountain.

"Here. I feel something coming from here," she said as she stood before the rubble. He started to remove the rubble that was covering the area, and as predicted by her; there was an abyss that lead to an underground compartment. The entrance gave off an ominous draft.

"I am going ahead," she stated as she went down the crevice. He followed after her and both of them reached the bottom of the tunnel. They caught sight of a metallic door and she gradually opened it. The air was thick and still when they entered the untouched lab. Putting a hand on the wall beside her, She found a light switch. The light revealed the monstrosity of the Doctor's plans. Wires were targeted to one individual place. They lead to what appeared be a capsule. Huge shards of glass were on the floor, and what was the end of the trail of the glass shards surprised them even more.

"What is that?" Gohan asked surprised by the new discovery that he caught a glimpse of.

She kneeled downwards to get a closer look at what he saw, "I think... it must be a cocoon. That creature we killed yesterday, is what must have come from this," she assumed while examining it.

"So then, this must be the doctor's master computer?" He questioned in a puzzled fashion as she turned to look his way.

She nodded at his insinuative guess, "It seems so. During this whole time, this computer was the main overture to everything that started what was set in place. It was the doctor who started the first turn of events, and this computer merely continued where he left off, to carry out his will for revenge," she conjectured from how everything appeared from past to present.

When he heard that, he clenched his fists out of anger, "Then let's destroy it! It caused pain and suffering for everyone! It's payback time!" Gohan barked, ready and willing.

"Yes, in order to liberate humans, for all those who had died, this is what we must do. This will dawn a new age for all of us," she said with a mind-set similar to that of his.

He turned her way and smirked, "Then let's trash this lab."

He started blasting the computer with a vengeance. Unleashing his hate for the doctor and his creations, who had terrorized the world. The laboratory was soon starting to come down in shambles and was starting to cave in.

"Kikyo, we better get out of here! This place is coming down!" Gohan exclaimed. They both ran for the exit to escape the falling debris. They reached the crevice they had come in from, and at the last moment she turned back around.

"Kikyo come on!" Gohan urged, as he watched the radius of the explosion drawing nearer to them.

"There is just one last thing I need to do."

Drawing back an arrow, she fired it straight through the doors of the laboratory. The arrow stopped the oncoming explosion from drawing closer, and incinerated what remained of the laboratory.

When they reached the outside and saw the laboratory was destroyed, Gohan smiled more proudly than he had for the first time in ages.

"We did it," he said victoriously. He relished the thought that the world was now free from its turmoil, and that people could go back to their normal lives once again.

"Indeed... We have. But there is no need to be here, we should head back," she replied blankly as she began to tread forth the disturbed ground.

To him, her voice sounded like it held no emotion in it. And he thus became further induced by the way she seemed so different. Both in body and spirit... For the first time in his life, he was scared. Scared by the fact that he nearly lost a friend. Someone he came to care for. And now this change in her, it perturbed him.

"Are you alright Kikyo? You just seem upset..."

She gave him a bright assuring smile, "I am fine, do not worry about me. Now, we should go and tell Bulma and Trunks the great news," she said in the most gentle and positive voice she could muster.

He sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "Well okay! Let's get going," he grinned cheekily.

Yet still, something in the back of his mind told him she was trying to keep to herself, despite she was trying to look convincing on the outside. He knew her too well to know she was keeping to herself.

"_Kikyo... What's happening to you?"_

* * *

By nightfall, both Kikyo and Gohan made it back to Capsule Corporation to tell Bulma and Trunks of the successful vanquishing of the doctor's lab. It was a joyous occasion for all.

"For real?" Trunks asked anxiously.

Gohan nodded and smiled, "Uh huh."

"That's great! Now all we have to do is use the dragon balls to reverse all that has been done!" Bulma exclaimed happily, with her hands held together in a hopeful fashion.

He sighed sadly, "I wish it were that easy... But remember, Piccolo was also killed by those monsters," his expression became further downcast as he said so.

What they conversed about only served to further bewilder the young priestess before them, "Dragon Balls? How do you mean reverse all that has been done?"

"The dragon balls can grant any wish you make come true. That means we can wish everyone back to life. But since Piccolo died, the Dragon Balls vanished," he said in an almost defeated tone.

She had blinked even more perplexed, 'To wish everyone back to life? Is there even such a possibility?'

"You are serious? To wish everyone back to life? How is that even possible? There is not such a thing, it sounds too much like fantasy be to real," she convinced herself. She sounded self-assured and certain there was no such thing.

Bulma pointed her finger at her, looking tolerantly at her, "Hey, it's not a fantasy. We used the dragon balls before to bring back our friends," she countered Kikyo's judgment.

The priestess looked questioningly at Gohan for proof of such a possible conduct. And he smiled at her to affirm her questioning gaze, "It's true Kikyo. Trust me."

She gave a nod as she accepted the fact there was a possibility, "Then... how do we get in possession of these Dragon Balls?"

Bulma then smacked her hand with her fist, "I've got it! We have to go to Namek, to see if we could use their Dragon Balls. It may take some time though, because I have to overlook the spaceship we have hidden underground. I'll need to check it over for any faults. It will take a few months, but I'll work through it," she said smiling confidently.

Trunks gave a challenging smile to his mentor. "Guess that means we'll be sparing a lot. Huh, Gohan?"

Gohan smiled good-naturedly, "Seems like."

Bulma then grinned wickedly, "Oh I don't think so. You'll be helping me a lot instead."

Trunks had a long faced expression when she said that, "Mom," he whined.

"Too bad, that's what you get for running off all the time and never telling me where you are. You can consider yourself grounded," she closed her eyes with her decision made, with it remaining unchanged.

Kikyo was taking this still baffled as she watched the quarrel between mother and son, "So, I am going to accompany you?"

Bulma cracked open an eye, "Well I don't see why not. With an extra girl onboard, the more I can keep these two in line."

Gohan groaned as he felt his shoulders slump when he heard that remark from Bulma, while Kikyo just laughed lightly at his expense.

* * *

The next morning, Gohan and Kikyo went back to see Chichi and Ox King. They were both overjoyed with the fact the android crisis was over now. And now, humanity would just have pick up where it left off.

"You are going to Namek? When are you leaving?" A certain mother asked wary of why her 'baby boy' was leaving.

Gohan looked off in thought before saying, "Bulma said she would have the ship ready in a few months. We are going to Namek to use the Dragon balls to restore Earth to the way it was."

"Do you want me to pack lunches for you? I'll make as much as you want." Chichi offered anxiously.

He put his finger on his chin as he thought once more. "Well... She said she was going to make sure there was food," then he grinned, "But on second thought, why not?"

Chichi smiled, "I knew it! Well I'll be sure to send you on your way with lots of packed lunches!"

* * *

It was in the middle of the afternoon, Gohan and Kikyo went to the lake near his home, where him and his father would go to. He wanted to talk to her. He wanted to ask about the change in her and why. Even though he was always open with others, he did know that he experienced a time in his younger years when he kept to himself. And he was wondering if the same thing was happening to Kikyo. They sat there watching clouds move along the sky, followed by an odd water ripple at the lake's edge that was caused by the wind.

"Gohan...?"

"Yeah, what is it?" As he looked at her, he sensed suspicion. Did she know he was going to ask her about the change in her?

She faced his way, her hair moved along the gentle breeze that was of the mountain air, "What do you think of me? Do I seem ordinary?"

"You asked me something like that before. Is this why you are... different?" He asked innocently.

She looked surprised when he said that. She then soon after regained her composer, and smiled with her eyes closed. "I suppose I have been making a variety of social missteps lately... I have been debating briefly with myself about what I am. I lied to myself when I said that I could finally live as an ordinary woman. I always felt that I must never reveal my weaknesses to no one, that I must never have any doubts. If I did, evil would overcome me. I am human, yet I cannot be human. In many ways we are similar, both outsiders. That is why we relate so well."

Gohan listened intently, however, he could not grasp why she was saying this, "Is that what you think? You think you are an outsider? We are still both apart of humanity Kikyo. And we are far from being outsiders. Nothing changes that. This is... unlike you."

She smiled pathetically, "You're right, I suppose that's not like me," Then she turned her head away from him, "Never mind what I said. It was just nonsense."

Gohan frowned sadly when he saw she was still keeping to herself. He did not want her to keep anything on her mind that was bothering her. And it made him want to get a little more persistent, "It doesn't matter if you show me your weaknesses," he began saying outright, "I wouldn't think any less of you. Everyone has a weakness, including me. We are all the same. I just wish you could rely on me more often, so that you are not on top of everything all the time..."

"Yes I understand, we are the same. Yet, we are also different on many levels. However, the reason why I never relied on anyone, is because that is part of what being a priestess is. I have always been that way since I could remember. And I never did change," she replied as stared off to the mountain horizon in thought. Then she chuckled bitterly, "I must sound pathetic..."

"You are not alone anymore, and you can change things. It's never too late. And you are not pathetic. Don't even think it," he said encouragingly.

She smiled appreciatively at his encouragement, "You are always so confident, you always seem to have a positive mind even in the worst of situations. I think that is what drew me to you in the first place."

A clueless expression crossed his features, "I drew you to me?"

"I am the one following you, am I not?" She reminded him.

He smiled at the thought, "You are."

She laughed barely above a whisper, but happily, "You are so hopeless. Thank you again, I guess I just needed someone to talk to... about me."

"Anytime."

He was happy despite being called hopeless, yet he knew she did not mean it in bad way. He was just glad to see her laugh and smile on good terms again.

As Kikyo gazed into his obsidian eyes, she saw a never-ending kindness and acceptance in them. He never did cease to amaze her. The things he would do and the things he would say, made her feel special. In the beginning, she believed she was doomed to walk a road of destiny that was built by solitude and carnage, while shedding tears of blood. In the end, it was him who gave her strength to chasten her own insanity. She never did expect things to turn out as they did now. And yet still, she was thankful for how she had met him.

"Thank you, Gohan..."

"For what?" He asked out of curiosity, not understanding what she was thanking him for once again.

"For everything so far... Allowing me to come with you, being with me and sharing your family and friend life with me. I guess you are wondering why I am saying this. It is because... Throughout my whole life, I never had the chance to experience what is was like to have family. But being with you has given me a glimpse of what it is like."

"You're welcome," his eyes were soft, caring and gentle at the same time, and yet they held a fierceness with the utmost honesty in them.

She became lost in his eyes even more, they held many emotions and feelings about them. His eyes gave off maturity that spoke more than words. Eyes that had been through so many nightmares. Eyes that should not otherwise; ever know. Although, despite all that, his eyes were not tarnished at all. They still remained innocent and peaceful. And as she examined his gaze, she became further enraptured by his captivating eyes.

"_What is it with this man? His eyes tell me a great deal of his character and his heart. Yet... how could someone be so peaceful and at the same, been through so much? He truly is a mystery. And still, there is something else... Something that attracts me," _she thought as she began to focus on the sunset landscape.

"Yesterday scared me," Gohan suddenly said, as he kept his eyes down towards his lap.

She turned to look his way as she was brought from her thoughts. "Huh?" She wondered in a soft voice.

'He was scared?' She was surprised to hear that from him. He sounded remorseful, yet why?

"I thought I was going to lose you Kikyo. Then that would have been another life I could not save," he sounded at fault for what had transpired.

"You were scared? Why?" She asked, curious of his answer.

He smiled wholeheartedly. "Why wouldn't I be? You are very special to me Kikyo," he responded adamantly. "_More special than you could know,"_ he finished silently with an evident blush apparent on his face.

She chuckled softly sentiment, "I never knew you thought such things of me. What you said was touching."

This brought a bit more of a blush to his face, but he smiled anyways and scratched the back of his head nervously, "I can't lie about what I think. It's the truth."

In all reality, he was glad to see the old Kikyo return. Her smile and the way she sounded had him convinced.

"_He really is a mystery,"_ she thought happily as she soon leaned on his shoulder, and closed her eyes contentedly. After everything they had been through, she herself was exhausted.

Gohan jumped slightly at the sudden contact. "Kikyo?" He asked nervously.

"Can we stay like this... Just a while longer?" She asked pleasantly.

It took him a while to register what she meant. His face turned from nervousness to understanding as he nodded. And he smiled shortly afterward.

"Sure," he said in way that he had no means to object as he wrapped an arm around her small form and held her close to him as she had her eyes shut, smiling out of contentment.

"_She must be more tired than the rest of us,"_ he thought absentmindedly as he looked at her serene, angelic face. They stayed as such watching the sunset fade into night. And the stars shone brightly overhead, glistening among the lake's surface.

"_I am special to him? I never anticipated that our paths would cross like this. Maybe... I might have found what my heart has been missing this entire time..."_

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

Yes, this chapter was probably too short and sappy or dark for some your tastes but, my allergies have just been terrible lately. If you want to make a pillow, there is tones of cotton wood here for you. Well, hope this chapter kept your interests somewhat.

~(~(~(~(Thank you for reading!)~)~)~)~


	8. The Glacier of My Past Loneliness

Thank you for those who have shown me the utmost support with this story! Also on the plus side, my allergies have gotten a lot better since the middle of July came around. ^_^

Okay, that's enough blabbing from me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 8: The Glacier of My Past Loneliness**

* * *

Most troubles of the world seemed to have ended, life itself was starting to become prosperous once again. The overflowing tide of trauma and despair dwindled by the day. Fear itself had become of the forgotten past. And yet people would be bound to remember what they had to endure to overcome the past.

Peaceful as everything was, Kikyo always felt she had this strange calling for her. She knew her destiny did not end here. She had always lingered on the idea that there was a normal life waiting for her. Yet, when would that type of normalcy come to be?

That day she spent with Gohan, when she told him more of herself, back at the lake, made her feel things she had never felt from anyone before. It was just with his presence around, something about him made her feel safe. At times she could not describe it. She did not know why she had followed him at first. Albeit, as time went by, she began to understand little by little why she did. His presence made her have this sense of security, giving her hope to prove her existence was not meaningless. That her life was not to be spread out on the tips of solitude. He was always so giving and yet, it seemed like to her that he had received very little over the years for all of his suffering and hardships. She had wondered all the time if she deserved a companion like him.

With him gone to go see Trunks and to train with him, leaving her to be with his mother, she would often help Chichi with daily ordinary tasks as a way of payment for letting her stay with them. While doing so, at times Chichi would often linger on about her son's future with her.

"...And then he can get married, and make me lots of grandchildren!" The house widow finished gleefully as she was hanging up towels to dry on the clothesline.

Kikyo chuckled at the mother, "You seem to have had his entire life determined before him."

Chichi crossed her arms and nodded her head proudly. "That's right, I want to make sure he gets the best in life. He's going to have a perfect life, and I am making sure of that. I am his mother after all."

After she stopped her ranting about such a utopian fantasy, she turned her attention to the young priestess. "What do you plan on doing in the future? Do you plan on raising a family someday?"

The shrine priestess chuckled again. The older woman never did seem to get her mind off such things regarding parenting. That much she could say about Chichi before replying, "I do not know what I am going to do."

"Really huh?" Chichi inquired.

Kikyo did find Gohan's mother to be absurd at some points. Life itself was never to be determined where it is bound to lead.

"No one can determine what kind of life awaits them," Kikyo began, "No such thing as perfection exist. Yet despite that, we keep on going, no matter how long or treacherous the road may be. The path I have chosen so far has been one of carnage, I never did fear an unnatural death. So why must I start now? In the midst of everything that happens, I do not know what will await me. What I am meaning to say is that... I am not thinking that far ahead."

Chichi blinked slack-jawed at her wisdom, "My, you are so wise. I never would have expected anyone to be so wise at such an age. You are really a bright girl," she said astonished.

The priestess gave a gracious expression at being called a girl. She liked the sound of being called an ordinary girl, she would have embraced the thought to be just that, if it were not for the circumstances she had to live with, "That is what I keep saying to myself at times. I suppose It's better than ignorance isn't it?"

Chichi liked her show of wisdom, "I suppose you are right. But I wouldn't wait too long, you're gorgeous young woman. It's best to take advantage of that while you can you know."

She laughed at Chichi's sentiment. Chichi was right about that, there was no denying it. However, Kikyo had her mind on what was currently in the present, and not her future, because she had truly not taken the time to do so.

* * *

Luckily for Gohan and Trunks, Bulma was lenient into letting her son go train after he begged her constantly. She finally gave in and let them go together, seeing as she had no time to be bothered as she her time was primarily spent into overlooking, and fixing any needed repairs on the ship to prepare for the trip to Namek.

And so, they were duking it out on the field they would go often to for training. Trunks sent a quick jab Gohan's way which was blocked easily. Then he did a round house kick to the face, and sent Trunks hurling towards the ground head first, as a grand finale ending the spar. It was starting to get dark outside, as the sun's rays began to fade past the dark horizon.

"That's enough Trunks, let's call it quits for today," Gohan decided after the long training session.

His young disciple slowly got off the ground. "Ow. You didn't have to be so rough Gohan," Trunks said groaning as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Well, how else are going to get better? Besides, you did good today Trunks," he encouraged.

Trunks looked at him expectantly. "You really think so?"

His mentor nodded assuring him, "Sure."

"Will I ever become a Super Saiyan Gohan?" He looked to his master as if he was losing hope.

That's when Gohan rubbed his disciple's head playfully, "Of course! Don't sweat it. Just give it time. It just takes the right motivation. Besides, we have all the time in the world."

Trunks lowered his head at the thought, "Which we wouldn't have if it weren't for Kikyo..."

Gohan grinned brightly, "True, but that's all in the past isn't it?"

"You're right, I guess," Trunks said unsure.

Gohan smacked his shoulder, "You guess? You're pitiful Trunks. Come on, let's go back to Bulma's. I'll race you back there," his mentor said in a challenging playful way.

Trunks smirked proudly, "You're on," he challenged as they both flew back to Bulma's, racing along the dark skies that held no end to its horizon.

* * *

When they made it back, they found Bulma. Who was working away tirelessly on the ship that was to be prepared to go to Namek.

"Were back," Gohan announced, which had caused her to jump.

"Jesus! Gohan! Don't do that! You know I am working," she lashed out with her teeth gritted. From her appearance, she was undergoing frustration.

Gohan looked fearful of Bulma's wrath, and placed his hand on the back of his head apologetically, "S-sorry about that Bulma."

She sighed tiredly after had been slaving away to fix the ship, "I thought I told you that I wanted Trunks back before nightfall," she snarled at him.

He stared at her nervously, "Sorry, I guess we just got too caught up in our training."

She closed her eyes tiredly, "Alright fine. Anyways, I got a letter from somebody, and it's addressed to Kikyo. I find it odd that there would be a letter addressed to her from such a far away place," she said as picked up the letter from her working table and handed it to him, "Make sure she gets this."

Gohan nodded and took it from her hand, "Okay."

"Anyways, you are heading home now?" Bulma asked.

"Yeah, I guess. My mom is cooking my favorite meal tonight," he grinned excitedly.

The brilliant blue hair woman smiled. She could never be mad at him, she never actually had been. She just liked the authoritative figure she presented, "We'll you better get going. Tell Chichi and Kikyo I said my hellos."

He put his finger to his chin and looked up in thought, "Speaking of Kikyo, I wonder what mom and her are up to now?"

That's when Bulma smirked slyly, "You seem to have Kikyo on your mind lots Gohan, don't you?"

Gohan blinked with befuddlement becoming of him, "What do you mean?"

For her, teasing Gohan about him and Kikyo, was something she found entertaining nowadays, "Don't play innocent with me. I wasn't born yesterday you know. I know what's going on."

He was struck as clueless still as to what she was insinuating, "Huh?"

"How far have you two gotten with each other?" She questioned one more time with a sly laced tone.

"I-I don't know what you are talking about! Anyways, I gotta go," he said sheepishly, becoming further abashed about the subject she was putting on.

"You better go home, Kikyo's waiting for you," she sniggered to herself. To her, he was getting all worked up for nothing.

As Gohan raced out the door to avoid anymore of her teasing, she grabbed her mug off the table and took a sip, "_That Gohan, he's always been such a funny kid."_

* * *

Later, Gohan made his way back home to find Kikyo and his mother having what seemed like a good time looking at books. There was laughter that filled the living room.

"Now take a look at this picture," Chichi asked as she pointed to a picture of Gohan when he was a child. The picture showed him dressed in a child's clothing that was yellow with long green sleeves and a red hat with an orange ball on top.

Kikyo thought it was adorable and laughed adoringly, "That was him as a child? That looks precious."

Gohan's face had a pink hue washed over his face when he heard that from her. He then made his presence known to his mother when he walked in the living room, "I'm back mom."

Hie mother bore a welcoming smile, "That you are. So how's Bulma and Trunks doing?"

"They are doing good. Oh, and she wanted me to say hello," he said as he placed his hand behind his head and grinned casually.

"That's good dear. Gosh, it has been awhile since I saw her and little Trunks. I'm going to have to pay them a visit some time," his mother said thoughtfully.

His face then brightened at the photo album in his mother's hands, "So you were showing her the old family album?"

"Yes I was. Kikyo seemed like she was interested when we were looking at it," Chichi replied as she flipped through more of the memorable pages of the album.

Kikyo laughed lightly with her eyes closed, "Yes, it is interesting indeed... and yet it must be satisfying to be able to carry some good memories."

Gohan then remembered he had a letter for her, "Oh yeah. Kikyo, there is something Bulma wanted me to give you," he stated as he handed her the unopened letter in his hand.

She looked at it closely, "This was addressed to me?" She asked as she saw where it was addressed from, "This came from Jingle Village, a place further north of here I see."

She slowly opened the letter and read its handwritten contents. Soon after she had finished reading it, she folded the letter in her hand and tucked it in her sleeve.

"Well, what does the letter say?" Chichi asked.

Kikyo then closed her eyes, "It would seem I have been asked to slay a demon from another village, north of here. I am going to have to head out tomorrow morning."

Gohan came up to her and placed his hand on her shoulder, and smiled, "Then you know I'm coming with you. Right?"

She shook her head at him, ___"__He will never change,"_ she thought gratefully as she smiled at him, "I do not think I would see it any other way."

* * *

Morning had come sooner than expected for the young priestess, as more of her previous memories came back to fill the voids of her mind. Thoughts and memories that were of her mind between the time of leaving her village to start her journey, and before she had met Gohan. Most of the places that her and Gohan had been to each held a small portion of unforgotten memories. Memories of being happy, being sad, or memories that were of hope.

They had made their way to the chilled village to assist with the demon the mayor wanted her to exorcise. The small village was a tundra, entirely covered over with snow. The village looked to be vague and empty, and the few people who were walking through the village, wore heavy coats to protect them from cruel chilled winds that passed them by.

The half-Saiyan shifted his head to look around the vicinity they were in, "I don't think I have ever been here before," he uttered to himself.

"True, there are new places to always see when you travel to different places," the shrine priestess acknowledged.

They came to notice a woman with bright red colored hair, and dark brown eyes, dressed in a yellow winter coat, with a yellow wool hat, and bright pink pants. She trudged through the snow towards them. From the priestess' perception of the woman, the woman could undoubtedly tell she was a priestess. "Are you the priestess the mayor asked for?" The woman asked.

Kikyo bowed her head politely, "Yes, my name is Kikyo. I received the letter from the mayor of this village yesterday, that you were requesting of my assistance regarding a demon."

"Well, you came here faster than we thought. The snow demon has been giving us quite a bit of trouble lately. It's a good thing you are here though. My name is Suno," the woman held out her hand and Kikyo shook her hand.

Gohan held out his hand, "My name is Gohan," he introduced himself as Suno shook his hand.

"Now I'll take you to the chief of our village. It's this way," Suno then guided them as they trudged through the snow to the mayor's home.

* * *

Suno knocked on the door of the mayor's home and was greeted with an old pleasant-looking man. His hair was white and fuzzy on the sides and back of his head with none on top. His eyes were that of a hazel brown color. He wore a navy blue sweater, tucked underneath his dark brown pants that went just above his angles.

"Hello Suno," The man greeted as he bore a greeting expression.

Then he noticed the other two people behind her, "Oh? And who are you?"

"This is the priestess who received your letter," Suno informed cheerfully.

The said old man brightened, "Ah! So you're the priestess I have heard so much about from some of my long time friends who live West City. Please come on in Lady Kikyo and...?"

"Oh, his name is Gohan," Suno answered.

Gohan raised his eyebrow slightly at the man, "'Lady Kikyo'?" He said in bizarred fashion at the saying.

Kikyo laughed lightly at his ignorance, "When they address a woman in such a way, it means respect for that person."

Gohan looked clueless, "Oh," he replied.

She then turned to look at the mayor, "So you heard of me?"

The elderly man gave a small nod, "Yes, some my friends who live in West City, told me of a priestess that was previously helping out physicians with injured survivors throughout that region, and that you were staying temporally at Capsule Corporation in West City. That is how I heard of you. I thought a priestess is just what we need to help solve our problem," he said answering her question.

"I appreciate that you seek my assistance," the priestess bowed, graciously greeting him.

"Well please, come in both of you," the old mayor of the village gestured.

There in the mayor's home, a tall man with short hair dressed in a blue suit, and a few scars on his face over his forehead and left eye, smiled welcoming them. "Do we have guests?"

"Yes Eighter, this is Lady Kikyo. She is the priestess who is going to help us by taking care of that demon," the mayor humbly replied.

"Please feel free to make yourselves at home," he said to his guests as Eighter took their coats and hung them up on the coat hangers. Then mayor invited them to the living room to where the fireplace was. The fire blazed and crackled, as the flames from the fire kept the small home comfortable.

"These past few weeks have been terrible. The demon infesting our village has been coming here every night and has hurt a few people. Some of the villagers have been so scared that they have kept themselves cooped up in their houses," the mayor began with his story.

"Where could I find this demon? Is it an area near here? What is its appearance?" She asked enticing the man to speak.

"The demon comes from the glacier which is over the mountain, just beyond the village. From what I have heard from the villagers is that it looks like a wolf, but no ordinary wolf that's for sure," the mayor answered.

She nodded in understanding. "I understand. I will see what I can do to assess the situation," she said in affirmation.

The large man had been taking a close look at Gohan for some time. He thought for a moment, something about this man was familiar... Almost too familiar. 'The eyes he has are mind joggling, they remind me of that boy from years ago...'

"You know... You remind me of somebody," the man in blue finally said.

"I remind you of somebody?" Gohan questioned.

"Yes, you remind me of a boy. He was a courageous kid. He took down the Muscle Tower that once belonged to the old Red Ribbon Army. He saved me from their grasp at the time," Eighter said in thoughtfully.

"I remember well. He rescued me from confinement of that tower, it was years ago. I'll never forget it," the mayor said.

"I do too! He was the boy who stayed at my house when we looked after him. We saved him from that plane crash," Suno said happily.

Immediately Gohan had an inkling of who they were talking about. Kikyo on the other hand smiled at him sympathetically. She had heard many stories from his mother about his father causing the fall of the Red Ribbon Army. Even though Chichi would often tell her how her and his father had got married, she understood enough.

Eighter's face turned to that of a radiant expression as he remembered, "His name was Goku."

The half Saiyan grinned when he heard his father's name said, "He is my father," Gohan finally answered.

Eighter's eyes became bug-eyed, "No wonder there seemed to be a resemblance. You're his son!"

"No way!" Suno said in the same fashion, "So how has he been all these years?" She asked incredulously.

That is when Gohan lowered his head with an emotionally pained expression written on his face, "He's uh... He died a long time ago..."

They had faces that were utterly saddened by what they had heard, "I'm sorry to hear that," Eighter said.

Gohan then smiled dolefully, "It's alright," he vocalized lamentably.

Kikyo kept her eyes on Gohan. She truly felt for him. Of everything she had heard about his father, she realized those who have come to know him have all been saved in one way or another. They looked up to him as a source of hope. "_Those who know of him must have really looked up to him. He seemed important to this world. But then once that certain individual disappears, the world soon falls into pieces. Leaving a world of untold misfortune..."_

* * *

They had left the village in pursuit of the demon which dwelled in the Glacier. They went over the mountain and entered the beyond freezing glacier. The ground was completely blanketed over with ice.

"What a cold place this is," Gohan said as he shivered slightly even with the heavy coat he had on. The cold seemed to pierce through his bones, and it was far colder than the village.

Kikyo shifted her gaze towards the icy ground. "It is a land that is eternally covered under ice... I understand that it must be harsh on someone who has never been here."

"I don't think I've ever been in such a frozen place," Gohan said as walked along with her.

"It's been a while since I came all the way here," Kikyo said as she looked along the icy ground they stepped upon with a faint sullen look.

"But... I would often come here to find solace for my loneliness... And to keep my loneliness at bay, I got absorbed into fighting to ease that sense of loneliness... However, that also served to act as a temporary haven," she concluded with the events of her past.

Gohan came beside her and wrapped his arm around her, in a comforting manner, "I understand what that must have been like. But hey, you are not alone any more. Right?" He smiled as he held her close.

She smiled back to him, "I am speaking nonsense again aren't I?" She released herself from his hold as she looked at him witheringly.

Gohan shook his head, glancing appealing towards her, "It's okay."

She had always been one not to show her own frailties, she had always relinquished the idea of doing so, if she did reveal them, she would feel as if she was a burden to others. Never once did Gohan ever shun her for it, he did not think any differently of her despite all she had revealed of herself. And she pondered again and again, where his own compassionate nature came from.

A faint beatific expression crossed her features, "Thank you for that. But now, we have to keep going."

And so, they continued onward into the depths of the glacier. Gohan was glad to have her open up to him more than she did before. Ever since his fate was changed by her, their friendship towards each other grew by the day. They would confide in each other when they had doubts or uncertainties about themselves or be as it may, life itself. To him, all the things they have shared, or experienced just felt so right to him. That it should be no different.

They had progressed far into the glacier and as they kept going, Kikyo soon felt a demonic presence drawing near, and she ceased in her footsteps, "Something approaches," she warned.

"I know, I feel something too," Gohan said as he got prepared into a prepared stance.

Not too long after, the winds became violent and harsh, it was a blizzard of snow, which made it nearly impossible to see. Kikyo soon saw what looked like a wolf, larger than an average wolf, and with yellow gleaming eyes. It's eyes showed a type of menacing hostile nature from within. The demon began to charge wildly towards her, its fangs seething for the taste of blood.

"Kikyo, look out!" Gohan exclaimed as he came to charge in between them. Before he could however, she deflected the snow demon's attack with the spiritual force from her bow and sent it flying past her. It got on its feet again and was preparing to attack Gohan next.

"Gohan, it's coming your way!"

"I got it!" He sent a blast its way, causing snow demon to disintegrate into what appeared to be smoke with a dark color to it. Its essence floated ominously in the sky, and was starting to reform little by little, starting with its face.

"That is the true form of that demon!" She quickly grabbed an arrow from her quiver and shot it towards the demon, dispersing and destroying it entirely. The harsh snowstorm was starting to get less persistent after the demon's presence began to fade. And the blizzard was only going to take time to calm itself.

"A perfect shot," Gohan remarked as he smirked, and made his way over to her, "You are not hurt are you?" He asked out of concern.

"Don't worry, I am alright. Let us return to the village to tell the mayor we slayed the demon, and wait for this storm to pass us by," she suggested smiling softly at him.

"Perhaps you can get something to eat when we return," she gave an even more suggestive gaze towards him. His face lit up gleefully upon hearing that statement from her.

"Great! Can't wait! I am sort of hungry," he cheered hopefully for anything at the moment, seeing as he was now hungry after the task they had accomplished. At times to her, he deemed to be quite the child, she laughed at his antics. And they began to leave the frost-bitten glacier to the village, going over the mountain and back.

* * *

When they had returned to Jingle Village, the storm had dissipated to a degree, which made the village itself more visible to the eye. They found Suno running to them along with Eighter, "You're back! Did everything go okay? Is the demon gone?" She asked anxiously awaiting the details.

The priestess gave her an affirmative nod to arouse her hopes, "The demon has been slain. It shall be of no more trouble now."

Both felt profound relief to hear of the successful vanquishing of demon, "The mayor will be happy to hear this!" Eighter said joyfully.

They had all returned to the mayor's home to inform him of the news. The mayor was ecstatic that the village was no longer under the mercy of the demon that had been causing havoc for them. He was more than willing to offer the priestess a fair sum for her duties as a token of his gratitude.

"No, keep it for yourself," the priestess declined kindly.

"Oh, but you must! I insist! I would feel bad on behalf of the village if I couldn't offer you any form of payment for your troubles," he said pleading her to accept his offer.

She bowed out of respect for the older man, rejecting his kind offer, "Forgive me, but I was never intent on collecting any form of compensation from you. It would be against everything I stand for as a priestess. I cannot ask for compensation for saving the lives of others."

"I understand... But at least stay for dinner here," he offered as for showing his appreciation.

Gohan looked at her Kikyo with that ever expecting gaze and shrugged, "Well he did say dinner. You're hungry too right?" He sounded ever so pleading when it came to food. She laughed at his eagerness to fill the voids of his stomach with as much as he desired.

"Alright, we shall stay. Thank you for having us," she bowed her head politely.

* * *

After a short dinner, the blizzard had died down, Gohan and Kikyo were prepared to leave. The priestess bowed her head once more out of respect for the old mayor, "I appreciate that you allowed us to stay here for a short time."

The mayor's face brightened, "No, don't give it a second thought. I am very grateful for you to have come all the way here."

Kikyo closed her eyes and chuckled at the kindness he portrayed, "I see... However, I suppose we should be leaving. Please do not hesitate to ask of my assistance again, should you need it the near future."

The old man smiled at her generous offer, "I recon we will, when the time comes about. Thank you again for coming all the way here to help us, Lady Kikyo. And you too Gohan."

"You're welcome. See ya!" Gohan waved cheerfully.

"Thank you, and farewell then," Kikyo bid them her farewells. And then she turned to leave.

"Goodbye, and thank you!" Suno said as she waved her hand, standing along with Eighter. Gohan waved at them smiling, then he followed after Kikyo and left the now un-endangered village, towards home.

They were sauntering back to home among the cold, snow-covered trail that was ahead of them. The skies were dark and pleasant with twinkling stars up above the few nightly clouds. The evening was serene when heading back, just as the young priestess felt serene, as she gazed at all those twinkling lights.

"Wouldn't it be faster to fly?" Gohan asked suddenly. He was wondering why they were walking instead of flying.

She turned to face him, her lips curved to a small smile, "We are not in any hurry, are we?"

"I guess not," he said as he looked into the sky's depths. He soon became delighted by the sight, putting his hands behind his head.

"I remember looking at the stars lots when I was a kid. When I looked at the stars, I thought that I could see my future through astrology," he spoke aloud to her.

She glanced softly at him, amused, "It must be nice to have some beliefs like that. So, what are the stars telling you tonight?"

He gazed at her thoughtfully for a second while in his own train of thought, and he smiled with mirth shortly after, "They are telling me that there is going to be a huge feast after we return from Namek."

She chuckled, after he had sprung that joke loose, "That's so like you. I was never one for determining my fortune by the location of the stars. The world of man is foreseen by its inhabitants, we make our own future, and sometimes we can not. The future is revealed by how you live your life."

The half-Saiyan grinned, "True, but you must have some sort of belief."

"Yes, you are right. To have beliefs is to be human, it has been that way and always shall be."

_"To bring back all those who had died,"__ s_he subconsciously thought to herself. What Gohan told her about the Dragon Balls a while back seemed to be a hoax to her, it defied all laws of nature. Yet she was willing to go along with them on their quest to Namek, even though this venture seemed unreal to her.

She turned to glance at his face once again. "Gohan?"

He focused his attention from the stars to her, "Hm? Yeah, what is it?"

She looked at him almost hoping, to the point of a pleading expression, "You said that all those who died can be brought back to life... with these Dragon Balls," she faltered afterward and sighed.

"Yes I did. What were you trying to say?" He inquired, curious as to what she was trying to tell him.

"Is it... is it possible that I will see my-" she paused again.

Gohan almost immediately knew what she was trying to say, and he smiled with much assurance, "It's about your mother, isn't it?"

She looked shocked at him, she never expected him to catch on so quickly as to what she was going to ask, "You mean-"

That never-ending smile of assurance never left his face when she asked him that, "You'll see her again soon, I promise you."

The baffled young priestess abruptly stopped in her footsteps. She did not know what was reality, and what was not.

Gohan stopped beside her, he stared at her concerned. "Kikyo?"

She chuckled at the way all the things that has ever happened to this point seemed unreal to her, "Forgive me, it's just... these past few months have been hectic. We have been in situations that have been life threatening all this time... and now this... to hear things like this."

"What is it?" He asked softy.

Her facial expression had grown weary when she turned to look at him again, "It just feels so wrong, and so right at the same time. Are we striving towards the right thing? To bring back those who were killed, to a world like this?" She questioned with unsureness laced in her tone.

He was taken aback by her sudden statement, "You've really taken the time to think about this haven't you?"

"Maybe, perhaps I was just overlooking into it too much," she said waveringly as she resumed her pace.

Gohan wrapped her arm around her as they continued walking along the snow cover trail, "It will all work out Trust me." he said soothingly.

She smiled at him when he made the gesture, "Alright, I will not worry about it," she relented.

"Now, how about we head back?" He suggested tenderly.

She was not too keen to remain in the cold for much longer either, "I suppose we should," She gave him a slight nod of her head, "Yes, let us go."

The half-Saiyan grinned playfully, and lifted her up into his arms, holding her. And the abrupt action gave Kikyo a bit of a surprise.

"Gohan?" She was curious of his sudden action. Seeing as she was more than capable of flying by herself now.

"You seem like you could use some rest," he said playfully as his grin grew wider.

"I am fine, Gohan. You don't have to," she gazed into his eyes and became captured by them once again just like last time.

He shook his head, "I don't mind. Really."

His seemed to be almost begging her. She hesitated to say anything for a moment, but then soon after, she chuckled, "Okay then, do as you wish."

As they went back towards his home, she snuggled into his hold comfortably. Gohan was nervous about it, but not as much as he had been before. With her being around him as long she had, he grew more attached to her. And he was not able to see her not being in his life anymore.

"_I must be silly for thinking this, but... he brings out the normal woman from within me," _she thought with grace as her eyes remained contentedly closed.

She was still uncertain of it all. Would everything turn out to be right again, since before the androids came about? Would the world they lived in be what it was before? She knew that time was a wheel that never stopped, it always kept on going, weaving its thread of fate. Time was the only thing that could ever tell one's destiny.

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

Well I hope you found this chapter to your liking, I was really wracking my brain for ideas, and this is what came to mind. If you find any OOC-ness, or if it's too vague, then please tell me in your review. ^-^

I also thank my readers again for the support they have provided me with since the beginning of this story!

(Thank you for reading!)


	9. A Promise to Live For Each Other

Just a warning, this is a majorly mushy gushy chapter. The song that got me going on this escapade was called "Here with me – By MercyMe" and also I'm under the influence of all the romance fanfictions I have read. I got hearts in my eyes! I'm possessed! LOL! ^-^'

* * *

**Chapter 9: A Promise to Live for Each Other**

* * *

The time that had been spent with Gohan's family had been plentiful and peaceful. Ever since the day Kikyo had come across Gohan, her life as she knew it changed drastically. Since she had ventured forth to finding the androids, and then to become intertwined with his life by some meaning called fate, gave her some semblance of satisfaction, to know that she did not have to cut herself off from others no more.

She had left to go find herbs that she was sure Chichi would have some use for. It was morning when she had left. The sun was casting its morning light upon ground that was of the mountain terrain. It was peaceful and serene, as most mornings were. Birds chirped their morning melody, and the grassland was moist with the dew of last night's rain.

Shortly after, she heard soft foot steps coming from behind her. She chuckled lightly as she knew whose presence was behind her, "You left quite early this morning. So, how was your training with Trunks?"

The half Saiyan smiled with his usual grin and his hand behind his head. "Well... It went okay," he said thinking back to the early training session with Trunks being crabby due to lack of a good night's sleep.

She smiled at him. "Just okay?"

He grinned with his hand behind his head still, "He was sort of... having a bit of a tantrum."

She turned back to see his face, "Listen, I understand your devotion to make him become a Super Saiyan as you say. But for now, let him be at ease."

Gohan knitted his eyebrows together at her advice, "I know I may have been hard on him, but it's just that he's so close."

"Which is why you have to let him do this gradually. Adding more stress to his shoulders will only serve shatter the progress you have made in your training. Why don't you give yourself both time to live life and take some time off from training?" she suggested tenderly.

Gohan then smiled softly at her, "You always know what to say. I guess we do have time don't we? That's something I guess I have to thank you for too. Right?"

She smiled openly at him, "Stop it. No more of that alright? Just try to be at ease for now."

He then grinned at her, "Well okay, if it will make you happy. Anyways, you got quite the herb collection," he said to her as he observed the basket full of herbs.

"Well, when you come from such a poor village such as my own, you learn to live of what the land has to offer you," she replied wisely.

Then she gave a small laugh, "Now come on, Gohan. let's go return to see your mother. Besides, I imagine she might have some use for these herbs I have collected."

Gohan nodded following her back towards his home, wearing a satisfied smile on his face. He cherished each moment he had with her, to the point that was so overpowering, that he felt his heart would burst. He never did have a lonely day since the fates had stepped in, causing them to cross paths. He cherished what he had with her.

* * *

Chichi had heard the door swing open to reveal her son and the priestess, and she bore her welcoming expression, "Welcome back you two. How did your training go Gohan?"

"It went great," he replied nonchalantly.

"That's good dear," then Chichi turned her attention over to the herbs Kikyo had, "And I see you brought me something."

Kikyo smiled at her and put the herbs she collected on the counter in the kitchen, "Yes, I gathered some herbs for you to use."

"Wonderful. Thank you Kikyo," Chichi beamed happily.

"No thanks are needed, I was happy to do it," she replied as she took a seat at the table.

"Bulma called not too long ago, and she said the ship should be ready tomorrow," Chichi informed.

Gohan was delighted to know they would be going to Namek the next day, "We'll have to prepare soon. then we can go to Namek and to use the Dragon balls to bring everyone back."

"It is very astonishing how the months seemed to pass by so quickly. I barely had the time to notice it at all," Kikyo said as she felt that time nowadays, was far too fleeting.

"Well you have been doing a lot of things. Helping me with lots of chores, and not to mention slaying demons," Chichi reminded her.

Gohan placed his hand on her shoulder tenderly, gazing happily at her. "You have done a lot Kikyo. More than what any of us could ask for. Just take it easy okay?"

She closed her eyes and nodded, "I imagine so."

"It's good you two seem to agree on things so easily," the house widow was so happy at how they seemed to get along so well with each other, "_I can hear those wedding bells almost now!"_

* * *

The sun was beginning to set as the half Saiyan and the shrine maiden found themselves on a hill-top, watching the rays of light from the sun fade into the horizon as night began to set in, just as they did almost every day. The young priestess stared into the sunset, her mind seemed to be vacant of all other thoughts as she wore a blank expression. However, one thought never left her mind, and continued to plague every crevice.

As the half Saiyan had his eyes on her, he saw she had appeared deep in thought, "Kikyo?"

Gohan snapped her out of her daze when he broke the silence, and she turned to look questioningly at him, "Yes?"

He had been wondering about her for a while now, since the mentioning of going to Namek, "You seem to have lots on your mind. You want to talk about it?"

She had not answered for the slightests of moments before she gave a nod, "I am just curious as to what is ahead of us, and if there is such a possible way to bring back all those who died... And if so, I wonder how my mother would see me after all that has happened up to this point in time."

The half Saiyan grinned at the mutual feeling, "I know what you mean. I haven't seen my friends since I was a kid. I wonder how Piccolo or Krillin will react when I see them."

She turned her head away from him, "I am glad to see you have good feelings about it. My thoughts about seeing my mother however, are different. I wonder if she will see me as I was back then. Or if... she will see me as a different person... And... I feel that doing something like this, tampering against the laws of nature, forcing people back to this world, is wrong and selfish of us."

"Is that what you really think?" he trailed off, his mouth slightly parted, with a small frown appearing on his face.

Then she turned to glance at him again trying to look gracious but doleful at the same time, "It's just... death was all that surrounded me, and to be honest... Before I had come across you or Trunks, all I could put my mind on at the time, was to cast those androids from this world. And even before then, I had hunted and slain demons. It was... all I knew how to do."

Then she chuckled at how self-centered she must have sounded, "I suppose I should not complain. You, along with so many others have been through much more than I could have been. I am in no position to complain, am I?"

"We have all been through terrible times, we just have different experiences is all," Gohan replied earnestly.

"I suppose we do... But, I remember when I came to confront those androids, I did not know whether I was to live or die. I was so focused into doing the right thing at the time, that I ignored the fact that death could have been imminent."

He stared incredulously at her, his eyes narrowed by a small fraction, "You came there not knowing whether you would win or not?"

She nodded and looked sternly at him, "Back then, I accepted that there was probable death awaiting myself. I did not have anything to live for at the time. I always had cut myself off from people... That was how I had lived. I gather you think of me as rash or foolish don't you?" she smiled grimly at him.

He sincerely glanced her way, his hand over hers, "No... Never," he began softly, "I could never think you like that. But it scares me that you want to throw your life away like that. If you were to die... I would be lost all over again. It would mean that I lose a friend again... You are very special to me. I ask you... Can you... promise to live for me?" he asked of her, before his piercing eyes were locked on her own, "Do me a favor... live so that I can live."

Her eyes then narrowed at this sudden admittance from him. Then she closed her eyes, letting out a light chuckle at him, "Those are pretty serious words. Where you got them from is what I would like to know. But, what if I cannot keep such a promise?" she shifted her gazed once more to meet his eyes, the ever so gleaming sincerity never left them.

"What are you saying?" he inquired with eyes narrowed at her.

She sighed silently to herself, "I just feel obligated to what I do. It is the same for you, you fight for the sake of others. And at the same time, I do not think I like what it is doing to me."

"But you seem to have done so well despite what you went through," Gohan replied.

"And you were great helping me with everything so far. I am just... starting to feel uneasy about some things now."

"Some things?" he questioned.

"Slaying demons... And fighting. I am just not sure I like what it is doing to me. What it has done to me."

Gohan smiled slightly, "You've seemed to have mastered so much Kikyo. Your strength and resilience-"

Before he could finish, she had cut him off, "Yes... strength, resilience," she stared into his obsidian eyes, with a look of melancholy laced on her facial features, "Those are all words for hardness... I am starting to feel that being the priestess that I am... is turning me... into stone."

He raised his eyebrows, "Turning you into stone? Kikyo... "

She faced away from him, "Just take a moment to put your mind to it."

He started to look down to his hands, and an understanding look washed over his face, "Sometimes when you go fight, you are bound to feel emotionally numb. Believe me, I know."

She shook her head slightly, with grief still etched upon her face, "No... Before that. The reason for the way I was living before, was because... I was shut down. With my mother gone, I had nothing. Now I understand that there is a possibility of bringing her back... How could I face her when that time comes, even after everything that has happened to me? I loved her more than anything, and... I don't know if she knew."

He placed his hand on her shoulder reassuringly, holding her close. "She knew... Always."

She looked into his eyes, feeling as though she had lost all faith, "I don't know... To slay and kill, it means being hard on the inside. Maybe to be what I am, it means being too hard to love at all... I-I can already feel it... I can hardly say the words," she said with frailty.

He shook his head at her, and then he wrapped his arms around her, holding her against him. And for the strangest of reasons, he had this urge to nuzzle his cheek in her hair while gliding his hand coarsely though it at the same time. Her hair felt like fine silk as he ran his fingertips along it.

"Is that what you truly think? What you are saying about yourself, it's entirely wrong. I have no doubt about it..."

"Go... han," she breathed out his name faintly, as she glanced up to his face. And she sensed his eyes give off a feeling of longing for something.

Using his fingers, he brushed the few locks of hair that were hiding her face, "Since I met you, I never had a single lonely day. You helped me overcome my obstacles and gave me the strength to carry on."

They gazed into each others eyes, time held no meaning during that moment as their faces grew steadily closer, their breaths grazing each others lips, "That is why I-" Gohan came back to his senses and stopped before he could finish. And he blushed as to what he was about to admit to her, and had pulled away.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled as he stared off to the side. He assumed he did something wrong by the way she kept her eyes on him. He dared not to look at her because if he did, he feared that his feelings towards her would be rejected.

She stared at him for some time, she had always known about his feelings towards her. Every time he would become modest when he tried to portray such emotions to her. The truth was at first, she had feelings as such, and she never did try to impose on them because she felt incapable of returning such feelings. However, that all changed. Ever since he had let her come along with him, he made her feel like an ordinary woman, he helped her to feel again. In a way he ultimately steered her away from the life she had led, and those thoughts overtime seemed to fade away into a fine white mist. All the while, he seemed to have no inkling as to what he did to her, and how he changed her perception of life. He gave so much to her, and not once had he asked for much of anything from her in return. But now she knew what her heart wished for, just as much as she knew what his wished for.

She looked at him with an endearing expression, "No... I am so grateful that our paths have crossed like this as they did... I did not think I would have made it this far without you."

He shifted his face slightly to look at her, his eyes were full anxiousness and uncertainty. Was this a dream? Had he heard right? In that instant he could not form any words. He could only gaze into her eyes from the corner of his own.

She came closer to him tracing his cheek with her hand, gently moving his face back to face her own, smiling sincerely as she did so, "Gohan... It is alright, you did not do anything wrong. What you said... is all I need to know," she spoke softly as her eyes became half-lidded.

"But Kikyo, I truly am in-" Gohan tried to continue, but ceased when he felt her lips grazed his in a feather soft caress. He was unsuspecting of the feel of her lips against his, yet the sensation that he felt from her, was that of blissful satisfaction as he returned the kiss. He had never once in his life felt anything like this. Yet, his body seemed to move of its own accord as he held her in his lap, supporting her back with his right arm, causing her to press against him.

As Kikyo felt him kiss back, it was tender and tepid at the same time, her hand slowly traced the contours of his face. And not wishing for her hand to leave, he placed his over hers.

Throughout his whole life, all he knew was pain, suffering and loss... However, this sensation transcended all others. She had set him free again. Free from pain, free from doubt, and free from the wretched life he had to live all these years. All this time, she was his light in the darkness. How he longed for such a life.

* * *

The late night was tranquil when they returned home. They walked to her room, and she stopped before she touched the door knob, as she turned to look his way.

She glanced at him for a second, and then had turned her face away from him. She still wished to know if this, what they were doing, was right, "Gohan? Are you sure about this?"

He gazed into her eyes, with a look of question of his face, "About what?"

"About me... Are you sure?" she asked of him.

His turned her to face him, and smiled tenderly as he answered non verbally by giving her a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. He rubbed his thumb affectionately across her cheek. Then he wrapped his strong arms around her small form. She closed her eyes, relishing this moment while she was in his arms once more.

"Then I'm glad... and I am relieved," she said contentedly, as she basked in his warm embrace. Then shortly after, she took hold of his hand in hers, as she did so, he looked at her seemingly befuddled.

"Come with me," was all she said as they went into her room. Soon after, she took to her place on the bed.

"I'll let you get some sleep. You get some rest now, tomorrow we have a big day ahead of us," Gohan said as he smiled. Then he turned to walk away.

"Gohan?"

He stopped to face her way, with a look of curiousness washed over his face.

"Could you... Stay here?" she was hoping beyond hope he would not leave.

"Uh... Sure," he replied in an awkward fashion as he went to take a seat that was near the bed.

"No... I mean... here," she moved over to the other side of the bed and gazed at him with pleading eyes, "Will you just hold me?"

He inched towards her and slowly began to lay down on the bed. She rested her head against his chest as he held her, while he ran his fingertips through her hair again and as he did so, he felt her completely relax in his arms. And she listened to his steady heartbeat as she nodded herself off into a blissful sleep. Anxieties were laid to rest, and the ever flowing tide of uncertainties were laid to the wayside out of mind, and out of thought as they had let the tendrils of sleep overcome them.

_"____I am relieved..."_

* * *

The time of early morning came around, and Kikyo gradually opened her eyes to the sun's welcoming light. She felt a pair of arms around her, and the memory of what happened last night came back to her mind. She looked behind her to see Gohan sleeping so soundly. She tried to remove herself from his arms, and while doing so, he only held her closer to him. She laughed lightly as she felt his breath began to tickle her neck.

He groaned groggily while waking up, "Mmm... Good morning," he greeted with a groggily, half asleep smile.

"Good morning to you as well," she said as she leaned in to capture his lips with hers. After she did so, he pulled her over him, causing her to laugh lightly into the kiss.

Afterward, she tried to pull away from him again, and as she tried, he held on to her and she smiled, "Gohan we have to get ready, do we not?"

He gave a somewhat frowning expression, then he grinned, "We don't have to get ready right away do we?"

"Bulma is expecting us. It will have to wait," she whispered into his ear, causing him to shiver with a light blush.

"Now it's time to get up," she said as she got up off the bed, picked up a brush, and started to comb her silky raven tresses. She looked at her reflection in the mirror thinking about how in the beginning, she never did plan to get into such a relationship with such a man. It was just fate that guided them together, and in the strangest of ways, she had always known of the bond that was forming between them. She could have not been happier for everything that had happened. All of her pain, all of her grief, and all of her loneliness had finally come to something that was for once; something of immense satisfaction in her life. It gave her life meaning to know that she could place her utmost trust in someone such as him.

She turned her head to glance at him, "_Perhaps I was searching for this... after all. I just did not take the time to notice," _she thought, as she remembered what her heart was like before; a heart carved of stone. She felt she had been so foolish to focus on her past and revenge, that she had never even cared once to look at who was right beside her this whole time. However, it was different for her now. She decided that she just wanted to live a life of purpose that was of peace. That was all she ever wished for.

The unruly haired half Saiyan sat on the side of the bed and watched her for some time. While doing so, he only grew to be further entranced by her, "After all this time of knowing you, I never did say how beautiful you are, did I?"

"Do you always make that innocent face right before you start with such flattery?" she inquired calmly, with hints of humor in her voice.

Gohan chuckled and smirked, "Figured that out, huh? Damn. Took mom twelve years to catch that one."

She smiled almost deviously at him, "Come now, it's obvious when one makes an innocent face as such, there are sometimes a second side to that innocent demeanor."

He tried grinning innocently again, "Maybe," he replied in a small voice. Then he began rubbing his head in the 'Son' patient way, "Okay, you caught me," he said as he strode towards her, enveloping her from behind with his arms, and resting his chin on her shoulder, whilst closing his eyes contentedly, "But, I still think you are beautiful."

She chuckled slightly with her eyes closed, "I do appreciate the sentiment. I just expected you to be more modest when expressing such a thing. I suppose there is some boldness to your personality after all."

He scratched his chin thoughtfully with small blush, "Yeah well, I guess everyone's full of surprises."

* * *

At Capsule Corporation, Ox King, Chichi and even Roshi were there to see Bulma, Trunks, Gohan, and Kikyo depart to the Namekian home planet. It was a bright afternoon with no hint of any clouds in the sky.

"Now you take care of my boy. Alright Kikyo?" Chichi asked of her.

Kikyo blinked a few times, "Huh?" then she chuckled somewhat modestly, "Uh... yes I shall," she replied awkwardly.

Gohan on the other hand sweat dropped as he grinned embarrassed, rubbing the back of his head, "Awe... She won't have to."

"But what kind of future wife would she be if she didn't?" his mother bellowed.

The affection between Gohan and Kikyo was well noted when Chichi had caught them sharing a long-winded passionate kiss, just in front of the house when they were leaving. They had not paid too much attention to their surroundings, seeing as they were too caught up in each other. Afterward, there was a never-ending brawl from Chichi about the two of them getting married, and she kept going on about what their future children would look like. For Gohan, being the modest person that he is, it was probably one of the most embarrassing times he had ever faced. And for Kikyo, she was not too bothered by it however, she was not thinking that far ahead as his mother had been. All she had been focused on what was to come, which had not even begun.

Bulma smiled snidely at the prospect the Chichi was ranting about, "Don't worry Chichi, besides I think these two new lovers will be just fine. We are only going to be gone for a couple of months," she glanced the couple's way to see a nervously sputtering Gohan, and a mentally vexed looking Kikyo. Young Trunks just could not conceal his laughter and his 'big brother' shot him a cold stare, causing him to stop involuntarily.

The priestess inwardly sighed vexed at the whole subject. She did not mind the accusations before, but now she found their banter to be redundantly immoral and obnoxious of them sometimes, "Bulma, I take it we are prepared for departure?"

Bulma nodded excitedly, "Yep, everything is checked as okay. Come on you lovebirds, it's time to set sail on an adventure," she teased while walking towards the ship.

"Hey Gohan, you better hurry up and marry her soon or otherwise I'll ask her!" Old Roshi said while laughing.

Gohan sweat dropped abashed even more at Bulma's and Roshi's snide remarks. Then for some reason, Kikyo had this urge to smile. The half Saiyan turned to hear her chuckling very softly at first which turned out to be full-blown laughter afterward, and he raised an eyebrow, "Whats got you laughing?"

Soon after, she regained her self-control, "Sorry, it's just that your mother and Bulma never seem to put this past themselves and now Roshi, which I find amusing. I have not laughed like that for some time. I suppose it was worth the wait."

"It is funny, huh?" he smiled good-naturedly and he laughed along with the others. To him now it deemed unnecessary to be embarrassed about such things.

Gohan's mother then embraced him, "Now you take care of yourself, okay? And promise me you will stay in touch."

He grinned reassuringly at her, "You know I will. Goodbye mom."

Chichi came up to Kikyo and hugged her next, "Anyways dear, throughout the time of you staying with us, you have really touched our lives. You take care."

The young priestess laughed lightly, and returned the hug, "Yes, I shall. Farewell Chichi."

These people truly gave her a place to belong, she could have not been more grateful.

"Now you better get going you two. You can't waste time talking to me," Chichi said.

"Yeah you're right," Gohan grinned waving his hand, "Well, we're off!"

They all said their farewells and goodbyes and headed towards the bridge of the space ship.

* * *

Once inside, Bulma took her seat in the commander's chair, "Okay, everyone take a seat and buckle up."

They all began to take their designated seats and began to strap in. Then Bulma pressed the ignition key, the ship started to rumble, and as that happened, they all felt the gravity change while going through the Earth's atmosphere. Once in space, Bulma unbuckled her seat belt and began to walk to a compartment and opened the door. Before she entered the small divided space, she glanced their way, "I'm going to sleep, I haven't had much sleep lately."

Kikyo was a little shaken up in the middle of takeoff. And soon after she regained her composer, "Have a goodnight then."

Bulma smiled tiredly and shut the door behind her. Trunks then sighed soon after, and Gohan was wondering what was the matter, "What's up?" he asked.

"She's been very grouchy lately," Trunks replied.

"That's to be expected Trunks. Your mother has put a great deal of time into fixing this ship," Kikyo responded.

Then he smirked, "That's not all she was working on."

Gohan raised an eyebrow slightly, "Yeah? And what was that?"

His young disciple grinned, "I'm not telling," Was all he said as they both gave him faces that were curious.

He then sighed exasperatedly as he ran his hand through his short lavender hair, "I'm so bored..." he got up from the seat he was on, "I think I'll take a nap too," he said as he headed toward the other sleeping compartment of the ship.

Gohan blinked confused, "What was that all about?"

"I do not think I would read too much into it," Kikyo uttered as she turned to gaze at a small window, what really caught her attention was how all the planets and stars twinkled throughout the space her eyes could see. She touched the thick layer of glass mesmerized by the sight.

"Out of everything throughout my life, I do not think I have witnessed such a miraculous sight. It's strange how a lot has happened since my meeting you," she closed her eyes with a slight chuckle, "Call me insane, but I am sort of grateful that those androids caused us to cross paths."

Gohan stood beside her with his arm around her, pulling her close to him, "Let's not try to dwell too much on the past. The past is over."

"You are right, I suppose I should not dwell on the past. At least... I can look towards the present and not be fearful of what is to come..."

He only smiled softly and slowly captured her lips with his own for the a few moments, before pulling away, "But you are right about one thing, a lot has happened..."

"You're right," she agreed while giving him a smile, wrapping her arms around him as she brought her lips to his and indulging the feel of him cocooning her in his arms again. She relished this feeling she had with him. A feeling she thought that she would never come to have.

Not long ago, Gohan probably would have welcomed death. But now he did not want to die, because he never knew life could feel so fulfilling as it was now. His life was changed by her own actions with what she did. She helped give him a world of peace again. So he made a vow to himself that he would be alongside her forever.

"_She's the reason why... I kept living all this time..."_

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

I might have rushed this chapter or the relationship in general and went a little overboard. And I decided to make it a bit funny and angsty at the same time. Feel free to tell me if this chapter seemed like full-blown soap opera! ^~^'

~(~(Thank you for reading!)~)~


	10. Trying to Accept the Inconceivable

**Author's Notes:**

Sorry for the long wait, but I have been busy trying to get into suitable courses in college. And at the same time, I had been busy training my speech recognition program. I type so much at work fixing computers, that my hands needed a good rest.

Also, I have been spending a lot of time contemplating over other story ideas, while at the same time, contemplating with this one. I don't know when I'll release the next chapter. Maybe it might be sooner than this one, or maybe it will be later. ^-^

Well, enough babbling from me. Enjoy the chapter! ^-^

* * *

**Chapter 10: Trying to Accept the Inconceivable**

* * *

A month had nearly passed since their departure from Earth. And during that time, Kikyo had spent that time gazing out towards the various planets and stars. She had taken some time to think about what Gohan had said; the thought of bringing people back from the dead, still was appalling to her. But her reason for going along with them, was because she believed in Gohan's words. But it still scared her of what the outcome may be. Would everything be as it was after this venture had been fulfilled?

There was a pale green planet that was in view, and it was closing in. As Bulma sat in the navigation chair, her face only brightened by the discovery. "It looks like we're coming close to Namek! You all better strap in!"

The ship began shaking violently, as Bulma had her hands on the rumbling ship controls, navigating through the atmosphere that was of Namek.

"Hold on, I'm taking us down!" She navigated to a safe secluded area that was safe enough to land the ship, and they landed with a rough thud on a secluded grassland.

She took a deep breath and then turned around behind herself to see her son to be slightly shaken up. "There, that wasn't so bad."

"Speak for yourself," Trunks said almost sickly.

Kikyo unbuckled herself and moved to the nearest window of the ship, and observed the outside that was a covered grassland, the skies were that of a light pale colored green. "So this is Namek," She uttered aloud to herself.

The month traveling through space had been taxing for the priestess. The thought of changing fate in such a way never appealed to her still, and even now. She laid her eyes on the land before themselves, throughout the thick glassed window of the ship in wonder of what would be ahead of them.

Gohan came up beside her. "This will be my second time coming here. Last time I came here, I was a kid."

The priestess looked at him somewhat surprised. "You have been here once?"

He grinned. "Yeah, but that's a whole other story."

"I see," Was all she said back. She did not know why, but she had been sensing a strange aura since they had arrived. And it was different from most auras she had sensed. She bore a look of concentration. "_Strange though... This aura is has no hint of any evil. And what is more unique about it, is that I am sensing it from different locations. Some being fainter than others..."_

"What is it?" Gohan asked, interrupting her concentration.

She turned to face him with a smile peaking on her features. "It is nothing to worry about."

"Hm... Okay then," The half-Saiyan replied with his ever so clueless features.

Bulma clicked the button on her Dragon Ball radar to see the location of each Dragon Ball. "Yep, it still works. See?"

Gohan smiled. "I haven't seen that thing for a while now."

Kikyo had a brief stare at the radar, and it revealed seven different points. "There are seven of them..."

"This is what we use to find the Dragon Balls," Bulma answered.

"So can we go already?" Trunks said impatiently as he pressed the switch to open the hatch to the ship.

* * *

"Elder Moori! Elder Moori! I just saw something come from the sky! It can't be an enemy can it?" A panicked villager asked; anxious for his elder's wisdom.

The elder sat in his seat, gazing out to the void of the window before him, his face was stern and serious. "Yes... I felt it too. Hmm," Then his eyes narrowed by a fraction. "_These powers levels do not seem evil. I do not sense any evil intentions from them, and there is something familiar about them. And the power they do possess is very strong."_

He lifted his head from his train of thought. "Take a couple of our strongest to greet them, just to be cautious. Do not attack them however," The other Nameks nodded, and took their leave of their elder.

"Dende?" The elder called out to a young adult Namek.

"Yes elder?" Dende answered with a titch of unease apparent in his voice.

"You recognize one of these entities as well... Don't you?" The elder gave a small smile.

"I... I don't know... I think I might... But... It's just been a long time," The young Namek admitted uneasily, with anxiety creasing his forehead.

"Then perhaps you should go as well then," The elder suggested, as he smiled a knowing smile, remembering the power level. He was certain that he felt it before.

"_It can't be!"_ The elder's eye widened in recognition. "_Now I think I remember... Could it possibly be that boy who saved Dende all those years ago? Yes it must be!"_

"Elder?" Dende called out softly.

"Go with the others Dende, there is nothing to worry about."

"Y-Yes I will," The young Namekian said. And with no further ado, he took his leave of the elder, joining alongside his other brothers.

* * *

Just outside the ship, Bulma held the Dragon Ball radar and clicked the top switch again to determine the distance they would have to travel in order to find it. "We're off by about two miles. That's not too far."

Gohan's eyes sparkled happily. "I guess that means we will be saving time," Then he smiled adamantly as he noticed other entities arriving to the same area before them. "Well that didn't take long. They found us instead of us looking for them."

Kikyo stared at him warily concerned. "These people... They are Nameks you spoke of?"

He nodded to satisfy her own curiosity. "Yeah, they sure are," He confirmed as he waved them over with a smile, watching them as they approached warily with caution. "Hey! Long time no see! How are you?"

"So... Are these the same ones we met before?" Bulma said with edginess as she stayed along-side with her son.

Young Trunks stood there with an eyebrow slightly up. "This is a first for me. I don't think I have ever seen a Namek before."

"Well I remember some of them! It may have been a while, but I recognize them," Gohan replied enthusiastically, as he grinned toward the villagers who were making their way to them. And he stepped along the grass surface to greet them.

"Who are you people?" One of the Namekians asked, with curiosity over winning his cautiousness.

The half-Saiyan's grin grew wider as he placed his hand behind his head. "I guess I have gone through some changes since you last met me," He smiled once more as he said so. "We met about fifteen years ago... My name is Gohan. I'm Goku's son, the one who defeated Frieza all those years ago," He exclaimed happily.

Their eyes widened to such proportions when they had heard the said savior's name. "Ah! So you are Goku's son! Your father was the one who saved us," Another Namek exclaimed delightedly.

Gohan grinned with glee and rubbed the back of his head again. "Well from what I remember, Namek still blew up," He said as the other Namekians chattered amongst themselves.

As the priestess witnessed all that was before her, her eyes twitched with such surprise that she came to realize one thing about Gohan. That his own father was a legend, a monarch, for those who had been saved.

"_Just who was your father Gohan?"_ She thought anxiously.

"Gohan? It that really you?" A young Namek asked anxiously as he made his way through his fellow Namekian brothers to greet the tall half Saiyan.

The said half Saiyan's face brightened considerably, as he took a first glance at the young Namekian's face. "Dende!" He greeted his old friend with much glee, as they shared a friendly hug.

"How have you been?" A delighted Gohan asked.

"I have been good! It sure has been a long time since then!" The younger Namek replied.

The half Saiyan nodded. "I know."

"Is Krillin with you?"

The smile that had been present on the young warrior's face vanished at the mention of his old friend's name. "He's... not..."

Dende understood that something terrible had happened over the time that had passed since their last acquaintance. "I see," He said as he lowered his head, as his face portrayed the same likeness as his friend.

"That's why we came here. It was so we could restore our planet to the way it was. So we came to see if you would let us use the Dragon Balls," he laminated with his face lowered.

Dende nodded, agreeing with his friend's request. "Of course we will! I'll take you to see the elder."

They left shortly after with the Namekians to the Elder's village, to use the Dragon Balls in hopes that everything on Earth could be restored since before the crisis. And yet still, as time passed by, Kikyo was appalled by all what had happened. And at the same time, she was enthralled by it. But now she had no choice but to believe what was to come, even if she had difficulties accepting all this in her mind.

* * *

They arrived with the Nameks to a small village, and the buildings there had sharp points protruding out from them, and they were white. They were oddly shaped judging by the priestess' perception of what she had seen. And there were small Namekian children playing, running, and laughing with each other throughout the small village.

They made their way to a home much similar to the other homes among it, and standing in front was an older looking Namek with his hands crossed behind his back.

"So, you are back Dende," The older Namek greeted.

Dende had smiled. "Yes Elder."

Then he turned his attention over to the arrivals. "I see it has a been a while since our last acquaintance?"

Bulma who was behind Trunks and Gohan peered through them, smiled and went in front of them. "You remember me right?"

The Elder soon smiled as he remembered her face. "Your name is... Bulma. I don't think I got to thank you properly since then, for letting us stay with you when we were waiting to rebuild our home planet after the battle with Frieza."

She waved her hand at his sentiment. "It was no problem at all! Really! We were glad to help!"

"But it would seem now that you are the ones in need of our help now," Moori inquired as he turned to look at the taller half Saiyan.

Gohan nodded at Moori's inquiry. "Yeah, a lot of terrible things have happened. So many people died back then on our planet... That's why we came here to ask if we could use the Dragon Balls."

Moori nodded his head smiling. "Of course we will. We will be more than happy to oblige. I will ask the others to bring the other Dragon Balls so that you may make your wish."

He had let out the breath he did not know he was holding, with a relaxed smile. "I'm glad you are willing to do this for us. Thank you for this."

The older Namek shook his head. "There is no need. I would feel honored to help the son of a true warrior and friend."

The half Saiyan's smile only grew wider. "Thank you."

As Kikyo observed the areas around them, she came to sense the same aura as before. Only this time it was stronger, and in fact right inside the small home was where she sensed it coming from.

"Excuse me?" Kikyo finally asked.

The elder shifted his gaze towards the priestess. "Yes?"

"What is that you have there inside? I sense something coming from within there, and it gives off a potent and unique aura. I see a faint glow," She said as her eyes indicated towards the small home.

The elder blinked a few times before answering, "Well, there is nobody inside of there. The only thing inside is one of the Dragon Balls."

Then she closed her eyes, coming up with her own assumption, "Now I think I understand... The reason for what I was sensing before," She assumed.

Moori's face contorted into that of awe, fascinated by what he heard. It was rare for him to hear anything like that. "Ah... So you possess the ability to see them and sense where they are. That's quite a rarity. I never have heard of that before. I see you possess a special type of power," he conjectured as the others seemed to stare at her with unrestrained astonishment all the while.

"Y-you mean she can sense the Dragon Balls?" Bulma asked him dumbfounded. 'Just where does it end with her?'Bulma thought incredulously.

Moori nodded. "It would seem so. But how is it possible?"

Gohan blinked at her flabbergasted, amazed as well. "_As always, she's full of surprises. But that's amazing!" _he thought to himself.

She smiled slightly at this. "I do not know myself. I am merely a priestess, that is all I know."

Trunks had a bit of a startled face. He remembered hearing from his mother that the Dragon Balls could only be found with the Dragon Radar. "_At times... She's really scary," h_e thought to himself.

The elder stared at her amused by this discovery. "_This one... This person is different from most I have seen. This one's heart is pure... However, there is something about this one that has yet to present itself..."_

* * *

Bulma and Trunks stayed with Moori to get further acquainted, as they waited for the other Dragon Balls to arrive from the other villages so that they could make their wish. And Kikyo followed Gohan and Dende around the small village as they were talking of old times when they were kids. Everything they conversed about baffled her to no end.

Ever since she got involved with Gohan's life, there were many questions she wanted to ask. She thought she was knowledgeable about most things in life, only in the end to find out that her ignorance had only grown from the start. She never knew, not an inkling, that there were other worlds with life just like Earth's. But as she saw how Gohan interacted with his old friend from childhood, she came to realize that the inhabitants of this planet were the same just any other person.

Gohan took note of her faraway look when he saw she had her eyes casting off to a vacant part of the sky. And at seeing that, he thought that she was sort of overwhelmed after everything so far. "You have been very quiet for a while now. Everything alright?"

"I still do not understand... What did your father do for these people? You talked earlier about how you used to be on this planet once before," She stared him in the eye. She did not want to pry into his past before, but now she wished to know. "What was he to these people?" She asked.

"He was our hero," Dende answered. "At one time we were at the mercy of Frieza, who was after the Dragon Balls so he could gain immortality. So many people died then," He stared downwards towards the ground, as he remembered the past of his people's torment.

Then he looked up off the ground with a slight smile. "Once Gohan's father came along, that all changed. Not only did he save us, but he saved the entire universe as well."

Kikyo chuckled slightly. It seemed impossible that one person had such strength. After everything she had heard about Gohan's father from Gohan's mother, Bulma and Gohan himself, she came to realize that this said man was more than just a simple monarch, but rather a God. Everything that had happened up to this point, was sheer insanity. The thought of having so much power in one being did not make sense.

"From the way people talk about him, you make it sound as if he was a God at one time," She responded adamantly.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa! My dad's not a God!" Gohan exclaimed as he intervened, waving his hands frantically up in front of him.

Kikyo smiled with her eyes closed. "Well, what am I supposed to think? However, I do understand this, your father had a gift, and it is also something you possess as well..."

Gohan let his arms slowly drop down to his sides as he wore a clueless expression on his face. Then he placed his hand behind his head in an almost pathetic gesture. "Uh... What was my gift?"

She opened her eyes amused him. "What do you think your gift is? It is something that your father passed on to you."

Gohan stood there and thought about it for a moment. "Well, I know this... I knew that once my dad was gone, people would count on me. It would be up to me then to keep those around me safe."

"And I'm pretty sure you have done well," Dende said brightly as he placed his hand on his friend's shoulder. "Now, I have to go back to the elder to see if the others have brought the Dragon Balls. I'll come find you when we have all seven of them."

Gohan nodded with a slight smile. "Okay. Thanks," He beamed. And with that, Dende took his leave of them.

Soon after, the half Saiyan placed hand on the priestess' shoulder, holding her close to him. "I sure hope you're not overwhelmed by all this," he laughed somewhat.

"Sometimes I try not to be... In the beginning I thought I knew everything, only as I thought so; my ignorance only grew," she responded with her face lowered, with her gaze somewhat darkened.

He chuckled somewhat slightly at what she had said, "You have been anything but ignorant. Don't sell yourself short. You have stayed strong throughout with a clear head."

Her facial guise contorted to that of gratitude. He would never cease to encourage her either, "I guess it does not matter... However, when this is over, I hope to live life as an ordinary woman. And... I wish to have that ordinary life with you. But the question remains; will I be permitted to do it?"

She stared into his eyes. And behind the depths of her eyes, an intense emotion raged. She wanted to express what she was feeling at that moment, but she chose not to. Because if she began, she felt that she would never stop.

"I don't see how you shouldn't," he said as his face was drawing closer to hers, and just as he was doing so, he felt her hand gently graze his lips. He opened his eyes with a semi-confused expression, and he heard her chuckle slightly.

"Now is not the time, Gohan. There are things that we have to do first," she said with smile of her own, while reminiscing of what had to be accomplished first.

He had a bit of a downed look to his features, and decided to settle for a stalemate at the moment. Shortly after, he felt a small round object hit his feet. It turned out to be a small ball that the Namekian children were playing with. A small Namekian child came running at them to retrieve it. Then Kikyo kneeled down and picked it up, and handed it to the child.

"Here you go," she said softly with a hint of amusement on her face.

The child slowly came up to her, hesitant at first. But when the child saw her kind expression, he instantly took the ball from her and then ran off towards the other Namekian children. It was hard for her to believe that there could be other life forms so similar to human beings. And yet, she did not have a problem accepting that fact now.

"So uh... That's my gift?" Gohan asked after a moment's hesitation.

Kikyo stood up off the ground again with a look of sincerity on her face, "It is more than that... It is not about how strong you are, or about the people you have saved. But rather, it's about who you are as a person."

Then she smiled fondly as she remembered seeing some old photos of his father with his mother. Gohan and his father resembled each other so much to her. "And also, you and your father seem alike in many ways. That is what I see."

The half Saiyan was touched by her words. To him, she was gifted in many ways, and truly a miracle. It was like she could see into people's hearts and souls. And if it were not for her, his life, along with so many others would still be in peril.

"Hearing you say that really takes a load off my mind."

Knowing that she could bring him to a peaceful state of mind, made her feel relieved. Not too long after, she decided to walk back to the village, and Gohan followed after her.

"I suppose we should head back. Seeing as they now have all seven of those Dragon Balls." She said aloud.

They both saw someone running towards them, which had turned out to be Dende. "You guys!" He called out as he stopped in front of them. "Dragon Balls-"

"We know. Now, let us head back. Shall we?" Kikyo said simply with a smile. And then she began walking back, leaving Gohan and Dende to follow in her footsteps.

* * *

They arrived back to Moori's home. The seven Dragon Balls were on the ground, resonating with each other. And as the Dragon Balls resonated, Kikyo felt the aura grow stronger from them.

"Arise, Porunga!" The elder commanded as he placed his hand out over the Dragon Balls.

The light from the Dragon Balls began to fluctuate, the skies began to darken considerably. This transition made Kikyo become more tense. And even though she did not show it; she felt that way. As all this happened, an enormous thunderbolt ignited from the Dragon Balls that reached to the skies. The light revealed an enormous Dragon with red gleaming eyes.

Kikyo with her eyes narrowed, took in the sight of its monstrous form. Its sheer size seemed to cover the skies that surrounded it.

"_How could... Such a thing exist?"_ She thought belatedly to herself.

"Why have you summoned me? You have three wishes. State your wishes now, and I shall grant them," The Dragon said with its deepened voice; that had seemed to echo for miles.

She turned to look at Gohan; who was beside her, his eyes were full of wonder. Then the elder turned to his gaze towards Dende. "Dende?"

Dende stared attentively at Moori. "Yes elder?"

"Would you mind making the wish for your friend?" He asked with a smile.

The younger Namekian nodded eagerly, "I'll be happy to do it," After saying so, he stared determinedly towards the Dragon, and began to state the wish.

Porunga's eyes gleamed brightly for a second at such a request, "What you ask of me will take some time. But it shall be done."

The Dragon's roar resonated the skies limits, as his aura expanded from The dragon's body. And out of everyone who was there, Kikyo was the only one who could sense the true meaning of the dragon's aura. The aura that resonated from the dragon was not only powerful, but very tender. However, despite that, she still felt tense and uncertain. And she began to mentally ask herself; is this how fate shall be changed?

As she had watched this godly beast with her own two eyes, she had not realized the moments that had passed. While taking in all of this in, the time she took to do so seemed far too fleeting. That fleeting moment was as if time was not on her side. Just as water rushes downhill, time acts no differently in comparison. And once the waters of time have ceased to flow, one can only settle for the present.

After that said time, she realized the dragon's aura began to drop considerably. And its eyes no longer had a bright glow.

"Your wish has been granted. All those who were killed on earth have been restored. What is your second wish?"

That is when Bulma had jumped up and down out of excitement with Trunks. "Alright!" She whooped joyfully.

And also Gohan was of laughs and smiles, however there is still something he wanted to know. So he walked up to beside Dende.

"But wait, is my father Goku back too? Was he brought back?" He asked out of anticipation. And that is when Dende asked the Dragon in his own words whether the said man was brought back or not.

The Dragon's eyes glowed brightly for a split second. "It would seem that the one called Goku had died due to natural causes. And so, I cannot grant that wish."

It took a few moments for Gohan to register what was said. And in that moment of knowing that his father could not be brought back, his fists clenched. Many emotions were running through his mind. Emotions of grief and agony, and most of all; sorrow. And with that sorrow finally realized, his shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"_I guess there's not much to wish for now,"_ It was just something that he was going to have to accept. Whether he embraced that fact or not.

"Uh... Well," Then he turned back to the others who were behind him, who are just as saddened.

"Does anyone else know of a good wish?" He asked everybody; with a sorrowful and distasteful voice.

With no one being able to decide, Dende decided to speak to the Dragon.

"Very well. I shall go now," The dragon roared in a blinding flash of light, causing the onlookers to shield their eyes with their hands. And in that blinding flash of light, the Dragon Balls dispersed to various locations again.

If this was how reality is thus changed, then she would only be able to settle for the present, and wait for what was to come.

* * *

Knowing that the earth was restored to its former glory, did make the half Saiyan happy. And yet, knowing that he could not have the world he once had, still did not make it any better. He stood at the entrance towards the ship, with a lament and silent exterior during the whole time along with Bulma, Trunks, and Kikyo. And despite that, he tried his best not to show it with his usual cheery smiles.

While waiting for departure, Kikyo knew those smiles. She could just tell from his smile that it was nothing more than a façade. She knew that he was hurting inside. And while standing beside him, she took his hand in hers, and gave his hand a light squeeze. He squeezed back.

"Goodbye, Gohan." Dende said standing before them, with a semi-downed tone.

As Moori watched Dende say goodbye to his friend once again, he knew of Dende's desire to see Gohan again, ever since him and his people relocated to a new planet. That's when he decided to get a feel for this situation, and took it into account.

"Ms. Bulma?"

The brilliant blue haired woman focused her attention on him, while having her eyes laced with inquiry. "Yes. What is it, Moori?"

"In the event of everything that has happened today, can you grant me one request?"

Bulma blinked for a few moments adhering to what he said. "What kind of request?" She inquired.

"You see... Ever since we found a new planet to live on, Dende has never stopped talking of Gohan ever since. And he talked about all the adventures you have been on together. So I was thinking... Will you please take Dende along with you on your journey back home?" He asked kindly.

The young Namek was shocked at the elder's words along with everyone else. "B-but elder!"

The elder smiled back at the young Namekian's shocked expression, And he placed his hands on the young Namekian's shoulders. "Do not worry my child, for I now know that this is probably the best thing for you. Go with them, and learn about their world. Be strong Dende."

Bulma nodded shortly afterward with a gleeful smile as well. "I don't see why not! Well alright then! We promise to take good care of him!" She exclaimed happily.

Moori looked at Dende one last time, with a brightened and colorful smile. "Well, that's your cue my boy. Go on Dende," He goaded happily.

Dende face contorted from shock to excitement, and he had run over next to Gohan. "Now we get to see each other every day!" He exclaimed as he laughed excitedly.

Upon hearing that, Gohan's face brightened somewhat. He was delighted to have his old friend Dende come back with him to earth. The thought of it kind of lightened the burden of the fact that his father could not be brought back.

The half Saiyan nodded with the same fever as his friend, and grinned. "Yeah! This is great!"

Throughout all of this, Trunks became just as excited. "I guess it's unanimous then!"

"Goodbye everybody! And thank you!" Bulma waved enthusiastically. And as she turned to the rest of the passengers, "Well, I suppose it's time we should get going."

After all that was said and done, they walked inside the ship with the door closing on the way in, and departed from Namek.

* * *

Once in space, Kikyo entered one of the sleeping compartments and saw Gohan as he stared out through the thickened glass of the window that was of the spaceship. He had not spoken so much as a word, since the departure from Namek. He just simply walked to one of sleeping compartments silently, averting all attention from himself, and had been by himself ever since then.

In a way, she had always known that he was hoping to bring back the world he had; he was hoping that this venture would bring back the world he once knew. Only in the end, to face the harsh light of reality.

She crept up behind him, and wrapped her arms around his middle And rested her head on his broad back. In turn she heard him sigh, and felt his muscles relax.

She could not stand for him to go through such pain, while watching him with the same doleful expression, as she caught sight of his reflection in the glass of the window. Then she noticed his lips curved up slightly, into a small half-smile. A smile that was not a façade to her eyes, but rather; of something else.

"Don't worry, I'm all right." He said, still staring towards the window. "I kind of always knew that my dad couldn't be brought back. All this time I just wanted to escape the truth," then he turned towards her with the same smile.

"So what now? What do you do when you know these things? When you know... that some fate cannot be changed?" She asked of him softly with her eyebrows knitted upwards.

"Ever since I was a child, I never wanted to believe that my dad was actually gone. But this has made me see things differently now. The truth is... My dad will never appear in this life again. I cried a whole bunch of times before for everything that has happened in the past. But I'm done crying now," he said out of resolve.

"Because... I know he's watching over me, and everyone else. And I realize I only have what's ahead of me now. My family, my friends, and then there is you," he concluded his own resolve with an adamant sincere smile as he made his way over to the bed and sat down. This made Kikyo smile slightly at him as she took her place on his lap.

"Good man," she said softly before wrapping her arms around his neck, and giving him a soft kiss. Then she entangled her fingers in his short black hair, and softly stroked her hand down his cheek affectionately.

"You have been strong long enough, Gohan Son. I'm going to help you now. And in the meantime, you are going to stop torturing yourself," she continued soothingly, while stroking the back of his head.

He placed his hand over hers, that was brushed lightly against his cheek, while combing his hand through her hair. "Are you sure about that?" He asked teasingly.

She chuckled at his teasing and positive demeanor. "It's an order," she replied back with the same teasing smile. He then pulled her in for another kiss, with his arms wrapped around her.

We cling to what is gone, and sometimes facing the truth brings pain. However, those who are willing to look past the pain; overcome it. And accepting reality for what it is, will only bring the resolve one needs to pursue their own future. In the end, the wheel of destiny continues ever in motion... Eternal...

* * *

**To be concluded...**

* * *

**Author's notes:**

I know Gohan seemed like a whiny sap in this chapter, but my mind did not want to convey his characterization any differently. I see him as the emotional kind... And as for Kikyo, I tend to think she likes to contemplate lots during dramatic situations.

And here is a special thanks for the development of this story to:

Cr3at1v3M1nd25

SSJ5-Gohan

draconous

ArmyWife22079

hieimasteroflight

Vegito the everlasting warrior

Montastic

Anyways, to all who have read this, and supported me on this, have a Merry Christmas and a happy new year! You have all been fantastic! ^-^

*~)(Thank you for reading!)(~*


	11. The Return Home, a Stitch in Time

AN

It took me a while to think of how to portray the chapter, but I finally have it to my liking! Enjoy! :P

"The mark of an immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause. While the mark of a mature one, is that he wants to live humbly for one." - By Wilhelm Stekel / JD Salinger, Catcher in the Rye.

* * *

**Chapter 11: The Return Home; a Stitch in Time**

* * *

The days had been excruciatingly slow for the priestess, since they had left Namek. And Earth was well within destination. Yet, she did not have the slightest of what to expect when they would return. And over the time spent, Gohan had been mildly concerned about her. Every time he came to question her about her thoughts, she would assure him with a smile, and with a positive voice, that she was alright. Perhaps she was worrying for nothing. Maybe her life would be the same as it was, five years ago; since before the tragic day in her home village.

She would often watch Gohan and Dende talk of old times; good or bad. The majority of the time, Dende would just listen to what the half-saiyan had to say. The look on the young Namekian's face showed her that he was quite appalled by all that was said. And after every word that escaped Gohan's lips, left her appalled as well. Some of what was said, stood as unimaginable to her.

"I just thought you should know," Gohan concluded, after having finished talking about his past events, and the direness that had once plagued the planet Earth for more than a decade's time.

"I-" Dende sucked in a breath to compose himself. He clasped his hands together on his lap, and looked down for a moment. Then he stared into Gohan's eyes, with a look of understanding laced on his facial features. Having been placed under similar circumstances, he had an understanding of how traumatic it must have been like.

"I'm so sorry... Maybe I should have not asked," he said with a lament countenance.

"No. You deserved to know," the half-saiyan replied adamantly with a soft smile.

They both continued talking of other, happier things rather than the peril circumstances of the past; which was better than reminiscing over what had already happened.

Yes. Maybe everything would be as it was. Right there and then, that was all she hoped for. She had a feeling that this was going to be the start towards her own normal life. A normal life without despair, loneliness, or fighting just to survive. But a life of tranquility.

* * *

Once the space ship had made its landing on to the front lawn of Capsule Corporation, they were all greeted with familiar faces of friends and family who were of the past. For Kikyo, it was interesting how all those who were standing before them, just remained silent and slack-jawed. And what was more interesting, was that the city looked alive and well. There was not a remnants of any dwindle among the city; no casualties, no damage to any buildings, or property whatsoever. It was as if nothing had ever happened. And as she took sight of this, she wondered if the same outcome had resulted for her own homeland. And if so, she wondered how she was going to face it.

Gohan casually walked at a slow pace down the bridge of the ship. The look on all his friends faces were kind of laughable to him. But if he was to be in their position at the time, his countenance would have been alike to theirs for sure.

"G- Gohan?" A small balded man by the name of Krillin; with the same attire as Gohan's finally stuttered, with disbelief as his countenance.

A taller green man, with a white cape, and a purple fighting uniform, by the name of Piccolo; stood beside the shorter man having not said a word, with his eyes narrowed by the sheer perplexity, 'Is that really Gohan?' He mentally vocalized to himself.

And then there was another man, his hair was in small spikes, with scars on his face. And he donned the same fighting outfit as the shorter man. His eyes were wide with anticipation as he took in the sight of Gohan. "N- No way!" he exclaimed aloud to himself.

There was also Tien; a man in a green fighting uniform, who had an eye in the middle of his forehead. He was just as perplexed as the others. How much time had actually passed?

"Gohan!" His mother called out to him, running towards him with open arms, hugging him eagerly.

"Hey, mom!" He replied excitedly, as he returned the warm greeting he had received. Then he turned his attention on to the onlookers, who were still shocked and in a muddled state of mind.

"Hey Krillin, Piccolo, Yamcha and Tien! How are you guys?" He grinned waving his hand, with excitement flowing through his mind.

"I- Is that really you Gohan?" The balded man asked with befuddlement, and disbelief plaguing his thoughts.

The half saiyan nodded with another smile adorning his face. "Yep. It's me," he affirmed happily.

"Unbelievable... I can't believe how much he's changed. He's huge!" Krillin uttered to himself wide-eyed.

Tien merely kept his eyes on Gohan, and nodded dumbfounded. "I know what you mean..."

"I take it you are all surprised to see me too?" Bulma finally called out after she came out of the ship with a knowing smile on her face, as she came towards them. Krillin and Yamcha turned to look her way, their jaws becoming slack-jawed once more.

"B- Bulma?" Krillin stuttered again upon the arrival of her presence. "You... look... old," he said bit by bit. Upon saying that, Bulma balled her fist tight, growled, and had swiftly hit him over the head. He instantly regretted saying that while holding his head with his hands.

She then saw her mother and father, standing behind everyone who was there, and she ran to them. "Mom! Dad!" She started crying out as she hugged both of them.

"Oh Dear, what's the matter?" Her mother asked surprised.

Old Mr. Briefs patted his wife on the shoulder, with a smile. "She's just happy to see us."

Bulma then introduced her parents to her son; since he had no recollection of his grandparents during infancy. And soon after, she left to find a spiky haired Saiyan; in Saiyan armor, with his back against one of the trees in the yard, with his focus directed elsewhere, with not a care on what was going on.

The blue haired genius came up to him with a greeting smile. "Vegeta," she announced softly.

His arms still remained crossed, and merely glanced at her rather coldly, with no form of a kind salutation, "What is it?" he said still not bothering to even acknowledge her much.

"Hmph! I see you haven't changed one bit," she replied at his poor excuse for a 'hello', "I guess all that time you were gone wasn't good enough for you," and with that said, she abruptly crossed her arms and left him as he was.

* * *

There was a get-together in the Brief's home, with everyone conversing and laughing with each other. It was one of most nicest times for the priestess as she sat beside Gohan watching him talk to his old friends, and get acquainted again with them. It made her feel to have the luxury to let her guard down, and for once feel safe with people such as them.

"So Gohan, who's your girlfriend? She's beautiful," a certain balded ex-monk teased, hoping to get a rise out of Gohan; who he knew once as often nervous about personal matters.

Kikyo merely smiled with her eyes shut. "I appreciate your compliment. My name is Kikyo. And yes, I suppose you can say I am as such to Gohan," she had answered.

Yamcha just could not keep his eyes off of her, just as Roshi had been, "I know what you mean. She's a babe!"

She took all of their comments in a nice way, and smiled slightly, "Spare me your flattery," she replied in a kind tone. Gohan put his hand behind his head, laughing somewhat, with some modestly showing though.

Piccolo stood against a wall, and smirked shortly afterward. "You did good, kid. You defeated the androids didn't you?" The Namekian assumed.

The half Saiyan shook his head. "Actually no, I didn't. She's the reason I'm still alive," he laughed again. Everyone there stared at him with awkward looks, and awestruck silence.

Gohan took their silence as a sign to continue what he was saying. He sighed and told them all right from the beginning about his past since the day they were killed, up until the point of meeting Kikyo. And how she saved him, and helped him defeat the androids. He half expected them to laugh at him, however, they remained just as flabbergasted throughout his story.

"... And so that was how it happened," Gohan finished speaking. Going basically over his life's story was exhausting. He just wanted to forget it all and move on. Everyone remained speechless, staring at him like as if he had grown two heads. What it so hard to believe?

Vegeta soon after stood up from the wall he was leaning on, his teeth slightly gritted. "You are just pathetic! Being saved by a woman! Don't you have any pride at all? Personally I don't believe a damn word you said! More so being saved by a woman!"

Gohan looked at him as if to say 'What are you saying'?

Vegeta merely crossed his arms and turned around. "It figures. You are the son of that low-class weakling Kakarrot."

The half Saiyan stood up from his chair, with an outraged face. "What did you say about my dad?"

Vegeta smirked deviously. "You heard me, boy,"

That response struck a nerve in Gohan, and he clenched his fists as his teeth gritted together furiously as the insult was directed toward him.

That was when Kikyo stood from her chair, and made her way over to Vegeta, with a face that resembled dislike about his obnoxious outburst. She certainly did not care for the man's morals, "I find it very interesting that you can say things like that. Even after dying once already. And yet you have the audacity to say such things? What gives you the right?"

"Stay out of this woman. I am in no mood to deal with you," the ex-prince retorted back to her.

She gave him an eerie glare when he said so to her, "I wonder if you have noticed your strength is declining because you cling to the glory of your past?"

"Just what are you talking about?" Vegeta replied. For some reason it was by reflex that he backed away a step.

"You barely could make it through all those battles you have been in. Is that right? Do you believe a wasted death is honorable?" Kikyo inquired, only to not get a response from him.

She turned her back to him, giving the man pity for his ignorance, "The ones who flaunt their power disappear when the truly powerful appear," she walked towards the living room exit door, and stopped, "The mark of an immature man is that he wants to die nobly for a cause. While the mark of a mature one, is that he wants to live humbly for one."

She turned to look back at the man with the same stern features present on her face, "And so, I wonder what path you shall take to determine your own future. If all you live for is just to die senselessly, I pity you."

She did not say anything more, and left out the doorway, down the hall. Gohan instantly followed after her, leaving a rather tamed and speechless Vegeta, along with everyone else.

Bulma blinked her eyes flabbergasted, that someone was able to chew-out her husband with a few short wise remarks like that. "_Whoa..."_

The tall Namek stood there with a bead of sweat sliding down his face. He did not know why, but he felt that he had some sort of recollection of seeing that woman before.

"_Why do I have this feeling I've seen her before?"_

* * *

Gohan saw her walking down the hallway, and he caught up with Kikyo, and wrapped his arms behind her, stopping her footsteps. He kissed her cheek softly. "I'm sorry things turned out that way. Vegeta can sometimes get out of hand," he said with an apologetic smile. Then he grinned remembering the look on Vegeta's face. "But you sure showed him."

She turned around so that she was facing him, and she placed her hand in his. "It's alright. I just did not care for that man's morals. I did not mean to walk out like that," she kissed him fully on the lips, which he had the pleasure of returning.

Then she pulled away from him shortly after. "It's just... Gohan, I can't stay here any longer. I need to go back my village to find out if anything has changed," She looked into his eyes for the slightest of moments. "I-I need to know. Or otherwise, I cannot move on with my life."

He nodded understandingly, and tucked a loose strand of hair that he found behind her ear. "Okay then, we'll go together."

She was anxious about going back home again. And she imagined the many possibilities of what it would be like when she would get there. Anticipation flowed throughout her entire body. Only to what end would that anticipation lead?

* * *

Autumn leaves rustled on the ground before them, as the gentle gust of wind pushed them along the dirt ground. Nothing was in shambles as it was before, the land carried no hint of any past disturbance. Everything was same, the village was just as she left it that day, when she was called to slay a demon from another village. As she walked along the dirt grounds, and looked around, everything to her eyes was the same, as she recalled all she saw into memory. The only thing that was different to her eyes was the season that was slowly changing into winter, as she saw the last of the autumn leaves wither away. It was as if it was five years ago since before the crisis, or the hands of time were pushed back. It was like she was walking into a delusion. With every moment that passed, her nostalgia of it all became further heightened. And as she walked along to a trail of familiar brick steps to the entrance of a small temple, she seemed as though she was in a trance.

Gohan followed closely behind her. He had a feeling that all this was pretty traumatic for her, since she had not spoken so much as a word since they had arrived. When they had reached the top of the steps, he soon caught sight of an older woman dressed in the same attire as Kikyo, who was hanging makeshift blankets on a clothesline. The woman had her gray hair up in a bun, and her eyes were that of a brown hazel.

That is when Kikyo froze in her footsteps, her throat constricted due to nostalgia; to point she felt as though she could not breathe. She did not even know she had released her hold on the bow, nor did she hear the noise of it clattering on the ground. All she could do was stare at the woman in a state of recognition and trauma.

"Kikyo, is everything okay?" Gohan asked out of concern. She still had not said a word of reply to him. He was starting to get really worried, and wondered if this was far too much for her. He knew that long ago, she accepted life for what it was, and that she also accepted long ago that those who were close to her were gone. And that it was all in the past. Yet, he wished for her to change her views of what she accepted so that she could be happy again.

The woman tore her gaze slowly from what she was doing, and focused her gaze on Kikyo, soon reflecting the same likeness as a dim image in a mirror.

Kikyo felt a lump in her throat constrict even more and she wanted to shed tears. And yet, for some reason she could not shed a tear.

"_Is this... Real?" _She mentally asked herself, as she continued walking subconsciously, with her hand going gradually over her chest. She could feel her heart beating wildly out of anticipation of the elderly woman who was before her.

They stood in front of each other face to face, and a few moments had passed. She then gingerly raised up her hand to grasp the woman's hand. And in that moment of contact, they both came into each others arms. The elderly woman was unleashing unrestrained sobs of many emotions. However, Kikyo just remained the same. The dull, traumatic silent expression never left her face. She did not understand anymore. Everything in her mind was just blank.

As Gohan watched all this; the contact, and the things he heard from the elderly woman, he had many emotions running through his mind. He could only feel solace and content for Kikyo, while being worried for her at the same time.

* * *

Everything of this moment was like a stitch in time. It was as if she herself was walking into her own past. In the beginning, when she had left her own village at the time, she only had one desire; to exact her revenge against the ones who had taken away her only meaning in this world. But now, everything of her life was just confusing to her now. Nothing made sense to her. It was as if she had started her journey while being pathetically out of touch with reality at the same time. And now she felt that as if all of this was fabricated, that none of this was reality. To her, this world she came back to was that of a delusion... A foreign delusion.

She sat in the same old temple she once knew, with Gohan sitting beside her; holding her hand in his own, with his ever so concerned gaze never wavering. She had been very silent, and had been contemplating to herself since she had gotten reunited with the woman who once had her under her care.

The shoji door opened, and Kikyo looked up to see who had entered. At the doorway, her mother; Theresa walked through holding a wooden tray with tea in a few old style cups.

"P-Priestess Theresa," Kikyo had finally acknowledged after a long time of saying nothing. It had taken a while for her to get her bearings straight since she had returned to her village.

The lone woman merely nodded with a smile. "I imagine there is a lot you wish to tell me. However, you don't have to tell me all the once. I understand you are deeply troubled by this. Even I don't understand how this is possible."

The young priestess then sighed at her mother's inquiry. "N-No. I will tell you everything that has happened since that day."

Then she had grasped Gohan's hand with her other hand, with a slight smile. "You do not have to be here if you do not want to. I doubt you wish to be here just to hear the same story."

"No it's okay, I don't mind," he replied with same appeal on his face.

"Go on, I'll be fine Gohan. Go be with your friends and family," Kikyo encouraged of him. She really had not want him worrying about her. She felt that he had worried enough. She knew that getting used to what she had once lost would take some time to get used to again, because she had been deprived of it for so long.

"Well alright," then he kissed her softly on the lips, "I'll come back later on tonight, okay?"

"Bye Miss Theresa," he waved. Then he left out the doorway they came.

During all of what the elderly priestess saw, it turned out that a fair amount of time had passed. But how long?

"He seems like such a nice young man. My, what has happened?" Theresa complimented with an observant smile.

Kikyo closed her eyes smiling out of what the outcome would be. She remembered well at times that her mother was carefree during times of peace, "Yes. He is. And you are not wrong either to think a lot has happened. Because some time has passed."

What her daughter said became very intriguing. The look on her aged complexion said it all, "Why don't you tell me? What happened over the time since my passing?" Theresa asked curious of the younger priestess's journey.

It did not feel right. Talking to one who had long passed. But alas, Kikyo began to tell her story of how her own journey began. Her words alone did not seem be enough to fill in the gaps of what it was like. Only the memories of her experiences could tell what it was like. And at some point, even she felt she did not know what she was saying. She just felt so tired, and lost in that moment. To where would this meeting of the past lead?

* * *

Back at Bulma's home, Gohan found his mother right at the front door when he came back to see his friends. His mother seemed like she had this look; like as if he was missing something.

"Where's Kikyo?" She asked.

"She's... back home now," he informed, his face still of worry.

"How is she doing then?" She asked again.

"Honestly, I don't know... She just told me she would be fine. Her and her mother are catching up," he said, concern laced in his voice as he remembered Kikyo's face and silent motions.

Chichi smiled with assurance. "I am happy to hear that. Well, if you believe she will be fine, then you shouldn't worry about it."

He had put his worried face somewhat at ease. "Maybe I shouldn't, but I can't help it. I know she must be taking all this very hard. But, I'll be going to see how she is later tonight."

"Okay then. It's probably best that they are alone for a while anyways," his mother replied as her son followed her back inside to see everyone.

Krillin looked up to see Gohan with a smile, with everyone staring curiously at him. "Hey Gohan, where's your girlfriend?"

Gohan then smiled crookedly. One because of worry, and two, because of happiness that his friends were there with him. "She's... uh... She's visiting her family."

Then he looked around as if he was searching for something. "Hey, where's Piccolo?" He asked.

"Ah.. He went to the lookout, and Dende went with him. You know how Piccolo is," the ex-monk replied.

"And you should've seen Vegeta's face after you left. Boy, he was mad. Your girl certainly gave him one hell of a good tongue lashing. Now that was classic entertainment," Krillin added while smiling snidely at him, causing all those around to laugh. Gohan put his hand behind his head with a sheepish appeal, and chuckled.

"You've got that right. He couldn't even spare a few moments with his son, or me. He just pushed him aside. The jerk! The only thing he did that was useful, is when he went to the gravity room," Bulma grumbled with her arms crossed in a furious manner.

"Well then... Where's Trunks?" Gohan asked.

Bulma then sighed with a downed appeal. "He's in his room, he has been in there for a while," then she looked up at Gohan expectantly, "Gohan?"

"Yeah?" Gohan replied.

"Will you go talk to him? He's sort of upset. Can you go calm him down?" She asked of him; knowing that Trunks would have a better time talking to him about personal matters than she would. Her son from what she had seen over the years, was more compliant with Gohan, and would always say what was on his mind with Gohan around.

He nodded compliantly. "Sure, I'll go talk to him."

The half Saiyan made his way to Trunks' room, and opened the door to see Trunks laying on his side on his bed.

Gohan sat on the edge of the bed, "How's it going?" He finally asked, only to not receive a response from the young disciple.

He sighed at the lack from any such response. "Look, I know you probably very angry with him. I can be at times to. But he's still your dad."

That's when Trunks briskly got up off his bed and stared him in the eye. "Did your dad ever say you were not worth anything, and then push you aside like your existence didn't mean anything?"

"No. But that's just the way he is. He likes to have this sense of superiority, he's always been that way ever since I've known him," he paused then he smirked, "and besides, he's the reason why you have such a confident attitude while fighting in the first place."

"Ha ha. I still thinks he's a jerk," Trunks retorted sarcastically with a slight remark.

Gohan placed his hand on his disciple's shoulder. "Just give it time. Today has been a very confusing day for all of us. You know?"

"Sure," Trunks replied carelessly. Soon after his lips curved into a sly smirk. "You should've seen his face though. When Kikyo told him off like that, well, that was really good. She definitely put him in his place," he snickered.

"I know," his mentor replied mirthfully. Then they both started laughing loudly.

* * *

The late evening was beginning to set in. She did not know how much time that had passed. She had so much to say, only to not know how to really describe it in her own words. The words that left her mouth did not feel like hers at all. The mental and physical hardships she had to endure could only be profoundly described as impossible by someone other than herself.

"And so, since then, I have been residing at Gohan's mother's home and at times, Bulma's at Capsule Corporation. They humbly accepted me into their home with no second thought at all, and I have been grateful for it," Kikyo finished her tale, awaiting for what her mother was to say about her journey.

"It seems you have been through a great deal... But I don't want you to feel guilty that you were not here when those vile beings attacked us that day. I don't hold you responsible, if that is what you believe," Theresa reasoned.

The young priestess nodded slowly. "I know. I just... should have been there. Which is something I still regret to this day..."

"There is only so much one person can do before they reach their limits. You can only do so much Kikyo. And as I see the woman you have grown into now, I see how much you have achieved. You helped save this world and battle illness. And I am still proud to call you my own. Nothing will change that," her mother encouraged.

Kikyo closed her eyes, marveling the sentiment. She still felt that she did not deserve it. "Do you believe it is right that you can think so highly of me? Can you be sure?"

Her mother nodded firmly. "Well I believe in you. I always have. Just as much as he does. However, it is up to you alone if you believe it," she finished as her face contorted to that of a small smile. "He cares for you a lot, doesn't he?"

She felt it had been silly of her to carry things out as she did, with no second thought. However, she digressed happily, "Yes, he is the reason I kept moving forward you could say. I know. It's silly of me, isn't it? To fall in love as I did?" She inquired with slight mirth.

Theresa put her over hand Kikyo's in an assuring manner, "Of course it's not. Love is the only sane and satisfactory answer to the problem of human existence. It is a cohesive that every living being needs."

Kikyo smiled gracefully at her mother's words, with her eyes closed and a curt nod of her head. "Thank you. I'll remember that. I just always felt that in order to be a priestess, you had to abandon such human emotions. I thought it was trivial at the time. Evidently, it just made me less humane," then she looked into her mothers eyes, with a countenance of resolve, "I do not wish to be that kind of priestess anymore, if it means me losing my sense of humanity."

"Then don't. Don't let your duties as a priestess prevent you from pursuing what you believe in. Put your heart before all else," her mother advised. Then she got to her feet, and took a look outside to see that the skies were pitch black outside. "It seems to be getting late," she had said aloud to herself.

"So it would seem...," Kikyo responded quietly.

Theresa soon after came up to Kikyo and embraced her. "You have made many people proud with what you did. I have no doubt. Just remember that."

Kikyo released her hold on Theresa with a light sincere smile. "It is nice seeing you again. Have a good night," she bowed respectfully and turned to walk toward the shoji doorway.

"Goodnight darling. I'll see you in the morning," her mother bidded.

The young priestess turned back around sharply. "I know you will," she vocalized with a slight shakened voice. Then she closed the shoji door behind her.

Her eyes had unshed tears beginning to form as she wandered aimlessly outside on the long deck ahead of her. She sat on the steps on the other side of the temple, and she felt loose tears begin to slide down her cheeks as she let out staggering breaths. She felt safe being alone to expose her frailty, she felt that she did not have to worry. After some time, she calmed down to some extent. Yet again she had not noticed the time that had passed.

"Kikyo?"

She turned her head briskly to see who was behind her. She did not sense anyone's presence behind her. She saw Gohan staring at her, with a face of deep concern. She stood up from where she sat, and looked at him with slight watery eyes. She had been so enraptured by her thoughts, that she did not even notice he was there until he called out to her.

"Are you okay? You look pretty beat up." he said softly as he took in the sight of her. The state he saw her in made him want to do anything he could to make things better for her. He affectionately tucked back a hair that was covering her face.

"The minimal damage of the fighting kind... And it's all the other kind," she replied in quiet cracking voice.

"Come here," he said softly as she walked into his open arms, "Just let it out, I'm right here."

He began to rub her back in circular motions. Her lip quivered, but she held in her emotions and looked into his eyes with grace and endearment, "I can't. Not now. The village needs me. If I start now, I won't be able to stop. I know now that this is reality... It's not a deception of magics. I know that now," she said as she gulped back her emotions.

"And I want to help you through this," he insisted as he held her close, "You said to me that I had been strong enough. Well, you have been strong enough too Kikyo. You have me to rely on."

She wanted to laugh because of how in-depth he was going. But she could not bring herself to and she nodded to a degree, "I should be happy about all of this. Shouldn't I?"

"It could be that you're crying out of happiness," he smiled somewhat before wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb, and he then placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

He wrapped his arm around her and followed were she led to. They went inside the temple, and she opened the shoji door to a small room after reaching the end of a dimly lit hallway. She lit the oil lamp that was on a small worn dresser. She then released her hair from its binding. Afterward she picked up something with a small handle that was covered by a cloth. She removed the cloth to reveal a mirror, and she gazed into it with such intensity.

Gohan wrapped his arms around her once more. "Something wrong?"

"Nothing has changed at all. It's all exactly as the last time I saw it," she closed her eyes afterward. "My reflection has changed however," she said as she place the hand-held mirror back on the dresser. She adjusted the oil lamp to a dimmer state, as Gohan took his place on the futon that was on the wooden floor.

"You don't look that different." he grinned shortly afterward.

"I got older," she replied back, while smiling briefly as she sat on his lap.

He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to massage her. "You still look the same to me," he chuckled.

She closed her eyes due to the delightful contact. "Hmm... Maybe you're right," she vocalized while enjoying the relaxing sensation.

After some time he wrapped his arms around her middle, and rested his head on her shoulder. "I wouldn't sweat it if I were you. Everything will be okay," he said as he closed his eyes for the moment, sighing in content. His world just felt so incredibly right with her in his arms.

"I love you, Kikyo," he whispered as he nuzzled his cheek against her hair. He did not know why he needed to say it to her, he just felt that it was natural to say it in a moment such as this one.

She traced his cheek with her hand and kissed him for a brief period, and settled back into his arms, while resting her head against his chest.

Now she needed to decide; whether she should continue her duties as a priestess or live the life she had always wanted. She could not do both, she knew that now. The question remained however; would she have that kind of luxury to decide? Or would her way of life be predetermined?

A mirror can show many things that we least expect. In a blink of an eye, our world can change to something we can no longer conceive. The passage of time inevitably knows now bounds. Yet we are subjected to be bound to it.

* * *

To Be Concluded

* * *

I may have went just a tad over board when I was portraying Kikyo's thoughts and believes based on what has happened up to this point in the story. I kind of think I made this chapter a little melodramatic. Possibly OOC. But I hope not!

I know it has been a bit of a wait, but I have been very busy studying Japanese. And I'll tell you it ain't easy, I knew that going in. The sentence structure is completely different, but intriguing! :D

((PLEASE REVIEW!))

~(~(~(Thank you for reading!)~)~)~


	12. One's Suspicion and Another's Passion

Well I'm back after over three months! I have been parading around thinking of more ideas to make the plot much more interesting. But, everything takes time.

(All ownership of the lyrics go to: Emiliana Torrini)

((Just a warning. There is some light sexual themes in this chapter. It's no different from the movies seen on TV that involve mild romantic scenes.))

Enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 12: One's Suspicion and Another's Passion**

* * *

High within the night sky, a vast ancient platform orbited the sky. As Piccolo and Dende landed on the cement surface, they both saw an old Namekian who wore a white uniform, with a dark blue cape and held a wooden cane.

"Kami," Piccolo breathed under his breath.

"Mr. Popo?" Kami called out after a moment's silence between them.

Another man walked up behind him. He had a dark shade of skin and he wore a turban with a blue gem, he wore a red vest with a yellow lining, and with white baggy loose pants, "Yes Kami?"

"Can you take our guest and show him to his sleeping quarters?" He asked.

Popo nodded with a smile, "Right away, Kami," then he turned his head towards Dende.

Piccolo motioned him to go on ahead, "Go on Dende."

Dende nodded, "Okay," he said as he began to follow Popo to the inside of the lookout. He glanced back at Piccolo, noting how something was bothering him.

After Dende had left, Kami had let the smile drop from his face and turned back to look at Piccolo, "I gather you wish to talk to me alone about this woman you saw?" He inquired with a straight-faced expression.

Piccolo raise his right arm up with a snarl on his face, "Old man tell me why this woman seems familiar. You know something don't you?"

Kami closed his aged eyes for a moment's time, "Yes, I know. This woman does seem familiar. There is definitely a lot to go through..."

Piccolo growled slightly, "Enough with the mind games, old man. Who is she? Could it be mere coincidence that she looks alike to someone you know of?"

Kami merely shook his head, "I wouldn't know exactly who she is either. The only thing we can do is wait and find out."

Piccolo smirked with a raised eyebrow at the older Namek's suggestion, "Is this a joke? You're going to wait and see what happens?"

"No. I am saying we have to look into this more before we assume," he said as he looked up towards his other half.

"Maybe it would be best if you were to somehow get this woman to come here so that I can meet her," the old guardian suggested.

"However, for now, I cannot be sure of anything yet. All I know is that she has a striking resemblance to another priestess. This goes back over a millennium ago, during an age when a vast majority of demons roamed the earth. But it was way before my time as guardian. The last guardian told me of this priestess that had lived more than millennium ago, who had been given the duty of protecting something from demons. I never heard of her name. The last guardian only showed me visions of what this priestess did. Apparently he seemed intrigued by that woman because of the powers she possessed for a human," Kami finished with this short tale that he remembered from his days of training to become guardian.

Piccolo let his arms drop to his sides, figuring he was not going to get anymore of him, "So that's it?"

Kami stared into his eyes sternly, "I remember something else as well. What this priestess was sworn to protect, was a jewel. From what I remember, this jewel could either be used for good or evil. But that is all I know. I believe it is doubtful that the woman you saw is the same person. Although, if I am wrong, and she is who we think she is, then I'll be curious why that same woman is in this world of the living for a second time..."

Shortly after taking all of Kami's words in, Piccolo briskly turned around with his arms crossed, "Fine, I'll withhold judgment for now..."

He looked down in thought, with a stern gaze and a bead of sweat sliding down his worried face, 'But still, If she was able to destroy those androids like Gohan said, and she is who we think she is; then I wonder what kind of troubles lie ahead of us. It's best that I don't tell Gohan this. With knowing just how attached he is to her would only make matters worse. I don't like the looks of this. Something tells me that this whole situation was just a little too convenient.'

* * *

The early morning light was seeping through the makeshift curtain of the window that was in the small room. As Gohan felt the rays of light touch his face. He gradually opened his eyes and noted upon that Kikyo was in his arms as he slept. He stared at her sleeping form, and he smiled groggily while adjusting his eyes to the greeting light. All this time she had been by his side. And he wondered what his life would be like now if he had never met her. Of course he never cared to think that way. During this moment, waking up to her presence, made him feel warm, calm and collected.

He traced her cheek gently with his hand. He saw her open her brown eyes and briskly turned her head to see who was behind her, seemingly unaware.

"Hey, what's the matter?" he asked with a smile, "You weren't expecting to see me?"

She smiled delightedly when he asked her that and she held his arm in her hands, "I never know what to expect," she said as they came together and began to kiss repeatedly in the same motion. Shortly after, she heard growling come from his abdominal region and chuckled into the kiss.

She pulled away with an all-knowing look, "Your stomach seems to be trying to tell you something," she said mirthfully.

He grinned at what she was hinting at, "I can wait," he said.

"Really? You can?" She inquired, daunting her all-knowing smile as she ran her hand though the thickness of his front bangs.

"I can make sacrifices," he replied pleasantly.

He was kind of put off guard when he saw that she ran her hand on his chest with a feather touch, and continued until she reached down to his abdominal region, feeling how each muscle swelled and writhed under her touch. And soon after he closed his eyes as he succumbed the satisfying sensation of her touch. And as she did so, she found it endearing that he would get jumpy and nervous due to some of her actions.

"Let us hope you don't have to. You have made enough sacrifices. We all have," she whispered into his ear as her hand traced his earlobe and down his cheek, which made his skin tingle blissfully. And then unexpectedly, she felt him grab her gently and pull her over top of him and enclose his arms around her. They brought their lips together once more before their foreheads touched each others. Then again, perhaps she judged him too quickly. At times to her, he could be mysterious in his own unique way.

It had been so many years since Gohan had felt so alive. To think he imagined that the world revolved only around grief and pain. And yet she was able to bring his thoughts toward a different light. Everything was as it should be. Only however, everything was better than it originally was despite the fact that everything was not quite the same either.

* * *

Later in the day, Kikyo began to help her mother with some daily tasks. And she insisted that she did the rest of the work, such as picking certain herbs from the gardens of their village. As she was doing so, Gohan was with her mother sitting down on the shrine steps, enjoying the serene sunny morning.

"You'd be proud of her. I know I am," Gohan said smiling as he watched Kikyo in the distance come back from the garden with a basket full of various herbs.

Theresa nodded, "I am. For everything. And I see why now she seems happier than she had ever been."

"Really?" Gohan inquired.

Theresa turned to look at the half Saiyan with a smile, "Yes, because she had someone to help her along the way. So she was never truly alone. She told me about you. How you always fought for what was right. I can tell you have been very good to her. You have been a big help to her. I see a change in her now that I see her as she is. And for that I am grateful."

He grinned shortly afterward, "I'm glad then."

"However, I only ask that you grant me this request," Theresa said.

He stared at her with a look of question on his face, "What is it?"

She made somewhat stern eye contact with him, "She has been through a lot. She had to grow up fast just as you had to. You are the only person I have ever seen that has a true connection with her from what I can see. In the past, I never did see her get so close to anyone. However, when it comes to you Gohan, she is just like any young woman in love. You are all she can see of tomorrow. I know you care about her. I just hope you care enough."

He shortly after nodded adamantly toward her with an honest smile, "I promise to always be there for her. You won't have to worry. Besides, over the time being with her, she has helped me in many ways. She is the reason I have found my own happiness again," then he grinned, "I really couldn't see her not being in my life these days."

She could not see any deception in the young man's eyes nor aura. Even when she had first seen him with her daughter, there was no existence of a lie that lingered in his heart. She smiled at him, "That is good. I know now I can place my trust in you with her," she said.

After some time, they saw Kikyo walking up the steps with a pleasant, and serene smile on her face, "Here are the herbs I gathered for you," she said handing the basket to Theresa.

Theresa gladly took the small basket of herbs, "Thank you, Dear."

They soon heard the sound of a small jet with the Capsule corporation insignia, descending to the ground in front of them. And when the jet stopped, they saw Chichi and Bulma open the doors to step out.

"Hey guys!" Bulma waved happily as she walked up the steps, "So this is what your village looks like? How quaint," Bulma said to Kikyo.

"Hello Bulma and Chichi," Kikyo smiled as she bowed curtly, greeting both of them.

"Ah... so you must be Kikyo's mother. My name is Chichi. It's nice to meet you," Chichi had said, giving her salutations to the elderly woman.

"Yes, likewise. My name is Theresa, the priestess of this village," the elderly woman replied back.

"You have such a wonderful daughter. I know that she'll make a perfect wife for my son!" Chichi eagerly exclaimed happily, as both shook hands.

Kikyo smiled somewhat awkwardly and Gohan merely rubbed the back of his head, with some nervousness showing through.

Thereafter, Bulma started laughing, "We aren't here to make wedding plans Chichi. My name is Bulma by the way," she said as she shook hands with the older woman.

"Well I'm just saying it's best to plan ahead of time, instead of at the last minute! What's so wrong with that? I want to make sure these two have the best wedding ever!" Chichi retorted with her fist waving in the air for empathize.

"My, aren't you determined? You are too kind. It's a pleasure to meet you both," Theresa said smiling at her, while Gohan merely laughed weakly and fell over due to his mother's outburst. She saw them both as rather high-spirited women from first glance.

When Kikyo saw this, it made her remember how far Chichi would go with the prospect of her son's future. Sometimes, she would think that she thought too far ahead of herself, that much she could say about the woman. However, she was not ready for that sort of thing just yet. Or more so; no such notion came to her mind as such, because she never had the time to think of such a future.

"You are far too considerate, Chichi," she chuckled briefly, with her eyes closed in a semi-annoyed fashion.

"Well, we are planning to have a party tonight at Capsule Corporation. So we are here to invite you and Kikyo over," Bulma informed with a happy, and bright filled expression.

Kikyo smiled sincerely. Were they doing this because of her own volition? Or were they doing this just because the world was at peace again? In any case, she felt the need to decline.

"I can't," she began, "I have to stay here, and watch over the village..."

"We would love too," Theresa interjected.

Kikyo whipped her head over to face her mother with such surprise, "Priestess Theresa?"

Theresa laughed at her daughter, "Oh Kikyo, stop being so serious. You should have some fun. There is no meaning to life if you cannot enjoy yourself. There have been no threats to our village since the androids were defeated. So you need not worry anymore. Alright?"

"And speaking of which, I'm here to take Kikyo with me to go do some shopping," Bulma said. Then she looked at Kikyo, "No offense sweetie, but that priestess wardrobe does not suit parties. It has got to go."

Kikyo blinked in a rather perplexed way, "I..."

"And meanwhile, me and Gohan will go help prepare the party," Chichi added.

Gohan then raised an eyebrow, "When did this get planned?"

"Just as we were coming here," the blue haired scientist said with a smile. And then she grabbed a bewildered Kikyo by the hand, "Now come on Kikyo, let's go."

"By the way, it was nice meeting you. I look forward to seeing you at the party later on," Bulma waved enthusiastically as she and Kikyo boarded the jet. And afterward, they took off.

Chichi soon after grabbed a capsule from her pocket and clicked it open to reveal a hover car, "Well, we better get going as well."

Then she turned to see the elderly priestess with an ecstatic smile, "And along the way, we can discuss how we are going to plan their future wedding," she added with glee.

Gohan chuckled with an eyebrow raised and a sweat drop on his forehead, with his hand behind his head again.

"You seem to be quite an enthusiast. But alright," Theresa remarked with a chuckle.

* * *

In West City, Bulma and Kikyo were trolling the malls. Or more so, Bulma suited that title than anyone else did. The young priestess never had done anything as such. Looking for such materials, or accessories was not something that belonged in her lifestyle. She remembered many others who were the same age as herself, burning perfumed inscents, coloring their lips and cheeks, and enjoying their youth. However, at times she would think that such things hid what was underneath. To her, such accessories was nothing more than façade meant to cover up what was to be shown. In all actuality, she never had any such notion to try such things.

"Bulma, I would like to apologize for what I said to your husband. It was wrong of me to say something like that," Kikyo said feeling somewhat guilty, even if the man was not in the best of spirits.

Bulma waved her hand at the sentiment, "Don't worry about it. Vegeta gets on everyone's nerves sometimes. If you know what I mean. His ego gets sometimes out of control anyways. It was about time someone told him straight," she laughed as she remembered the look on her husband's face.

"So I see. I sensed that from him the entire time. In a way, I see him as egotistically troubled," the young priestess said as she caught sight of a dress that was on display behind a window in a clothing store. A crimson red, thin strap dress that went just above the knees with matching heels. It appealed somewhat to her that maybe this was something she could try. To try something different for a change.

"_How beautiful it could be,"_ she thought in idle to herself, as she stared on towards the display window.

Bulma smiled slightly to herself as she watched Kikyo think of the possibilities, "Hmm... How about we try this store? I think you might have found something you like. Right?"

Kikyo closed her eyes and chuckled softly somewhat, "I do not know. I have never had any such luxury to try such things at all. My life never revolved around these things to be honest."

"Well, maybe it's time you did. Besides, I really couldn't see Gohan complaining," Bulma hinted with a crafty smile.

"You really have a way with convincing people don't you? But I don't know how I can pay this dept to you. Are you doing this just because it was of my own volition to help stop those androids?" Kikyo asked back.

"It's on me. So don't worry about it. We are having a party because we want to celebrate, and have a get together. All I'm saying, is that a little glamor here and there does not hurt a girl your age," the blue haired genius implicated.

And so, after much convincing by Bulma, Kikyo finally accepted the dress that she had her eyes on. And in light of that, she felt she would never get used to such apparel. However, in order to be a normal woman, did one have to go to such steps? Her definition of normal however, did not seem to have any such glamor and accessories. But rather, a normal life that involved no such fighting just in order to survive.

She was pretty much free of fighting during these times of peace, and had noticed next to nothing of any demonic auras during the days that had passed. Maybe her mother was right. Maybe she could stop being a priestess. She had thought briefly with herself that maybe now, she could resign her position as a shrine priestess and live the life that had permeated every corner of her mind. She felt that soon it would be time.

* * *

Back at Bulma's home, Kikyo stood in front of a huge mirror to see that she did not look quite like herself. The knee-length dress she wore felt too revealing from her own perspective. The lip color that covered her lips matched her attire exactly. And her hair was down along her sides and her back, complimenting her new appearance. Everything of her apparel and makeup matched in color.

"I think you're ready," Bulma said happily, knowing she had not lost her touch when it came to applying makeup.

"This seems to be a bit much, Bulma. You did not have to do this. However, this was rather nice of you," Kikyo said, even though all that was applied was a touch of rouge to her lips.

"But I wanted to do this for you. So forget about it. Gohan's probably waiting for you. Now go and have some fun!" Bulma demanded with an orderly tone, as she pushed Kikyo out toward the area where the party was.

There in the hallway, she saw Gohan in a rather different state of apparel as well. What he wore was a light button up khaki colored coat that had a collar, and that was left open to reveal a black shirt. He also wore khaki colored dress pants with a black belt, and black shoes. It was definitely a change from the ordinary orange fighting uniform he usually wore.

She noticed his eyes were fixated upon her when she had made her presence known to him.

"Kikyo," he said faintly under her tongue. Other than anything else said, he was at loss for words at the moment as he took in the sight of her.

"_Now I understand. Bulma and Chichi had this orchestrated all along," _she thought with amusement, and a slight smirk on her face. She imagined this night would be very interesting.

He snapped out of his daze, and came toward her wearing a relaxed smile on his face, "You look beautiful," he complimented as he tucked a stray hair that was edging out behind her ear.

She closed her eyes with a slight smile, "You are not just saying that just because of how I look now, are you?" She asked, teasing him somewhat.

His eyes went wide for a moment, "N-no! I meant nothing like that!" He replied, waving his hands frantically.

She chuckled due to his frantic appeal, "You don't look too bad yourself," she said back.

He froze for a second, "Not too bad?" He inquired with a partly raised eyebrow, "It's been a long time since I had to dress this way. You could at least say I'm handsome," he said teasingly with a cheesy grin.

She laughed lightly, and then she lightly pressed her lips against his while placing her hands against his chest. She could almost feel a delightful sigh escape his lips as she did so, "You are very attractive. Is that better?"

"I wasn't taking it seriously, you know. But thanks," he said rubbing the back of his neck, grinning with a touch of rouge tinting his face.

"Very amusing. I was not either," she remarked.

Gohan then took her hand in his, "Now come on, let's go see everybody. The party is about to start," he said whilst smiling.

She nodded with the same appeal on her face, "Yes, it will be a fun party."

* * *

Gohan and Kikyo made into the main room where the party was being held. They saw Krillin, Yamcha, Tien, Trunks, and Roshi all having a fun time chatting and laughing. And meanwhile, Vegeta just remained up against the wall and looked away from it all. All of this brought a smile to Kikyo's face as she observed the scene before her. She saw her Mother talking to Chichi and Bulma about some peculiar things. And she overheard Chichi ranting on about marriage again and the idea of grandchildren. Sometimes she felt Gohan's mother could get far too hopeful that it was simply ludicrous to her to speak of. She did not know what she really desired for her own future. She only focused on the present. To determine the future seemed pointless. If she really had to choose however, then it would be that the future was peaceful, and hopefully it could stay as such.

Piccolo, who was staring at her rather intently despite most of the time he kept to himself. She could feel something in his aura, something or rather that resembled suspicion or wariness. She was not completely oblivious to his gaze either. There was something about his demeanor that seemed a little uneasy and anticipative about him. For what reason though?

Krillin looked up to see Kikyo and Gohan face to face, "Oh wow... " he said in awe as he, and everyone else saw Kikyo and Gohan.

Roshi took his eyes off of his magazine to see Kikyo, "Heh... Is she willing to give me a kiss?" Roshi asked with a dumb smile on his visage, causing Gohan to scowl somewhat at him. And then Bulma merely hit him over his head, causing his eyes to bounce back toward his dirty magazine again.

Theresa took in the sight of Kikyo in a rather awe-state fashion, "You both certainly look like you're ready for your first date. You look absolutely marvelous," she complemented.

Gohan merely rubbed the back of his neck nervously, while Kikyo did a curt nod of her head, "Thank you for saying so, Priestess Theresa."

Gohan then soon found out what was on the big table. There was various sets of dishes of food and dessert assortments. Trunks' and Gohan's faces both lit up gleefully upon witnessing the display.

"What a feast!" Gohan exclaimed with a chipper expression as everyone began to dig in.

Kikyo smiled somewhat amused as she watched him. She remembered he said when they got back from Namek, that there was going to be a feast. And when she thought of what he had said that day, she found it somewhat comical to recall of it.

"It's time for chew attack!" Trunks announced enthusiastically, as he began eating at a wild pace.

"Oh dear, they're going to eat everything in sight. Look at little Trunks go," a blonde haired Mrs. Briefs said out of surprise.

* * *

After a good while of interacting with friends and family, the party began to die down gradually during the late night. Kikyo was going offer to help put things away and in that moment, Chichi stopped her.

"You don't need to help, Kikyo. Me, Bulma and her mother can finish cleaning up. Why don't you and Gohan go home? And I'll come see you two in the morning?" She offered with a straight-faced smile.

Kikyo found this somewhat peculiar of Chichi. But she figured she would go along with it. So she smiled slightly, "Alright. Thank you Chichi and Bulma. I had the most wonderful time here in the longest time," then she looked at her mother, "Priestess Theresa, do you plan on staying here?" She asked.

Her mother nodded, "Yes. Chichi said that she will take me back to the village in the morning. I'm sure the villagers can manage without me until then."

"I understand," Kikyo said as she curtly nodded her head. Then she walked to the doorway of the kitchen where Gohan stood, and turned back, " Have a good night."

"Later Gohan." Trunks said as he waved his hand.

"Later kid," Gohan replied as he turned to leave with Kikyo out the door.

"Have a good night you two," Bulma snickered to herself, while Chichi had a proud smirk on her face...

* * *

_It might have been a while_

_Since you've been loved_

_Like you should be loved _

_It might have been a while_

_Since you've been kissed_

_Like you should be kissed _

Back at his home, in the living room, with a few candles illuminating it, Kikyo and Gohan held each other close together as their eyes never left each others' for the slightest of moments.

_In tender loving arms_

_Might be something you miss _

_Well summerbreeze is blowing through your window_

_And summerbreeze is blowing through your hair_

_And something in your eyes that you cannot disguise_

_Don't tell me it ain't there _

"Could we put this song on repeat?" Kikyo asked contentedly, thinking of long it had been since they were ever alone together.

He nodded calmly, "Whatever you like," he said with a smile.

"Could we put this whole night on repeat?"

_It might have been a while_

_Since you've been loved_

_By one who really loves you_

"Absolutely," he replied with a grin.

"Good," she smiled with grace as she closed her eyes with a small delighted sigh, "I can't believe how relaxed I feel now. It's as if... all the tension left my body and mind."

_It might have been a while_

_Since you could trust_

_That someone really cares _

"Already?" He asked with a cunning smile, "Because I had that scheduled for a little later on..."

"Scheduled?" she inquired with an intrigued glint in her eye, "Do you plan on seducing me, Mr. Son?"

He smiled slightly more, "Always," he said as their lips then came together in a soft kiss, for a short moment before he pulled away again, "I wanted tonight to be special for you."

_When people like us_

_Meant to go 'round in pairs_

"It's more than special. It's perfect."

"I'm glad. You deserved it after everything you've been through," he said.

She smiled due to his thoughtfulness. However, it was not only her who had been placed with dire circumstances, "We have been through," she corrected, "My problems was nothing compared to what everyone else went through."

"But it was a lot," he shook his head staring into her eyes again, "And you were incredible."

"Not so much," she began, "During all that time, I fought demons as a way to suppress my loneliness. And now I understand just how pointless it was," she said with a slight lament smile.

"Don't sell yourself short. You stayed strong throughout, Kikyo. You never even cried," he encouraged.

"I did cry. I cried so hard before, that I thought I was not going to stop," she leaned her head on his chest, whist closing her eyes, "But that is all in the past now. Everyone can live peacefully now. And I'm here with you... That's all that matters," Shortly after she said so, they both looked into each others' eyes lovingly before capturing each others lips.

_Summerbreeze is blowing through your window_

_And summerbreeze is blowing through your hair_

_Something in your eyes that took me by surprise_

_Don't tell me that it ain't there _

They went to their room and both sat on the bed. He began to hover over top of her, before bringing his lips to hers. And she touched his face as she returned his kiss.

He shivered pleasantly, as he felt her delicate fingers get underneath his shirt and feel every defined muscle of his back and torso. He began kissing her temple and going down to her neck as their limbs became intertwined. She slowly began to remove his shirt, getting it over his head. And she forced them to roll over so that she was on top of him; he did not object as she began kissing the contours of his neck and sculpted chest...

* * *

The night came and went, as they both enjoyed each others' presence. The faintest light of morning came into fruition as she felt Gohan lay beside her asleep. She could feel his warmth flow through her and the bareness of his chest against her back as he held her in his arms. It was something her soul had been searching for this entire time; to feel a life that was part of her own. To have a purpose in life that no longer involved fighting demons, but rather, to live for someone who had thus become part of her existence. Now she finally understood what she desired for a future. Not only did she desire peace, but she wished to stay as such with this man. She would live one day at a time. If this was to be her destiny; to be with Gohan, and live the life she had always longed for, then she would embrace what she had without a single thought. This was where she wished to be...

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

Okay, so this chapter was maybe pretty boring to all you action seekers. I tried being as accurate as possible. I almost classify this chapter as a filler with just a touch of _spice_. I'm pretty sure y'all got the point that they made some good lovin' and that it was nothing too graphic for your minds! Or... Maybe it was? LOL! I was laughing as I went along with it! Noticed how I got a little creative?

Next time I'll be more serious. If you think I could have ended it better, leave me a comment.

Sorry for the long wait. I have been very busy learning Japanese, and it was not easy. And then there was the complication of coming back to this story. All the earlier chapters were somewhat easier for me because I knew where I was headed. So from here on in, the future chapters might be coming at a slower rate because this is the verge where the plot thickens. It takes me a while to get my thinking cap on...

I sure hope you had fun reading this. I had a lot of fun making up the little intimate bit in the chapter. And oh yeah! Over this long wait I have been drawing pictures! Or rather, sketching. I was really bored for a while after my course ended. If you're curious about them, you can find out on my profile under **My current story pictures**!

***~)~((PLEASE REVIEW!))~(~***

***~)~((Thanks for reading!))~(~***


	13. Path to Strength, A Coincidence Revealed

**Author's notes:**

Hi guys! It has been a while, I know. But hey, everyone needs a break here and there. I have been going over my future ideas for this fiction and have yet where I would want this to lead. But I'm getting there!

I hope you all enjoy what I've got so far!

* * *

**Chapter 13: Path to Strength; A Coincidence Revealed**

* * *

This was exactly how she wanted to live her life. How she lived currently was only to be in her imagination; or so she had thought. She never did expect such a life to be true. However, now she was seeing her future. And yes, maybe marriage was along those lines, but she cared not to rush. The only thing she cared for was that she was with Gohan, and that she was no longer alone and feeling singled out from human society. She felt that she had finally found a more humane lifestyle. Tending to, and watching over her village was all she had to do these days. The change in pace was nice. No worries, no doubt. She was free from her duties, she felt that during these times of peace; nothing would go wrong. And with that thought on her mind, it uplifted her spirit.

Yet she could not help but think of Gohan as being indifferent. He would train with Trunks almost everyday. And when he would see her, she could see something that he wanted to strive towards. Was it because all of the fighting was over and that he felt he had no place to belong?

"Priestess Theresa?" Kikyo questioned with a dubious tone, as her and her mother were both gathering herbs and shaking off the excess soil that was on them.

Her mother turned her attention to her, "You seem worried. I have noticed that for some time now," her mother inquired carefully.

Kikyo stopped what she was doing and sighed. She could not really hide what was on her mind in front of her mother, "It is perhaps nothing serious," she began, "However, when I see Gohan at times, it is as though he wishes to strive toward something. He goes to train with Bulma's son often as well. And then there are times I see him as if he has lost something, as though he is trying to reclaim the time he had lost. He had fought all those years, so I suppose it would not come as a surprise that he wishes to go back."

"It is true that some will focus only on one individual thing and forget all the rest for a time. Hence the reason you may believe he is putting his mind only toward his training and nothing more. But remember that some men show their affection by being protective. So he believes that just being protective is enough. However, protection can change to being purely possessive. And the affection he once had is lost, leaving only despair." Theresa said, while shaking what dirt was on the herbs before putting them into the woven basket.

Kikyo focused her gaze on her mother for a few moments. Gohan did not seem to be the type to be of man as her mother described.

Theresa caught her daughter's eyes; meaning she had thought otherwise, "However I do not see him as that kind of man. His motives seem to have a balance. As for him feeling as though he had lost something all those years ago, who would not want to salvage good memories? Maybe in order to feel as though he has not lost anything is the reason why he trains as well."

Kikyo looked up in thought for a moment, _"I know he trains because fighting is in his blood. But to be completely self-absorbed into it... Is he searching for some escape?"_

* * *

On the lookout, Gohan stood near the edge with Piccolo beside him. It had been a while since he was with his old mentor. However, instead of going down memory-lane, he had other pressing matters to bring up.

"It's just that I need to become stronger if I'm going to help protect the world. So, I thought I'd come ask you," he said as he looked up to his old mentor's face, waiting for the older Namek to respond.

"You basically have learned all that I know by yourself since you started fighting the androids," Piccolo said as he observed how much his old student had changed over the course of those years. There was nothing left for him to teach the half Saiyan.

"But there is one place you can train. And it is not to be taken lightly," he continued, with his eyes still looking downward to the clouds beneath the lookout.

The half Saiyan smirked. He knew Piccolo was always cautious and serious, "You say that with anything. Nothing should be taken lightly, whether how big or small it is," he replied wisely.

Piccolo returned the friendly smirk as he focused his eyes toward Gohan, "Alright fine, your resolve is good enough," his face became serious one more before he continued, "There is a place that is called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, where you can get a year's training in a single day that is right here on this lookout that you can use."

Gohan crossed his arms, with his chin on his hand in thought for a moment before saying, "A whole year? And only a day would pass on the outside?"

The tall Namekian gave a small nod, "That's right. But only two people can enter at a time."

"Okay, I got it. But just give me some time. I want to tell everyone first," Gohan said.

"Sure," the Namekian agreed, "But there is one other thing."

Gohan blinked with question, "What is that?" He asked.

Piccolo turned to look straight-faced at him, "Kami requested that you could bring Kikyo here to meet with him."

Gohan gave a nod, "Okay. Sure," the half Saiyan replied.

It really made him think about Kami's request. Why would Kami want to meet with her? Was it so he could thank her? Or was it something else?

* * *

Kikyo was near finished her tasks for the day, and almost had enough herbs to fill her basket. She told her mother she would meet her back at the temple after she was finished. As she dusted the last herb of excess soil before putting it in the basket and got back on to her feet to move, she felt someones presence behind her. And a smile etched itself onto her face when she felt a familiar pair of arms encircle around her.

"Hey," she heard him say softly, as she turned to see his face before joining her lips with his to greet him. And afterward she pulled away, but still remained close to his lips.

"You never told me that this lookout was in the sky," she said with matter-of-factual tone, with her eyes peering at his.

He laughed under his breath, "Yeah, I know. I just needed to see Piccolo," he grinned, while casually rubbing the back of his neck.

"So that is all you had to do?" She questioned, as they made their way over to a tree to sit under.

"Well, it's not everything," he replied, as he began to sit beside her with his arm around her midsection, and her head resting on his shoulder. Then he smiled at her, "Actually, there is someone who wants to meet you."

She looked into his eyes curiously, "There is someone who wishes to see me on this lookout?"

He nodded, "Yeah, his name is Kami."

When he said the name, it reminded her of rumors she had heard during the course of her travels. A rumor that she had heard many times before about a guardian of the earth by the name of Kami. It came into speculation that there was surprises to be had. But why would this guardian want to see her?

"You are talking about the guardian of this world?" she finally asked.

Gohan was seemingly surprised when she asked him. How did she know? Then he nodded, "That's him. How did you know about him?"

"I heard about it from Priestess Theresa, and also during the course of my travels when I was tending to the wounded," she replied. Then she turned to face him again, "Why does he request my presence?"

"Piccolo just told me that Kami wanted to see you. But I could always say you didn't want to," he smiled.

She shook her head when he suggested as such, "No. I shall go meet with this guardian. However, can we do this the next day?"

"Sure," he agreed, "That will give me time to get Trunks too."

"Trunks? For what reason?" She asked.

"The thing is-" he stopped before he continued. And mentally sighed knowing how much Kikyo did not want him to push himself to train constantly. But he knew that if the world was going to remain safe, he would have to be ready to face any danger that were to come its way. He looked back at her questioning gaze, and remembered that it was all her who got him to where he is now. He was given a second chance thanks to her, and he was not going to waste it.

"The thing is?" She asked of him, with a smile.

"Well," he began, "I'm going train at Kami's lookout. There is a place called the Hyperbolic Time Chamber where I can get a year of training, and only a day will pass out here. I'm also going to take Trunks with me."

He took note of the smile on her face that faded into bemusement, and then became half crestfallen. It was something he dreaded to see on her face.

"It will only be for a day. I promise," he said to assure her, as he began to gently work his fingers on her shoulders.

She gave a small nod at him, "I understand. However, for you, it shall be year's time. And after that time, what are you going to do after?"

He stopped for a moment, "After?" He replied.

She closed her eyes, vexed due to his response, "I mean after you have done the training, will it... Be enough? It has not even been two years since the androids were destroyed. And peace has still remained here."

She peered into his eyes again, looking for some kind of certainty from within in them, "Or do you merely train to find meaning in this world? Do you train as such for an escape? Do you enjoy fighting?"

He smiled proudly at her, and she could already tell it was more than what she originally thought of. She could tell now from how he appeared; that all of this training was for a different cause. But for what?

"Neither," he began, "I train to protect those I care about. But I can't do that with the way I am now. To be truthful, I never did like to fight. But when you are forced to fight to survive, you have no choice but to fight back."

Then he held her hand in his smiling sincerely, "And I know how hard you have fought for a better world. You never really wanted to fight either. Kikyo, I'm doing this not only to protect everyone, I want to do this for you."

Her eyes narrowed by a fraction. He was doing this for her?

"Why?" She asked while being slightly stunned.

"Because without you I would have not got this second chance. I want to do this so you don't have to fight anymore. If you got hurt in any way, it would haunt me forever. I couldn't bear it," he said while being sincere and earnest.

Then she gazed down toward the ground, with her face being downcast and somewhat darkened, "Is this world about to face another crisis?"

He blinked a few times as to why she would ask that, "No. Of course not."

She was slightly relieved to hear that from him. And even so, if there was another danger to the world, then she would most notably have felt something was wrong, "I see..."

She then felt him pull her into his embrace as he started to rub her back in circular motions, "Listen, when this is over, I won't train as much. And we will spend more time together. I promise."

She gave a short nod, with a small smile peaking through. She knew she could not completely overthrow his desire to train. It was part of who he was. However, for as long as it was not just for the pleasure of fighting, she could live with that.

"Tomorrow, at morning's first light we shall go," she said as they embraced each other, watching the sunset pass behind the mountains.

* * *

By next day, they had made their way to the lookout with Trunks and Vegeta. When Vegeta had heard of a way to become more powerful, he simply could not refuse such an opportunity. And Kikyo could see that sly smirk of his as he made his way over to the temple. To her eyes, he was simply a man for a desire of only power. His sheer weakness to her was that very desire that lingered in his eyes. She could see that one day, power would eventually conquer him and would be his undoing. So much so, that he would do anything for his seemingly blind cause. However, there was no telling of when that time would come.

Vegeta noticed her observing him for some unknown reason, and it was starting to get unnerving, "Why do you stare, woman? Do you have a problem?"

She merely closed her eyes and faced away, "Nothing of the sort."

Then she took notice to someone who was a Namek, but this one was elderly looking. And there stood Dende beside him with Piccolo.

"Hey, Piccolo and Dende," Gohan greeted with friendliness as he gave a small wave.

"I see everyone is here," Kami said finally. Then he made eye contact with Kikyo.

"Your name is Kami? The guardian of earth? You requested my presence here?" Kikyo questioned carefully.

Kami nodded, "Yes, my name is Kami the guardian on this lookout. And yes, I did request you to be here. However, that will come soon," he turned toward his assistant, Popo, "Mr. Popo, I would like you to take these three to the chamber."

"Yes, Kami," he said as he gestured Gohan, Trunk and Vegeta to follow along with Dende.

Gohan quickly pecked Kikyo on the lips and pulled away, "I'll see you soon, okay?"

She did not say anything, but merely gave a nod with a smile. And watched as Gohan followed the others. When he left, she focused her eyes onto Kami, and saw that he bore a welcoming smile of his own.

"If you would please follow me to the garden, Kikyo," Kami asked kindly, before walking toward the front of the lookout as Piccolo followed along with them.

"Now that you are finally here, there are some things I would like to discuss with you," Kami began, with his eyes serious, "It struck us that you look remarkably similar."

"Similar to?" She inquired.

"Long ago before my time as guardian of this lookout, there was a priestess who once had walked this earth. Her powers were feared by most demons of that time," he said as he thought back to his past.

"During the time I was the previous guardian's apprentice, he would show me of past events that had followed. He did this as a way so that I could learn to separate the evil from myself. Which created Piccolo," he continued.

Kikyo looked down in thought for a moment, "Piccolo... Now I remember being told about it. The evil King Piccolo was reincarnated it was rumored..."

Piccolo glanced her way from the corner of his eye, "That was no rumor. But I don't care for following in my father's footsteps anymore. I have long since then changed my ways."

Kikyo gave a simple nod of her head, "I understand," she affirmed before settling her gaze onto Kami, "However, how does this involve myself?" she asked.

"What I mean is that you and this other priestess resemble each other. You are identical to one another. However, there is one thing in particular I would like to see," he said as he turned back to face her. noticing some apprehension present on her face.

"This must be of pure coincidence, I'm sure. That myself and this priestess you speak of could be the same person. If that is what you imply," she said with a calmed voice, but rough exterior.

"And this is why you were suspicious of my presence?" She inquired of Piccolo.

"Some of my memories are linked to Kami's. And that was why you struck me as curious about you. That's all," he replied somewhat pessimistically, as he could only think that there was more to be realized. But to what extent?

Kikyo had this terrible feeling all of a sudden. After being brought here just to be interrogated by both Kami and Piccolo, she came to realize something else. Could she have had a past existence? Or was all of this interrogation over a mere coincidence?

* * *

Standing at the door to the chamber, Gohan felt that once this training was done, he felt that most of his needed training would be over. Unless a time called for him to continue it; then he would for the sake of keeping those around him safe.

Popo stood beside the door with his gesturing smile, "Well, Gohan and Trunks it is time for you to enter the chamber. When you leave this chamber, only a day will pass in this dimension. I hope you are both ready. Now, go on in," and with that said, Popo opened the doorway to a searing blinding light that came from the entrance.

Trunks turned to see his father leaning on one of the cement poles who did not even acknowledge him, except for a quick glance. Trunks really did not see that as encouraging. But he chose to ignore it as he then saw his mentor smiling proudly at him.

"Are you ready Trunks?" Gohan asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be," he replied somewhat shakily as they both began to walk inside. And as soon as they had made it through, the door closed behind them.

As Trunks started going further, he could feel the heat of the chamber along with the difficulty to breath, "It's hard to breath in here," he said.

He walked even further and much to his surprise, he found they were surrounded by nothingness. It was an empty white plane that looked as though it went on for an eternity, "I can't believe there is such a place. There is nothing here!"

"Don't let the vastness of this place get you, Trunks. Okay?" Gohan asked.

Trunk nodded somewhat dumbly, "Yeah, sure."

"Trunks," Gohan called again, getting Trunks' attention, "I don't want you going out there without me, okay? You could get lost and never find your way back again."

"I got it."

"The gravity is ten times that of earth's," Gohan continued, "And the further you go, the denser the air gets along with the temperature. We'll be here for a year, so let's make sure we don't get separated."

"You're joking, a year in this place?"

And upon saying so, Trunks felt his mentor grasp his shoulder, looking stern and serious, "This won't be a holiday. We'll have to take our training seriously."

Gohan then walked forward, with Trunks following behind him. And as soon as Trunks reached that last step, he felt as though they had been hit by a tone of bricks. He fell onto his knees, while his mentor had somewhat mild difficulty walking.

"This gravity will take some time getting used to. But if we keep at it, we should be fine if we take it one step at a time," Gohan said. The gravity was somewhat awkward, and he wondered how his father managed to train in such a way.

"Trunks, you will become a Super Saiyan," Gohan stated with encouragement.

"You really think so?" His disciple asked with unsureness.

"Of course you will," Gohan replied with an encouraging smile, before becoming serious again, "And after that, we will train to become stronger than a Super Saiyan."

"To become more powerful than a Super Saiyan?" His disciple asked incredulously.

He nodded again, "Yes. And in order to reach that level, we will have to push ourselves to train constantly. But we'll take some time to rest in between. So, let's get started alright?" He said with a smirk.

"Yeah!" His disciple agreed enthusiastically.

"That's the spirit. Let's get to it!"

* * *

From within the temple, Vegeta was still up against the pole waiting for his turn to go inside the chamber, and took note that he saw Kikyo with Kami and Piccolo. And Popo was coming toward them with what appeared to be a bow and a few arrows. He wondered what they were doing with a tinge of annoyance, wondering why he even cared at all.

Kikyo stood parallel to Kami and looked at him bemusedly. What was it that he wanted to see of her? And as if answering her question, she saw Kami's assistant Mr. Popo carrying a bow with a few arrows in his other hand.

"It is said that you destroyed both androids with the arrows you shoot. Arrows that are meant to purify surrounding darkness or evil auras. A Sacred Arrow," Kami said as he eyed her in question.

Kikyo gave a nod due to his inquiry of his assumption, "Yes. That is right."

Kami nodded back after she had confirmed her question, "I wish to witness it for myself, if you do not mind."

She took the bow that was offered by Popo's hand along with a single arrow. She stared at both with such intensity, understanding that this was the last time she would want the feel of a bow in her hand. This was going to be the last time she shot an arrow, before moving on with her life, now that the fighting was over.

She notched the arrow to the string of the bow, drawing back slowly. And that was when they felt her spiritual energy flowing out toward the bow, with a pulsating force, 'This will be the last time...'

When Vegeta saw this, he did not tremble visibly. However, he felt his gut turn somewhat at the reveal of her strength.

A bright flash left the bow toward some part of the vacant sky, as the light of the arrow vanished into the sky's depths. It remained unseen, unheard. Until they saw a pink light expand giving off its rays of purification, almost engulfing the sky entirely.

After the Saiyan prince witnessed her ability, he was caught in a moment of shock and disbelief, "This is maddening! How could that woman have that much power?" He uttered under his breath.

Kikyo put the bow down to her side, waiting for what Kami had to say of her demonstration as they had their mouths slightly parted.

And after, Kami only gave a nod, confirming his suspicions about the mystery of her own spiritual powers, "Yes. You and this other priestess I spoke of are not only identical to one another, but you have the near same abilities as she did."

Kikyo stood there frozen with anticipation, "Then... What is it that you were implying?"

"We assumed you were that priestess when we first saw you. However, it is doubtful that you are. But it is true that you could be mistaken for that woman. I believe it is nothing more than a coincidence that you are similar," then he seemed to have a regretful look on his features, "I hope you can forgive Piccolo and myself for this interrogation and the confusion we have caused."

Kikyo then closed her eyes with many thoughts going through her mind. She shook her head him for his apology, "No. Say no more."

"Well, if you would please, I'll have Mr. Popo prepare dinner for you. Please accept this as our humble apology," Kami said with an inviting smile.

"There is no need to apologize. However, thank you for your kindness," she replied, as she bowed curtly before him.

This event brought on more thoughts about her future. Would she be able to live in peace? Or, would this strange coincidence be an overture to something that had yet to be revealed?

* * *

It was after dinner that she saw Vegeta still leaned up against the pole that he had never left from. He opened his eyes to see her approaching, and yet chose to ignore her presence at the same time.

"You have been standing here this entire time," she broke the silence.

His gaze shifted to her own, seemingly annoyed by her presence, "And what's that to you?"

She was unfazed by his arrogant demeanor. And yet, she could see that his spirit held such anger, "I understand our first meeting did not go so well. I came here to ask your forgiveness," she bowed her head slightly.

"Don't waste my time," he began, "Now get lost. I'm waiting to use the chamber."

She turned away and began to walk. Unknowingly of his soon to be smirk.

"And when those two whelps are done, I'll be the prince of all Saiyans again when my training is complete."

She stopped when she had overheard him, and turned back around, "Tell me, how is it that you will reclaim your royal status by merely obtaining power, when you have no people to rule over?"

He squinted his eyes at her, "Watch your mouth, woman."

She turned around again before saying, "I'll shall offer you some advice."

He smirked at the offer, "Why would I need the advice of some woman?"

She glanced over her shoulder, with a serious glint in her eyes, "Fill yourself with desire and see only illusion. Empty yourself of desire and understand the great mystery of things. That is my advice to you."

He blinked once to comprehend her meaning and smirked again, "Ha. You think the riddles you babble about is advice? I'll become more powerful than anyone in the universe," he declared.

When he saw she began walking at a slow pace again, his smirk became broader, "It's not ironic at all. Kakarrot's boy was just too much of a liability. He's not a true Saiyan. And now I see why, with the way you've got him whipped. Just like a low-classed Saiyan. Pathetic."

She stopped once more for the briefest of moments before continuing on her way, ignoring him. What was said did not even apply to Gohan. She saw that Gohan considered himself as a human despite the Saiyan blood he inherited.

"Aren't you the clever one," she uttered under her breath. That man to her eyes, was nothing more than foolish. It was inevitable that his conquest for power would eventually consume and conquer him. It was just a matter of time...

* * *

Focus, focus was all that Trunks thought of. He tried to will the power to come to him as he raised his energy. He yelled at the top of his lungs, feeling the rush of his energy course through him. When he reached his peak, he collapsed to his knees, with the wear and tear cutting through him.

His mentor stood there, observing what his disciple had done, before saying, "I already told you. Trunks, it's not going to come out like that. The power only comes out because it is needed. You can't will it to just come out when you want it to."

Something appealed to Gohan thereafter. He remembered how he became a Super Saiyan as he went though the pain of losing everything he held dear. And finally it came to him; he had been doing it all wrong. He had been telling his disciple that anger was the way. When in all actuality, it was the pain that he had felt that went along with his anger at the time.

"Raising your power will not make you a Super Saiyan," he then put up his index finger for emphasis, "So you have to create that need. Trunks, use the pain of loss."

"But how?" Trunks began, "I didn't lose anything..."

Gohan snapped his fingers when the idea came to mind, "Try imagining the androids have killed me and your mother. Try to envision what you have now being taken from you, that pain of being alone. Let your emotions guide you."

Trunks gave a nod and soon closed his eyes, trying to envision the death of his mentor and his mother and the familiar undying smirks of both androids. He envisioned their lust for carnage, many unsuspecting civilians and the destruction that came along with it in their wake.

He let out an earth shattering yell, his hair flickered between lavender to blonde as his aura faded in and out. It was only for a second. And then, just like that, it went out like that of a faint flame from a candle. He fell to his knees again breathing heavily, placing his hands on the tiled surface for support.

Gohan stood there straight-faced observing his progress, before a smile became of him, "You did good, Trunks. You're getting there. I'm proud of you," he said as he made his way over to him to pat him on the shoulder.

Trunks looked up tiredly at his mentor, "Thanks, Gohan. But I want to try again. I know I can get this. Do you want me to try again?"

Gohan shook his head. There was no rush after all, "No, you have done enough for today. There's always tomorrow. You don't have to burn yourself out. Rest now, okay?"

As he continued to stare proudly at his disciple, he knew that Trunks was going to succeed in no time at all. He could feel it coming closer. Kikyo's advice seemed to work like a charm when she told him to take time off from training to let the stress of becoming a Super Saiyan disappear. To start anew and refreshed. How he was missing her already.

They were going to succeed, no matter what. He already knew it, he had no doubts about it. And when they were finished, he was going to start something new in his live. He planned to live his life to the fullest with the one he loved. And nothing was going to come between that; not even fate.

* * *

**To Be Concluded...**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

Yeah, so I decided to make Vegeta mean and arrogant. That's just who he is, arrogant and with a big ego. I just love portraying Kikyo as the wise one! It's probably my best idea yet! LOL! Anyways, I would like to know of your thoughts about this chapter!

Also as I mentioned before in my last chapter, I have been doing some graphic art here and there when I could not think of what to write. If you go to my profile, you will find the link to my deviantart profile. There you will see pictures pertaining to this story! And if you have a Deviantart account, I would be so happy if you viewed and commented about them!

**Important Announcement:**

Now as far as this fanfic, I do have more plans for continuing it. But I probably won't be coming back to this story for a while, as I am busy shifting my priorities to planning my new story crossover of Bleach and Ghost In The Shell. If you have read up to this point, I am grateful and hope you found this story enjoyable!

**~(~(Thank You for Reading)~)~**


End file.
